Converting my actions
by WWE-Slash-Luvee
Summary: Wade made a lot of mistake. He hurt John in many ways when he was in Nexus. He now really regrets it, but is it really too late to change what he did? Can he get Cena to see that he really loves him and get him to leave Randy? Wade/John, wade/other SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first chapter:**

Converting my actions

Chapter 1

**Wade P.O.V.:**

It was a new year and Wade wasn't going to make the same mistakes he had made the previous year. No, this year was going to be different. His new year resolution was to try not to make everybody his enemy by ambushing and beating everyone in Smackdown. He was going to try to make some friends with people. He might need their help later.

That was one reason why he was at Smackdown. He didn't care that he wasn't leader of the Nexus anymore. If his team wanted a psycho-nut like Punk, they could have him. He wasn't going to lead a team that didn't want him. He needed a fresh start. He and Nexus had beaten many superstars including the staff so no one would dare take pity on him. Wade knew he couldn't just quit his assaults on the superstars. The fans wouldn't believe that he just suddenly had an epiphany and decided that attacking superstars is wrong. He knew that one day he would get his chance to show his good side, but today was not that day.

That night, he made his debut on Smackdowns' first show of the year. He came out and attacked Big Show during his fatal four way match against Dolph Ziggler, Drew McIntyre, and Cody Rhodes, showing that there was still some of the Raw Wade Barrett still there ready to take over Smackdown. He especially loved the part where he jumped of the top rope and landed on the Big Show with his elbow.

Backstage, everyone just stared as he walked by. He tried not to meet their gazes so as not to show how embarrassed he was. They knew what he had done on Raw. They may not have known about his backstage behavior, but they knew enough about him to know he wasn't a good person when it came to wrestling. Barrett wanted people to see a different side to him, but he knew how difficult it was to go from heel to face. It was easy to turn heel and have everyone hate you, but to suddenly try to be a face took time…and good writers.

He stopped in front of a door with the words "Wade Barrett" on them. When he walked in, there were two men standing by the lockers. They turned around as soon as they heard the door open. "Justin, Heath, what are you chaps doing here?" Justin wanted to jump on him and kiss him, but with Slater there that task was impossible. They hadn't told Slater yet that they were dating or that either of them was gay. He let Wade get closer to them before saying, "We came here to congratulate you on your debut and to tell you that this Monday is when we're…" he pointed between him and Slater "going to tell Punk to take his leadership and shove it". Slater continued, "And he says he's going to call it, "The New Nexus".

They all laughed before Wade spoke out, "Does he know you're here in Tucson". "No", Gabriel answered. "We told him that we were going back to Tampa to spend some time at home. "Well", Wade began, "Since you're here, let hae some fun, eh? We can…" Slater interrupted with, "Yeah! I know a strip club we can go to on Canyon Road. It the bestest place to go in Arizona." Wade cringed at Slater use of the impalpable word "bestest". "Okay", Wade finished. "But first let me talk to Ezekiel first. I'll tell him to come to the club and we all can talk about our plans for our group debut next week".

"Sure" both Justin and Heath said in unison. As Wade pulled out his phone, Heath went to the bathroom. Justin came behind and gave his waist a little squeeze and kissed the skin on back, paying special attention to Wade's spine. This brought a smile on Wade's face. The smile fell from Wade's face as he looked through the list of contacts and saw Johns' name. He started to get a sick feeling in his stomach. He quickly started scrolling down to find Ezekiel's' number. It was under the name, Zeke.

Gabriel noticed that Wade lost his smile so he kissed his arm between words and said, "What's" kiss "wrong" kiss "baby" kiss kiss. Just then, they heard the toilet flush and Justin pulled apart from Wade. Heath came out the bathroom saying, "Dude, it's a mess in there, naw mean?" He saw the strange looks on both Justin and Wades' faces. "What's goin' on guys? You guys look like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar."

"We forgot you were in the bathroom until we heard the toilet flush." Justin told him. "Oooookay" he said unassured. Wade clicked on Zeke's name in his phone and pressed send. "Hey Zeke…you still in Arizona…well, Justin and Heath are with me and we need to discuss our debut…yeah, my debut was great. So let's meet aaaaaattt", Wade looks at Heath. Heath said, "The Cat Pound on Canyon Road". Wade told Zeke the place and Zeke said okay. After that, Wade hung up the phone. "Okay, I need to change and then we can go". Heath and Justin left the room. Justin wished he could stay behind and watch Wade undress, but decided it was best to leave the room. After Wade was done changing, he grabbed his bag and left the building with Justin and Heath.

He was driving to the strip club in his 2010 Bentley Azure using his GPS to find the place. He didn't know how he got along without it. Justin was in the passenger seat with Heath in the backseat. While driving, Wades' mind kept drifting. It was a Tuesday night. What was John doing? This question kept going through his head. He could call. No, John won't answer. He probably erased his number. Wade knew it was wrong to be thinking about another man while dating someone else, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to just forget about John, but his heart wouldn't let him.

He knew John was trying to forget Wade because he knew John hated him. He had asked John if he hated Wade, but John said no. Wade knew he was lying. He thought about holding John, having John kiss his chest licking a trail to his navel as he went down. He then thought about lifting John up and throwing him on the bed and then tying his hands behind his back as John begged him to fuck him. He would then take out his favorite paddle and hit John on the shins while John begged for more. He would then paddle Johns' ass 'til it was red. Wade didn't notice, but he was growing an erection that only he and Justin noticed. Justin nudged him a little and looks at the hard member his denim pants. Wade looked at him, then at the erection in his pants. He quickly tried to hide it by pushing it farther between his legs. He looked at Gabriel and blushed. Gabriel giggled a little, but not loud enough for Slater to hear. Slater just kept looking out the window.

Wade went back to thinking. He thought about why he was with Gabriel in the first place when Cena was clearly the only man he wanted. He remembered that it was John didn't want to be anywhere near him. He had ruined his chance with Cena by making all the wrong mistakes. Gabriel was there for him. Gabriel was _there_. He needed someone to love because he couldn't be with the one he loved. Yes, he had showed his love in sick ways, but he still loved Cena and would do anything to show it. Even though he knew Randy and John were dating, he wanted to have John.

He remembered the first time he talked to Randy about John. How Randy had told him to stop picking on John. Wade then told Randy that he knew that Randy wanted John. Wade knew this because he wanted John too, but didn't know how to tell John. Randy lunged at him after he made that comment and told him to that he better stay away from John. Wade also remembered when he was Randy exposed what he had done when he had put that device in Cena's phone. He couldn't stop thinking about Randys' words, "Even if John leaves me, he will never be with you". These words were the main reason why he stayed with Gabriel. He would never have John so it was time to move on, but his heart kept thinking, "John…you want John…John".

Wade then kept thinking those words Randy said. He looked pathetic to both John and Randy after Randy said them. Wade cried in front of them. The "fearless leader of Nexus" cried for God sakes! He was embarrassing himself. He didn't know why he couldn't stop himself from crying. He guessed it was because he believed the words to be true. When he and Randy were about to leave the room, he called Johns' name and begged him to stay. John just stared at him with an angry face and yelled, "Don't say my name and don't ever call me again." John then left the room, leaving Wade crying on the floor.

He only told Justin about it. That was the only other gay person he knew. Ever since that night, he kept thinking of Randys' words, "…he will never be with you, …he will never be with you, …he will never be with you". These words had motivated everything he did after that. "Turn left ahead", his GPS voiced.

Wade pulled into the "Cat Pound" parking lot. He scoffed at the name. "_Sounds like a whorehouse instead of a strip club_" Wade thought. "_Maybe some of them are prostitutes_". Justins' voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Zeke's not here yet so let's go inside and wait". They all agreed and went inside. The area around the club was deserted so no bouncer was at the door. As soon as he entered, though he tried to stop thinking and push those thoughts away, Randy's words came back to him, "He. Will. **Never**. Be. With. You."

**Okay, wasn't intense. Wade regrets hurting John, but is it too late. I don't know if the "Cat Pound" is real. I just came up with it. Also I will try to add John's P.O.V. in the next chapter and will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here I am again. Chapter 2 is here. Wade's dating Justin, but his heart is set on John. Last chapter I wrote in third person narrative when it should have been first person so it will be first person from now on. I will go into detail about what else Wade did to hurt John and you will hear Johns' P.O.V. There's some British slang in the story. Their definition is at the bottom. I have to say that I do not own the characters of this story…but I wish I did. I'm sure you do too. So here's chapter 2:**

Converting my actions

Chapter 2

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I sat at the table closest to the door with Justin and Heath, waiting for Zeke. We had already been waiting 30 minutes so we decided to get drinks and watch the dancers. When I had walked through the door, that's when it hit me…this is a straight mans bar. I hadn't realized when Heath suggested this bar that he was straight and expected to go see some girls. When I looked at Justin as we entered, I could see that he feeling as awkward as I was.

The stripper on stage started to take her clothes off. "Yeah, let's see dim titties," Heath yelled and took a sip of his beer. I just looked away. I had no interest in seeing any baps (boobs) or twat. I'm a gay man interested in seeing some trouser snake. "_I hope no one can tell that I'm gay because I won't even look at the women_", I thought. I looked at Justin and was surprised that he was looking at the women and smiling. He must be trying to not look gay because when he looked at me and saw me staring at him, the smile quickly faded from his face.

The bird on stage was a brunette, about 5'7. Since wore 5 inch heels gold heels. She had a gold bra with the word "Happy" on it that was now on the floor, leaving her baps exposed. She also wore a gold thong that said "New" on the front and on her butt, the word "Year" was written in glitter. "_How cheesy_", I thought. "_It's been 7 days and they're still celebrating the New Year._"

I looked at Justin and thought about how John would have joked around about being at a place like this. I immediately got the gut feeling in my stomach as I reminiscence why John hated me so much…

_Flashback_

I had tapped the phones of the whole Nexus. I had to make sure none of them were ever thinking about starting a mutiny. I knew it sounded nutty, but I wanted to stay leader of Nexus. I couldn't let there be mutiny. Since John was a part of Nexus, his phone was tapped too. I had since learned that he was in love with Orton. How the hell could he be in love with Orton? The man hears voices!

I was drinking 2 whole bottles of 40. I had overheard Otunga talking about 40 ounces and he was right. It was a good drink. I heard John tell Randy that he going down to the laundry room. About an hour and a half later, I was so drunk that I decided to go down to the laundry room. When I got down there, I noticed the hallway was very dim. No one else was down there since it was 2 in the morning.

John walked out of the laundry room, laundry basket full of clothes in his arm. He wore no shirt and looked so good with his white skin; his chiseled chest and his abs were looking so gorgey. I looked longingly at the muscles on his arms. He was also wearing those pants that he wears in the ring that makes his butt look big. I didn't notice at first, but I was walking toward him, my erection very visible.

It was so dark he couldn't see me. I came behind him and grabbed his arm, making him drop the basket. "Hey!" he yelled. "What the". I grabbed his face and forced him to kiss me. He pushed me away really hard. I stumbled back. "Hey man! Who the hell do you think you are?" "_He doesn't recognized me", _I thought. I grab him and tried to kiss him again. This time he punched me in the stomach. I reflexes told me to hit him back, but my drunk reflexes made me take a empty wine bottle that someone left on the floor and hit him in the head with it. He stumbled back, tripping over the laundry basket.

While he was on the floor holding his head, I noticed my hard member getting harder as I watched John in pain. Seeing people in pain brought me pleasure since I was into sadomasochism. I then quickly started taking his pants off. He must have known what I was trying to do so he started to push my hand away with one hand while cradling his head with the other. "No…STOP!" he said with a pained voice. I punched him without saying a word.

I bent down and took his pants and boxers off and looked at him. He had a good 9 inches on him, which made me harder though I was really drunk. I noticed that I could get an erection no matter how drunk I was. I flipped John over and looked at his beautiful ass. It was sort of big like his pants made them look. It was also very pert. I slapped his ass and watched it bounce back a little as he winced. I stood back up and unzipped my pants and took my dick out. It sprouted upward with excitement.

John tried to get up and I hit him again. I then started slapping his ass about 10 times. I put three fingers in my mouth ad sucked on them. Then I slowly stuck one finger in his hole, prepping him. John had passed out so he didn't know what I doing. I stuck in a second finger and started scissoring in. Still, nothing from John. When I stuck a third one in, his head jumped up and he yelled, "I said no, you filthy bastard. Let me go!" I held his arm down as he tried to move them. His head must still be throbbing. He was also crying. My drunk mind wouldn't let me. I tried to position myself at his entrance anyway while holding his arms down.

Just then, I felt something hard hit my back. "Ow…bloody hell!" I yelled. Then I felt a kick to my stomach. My arms couldn't hold me any longer and I laid flat on the floor, feeling the coldness on the floor on my face, arms and cock. The person roughly grabbed me and dragged me back into the laundry room where there was light and they could see me. They made me stand up against a large dryer. This was when I got to see the man who attacked me. It was Orton. He must have been trying to find out what was taking John so long and he saw me attempting to have my way with John.

Orton punched me hard in face. I fell to the floor. He started kicking my stomach repeatedly. I kept screaming along with every kick. "Barrett, how the fuck could you try to rape John? You tried to rape my fucking boyfriend and thought you'd get away with it?" He stopped kicking me so I could try to explain. "I wasn't trying to rape him", I lied. "I saw him lying on the floor and tried to help him up". I saw Orton look at something. I looked down at what he was looking at. My penis was out and still hard. I quickly tried to put it back in my pants, but Orton immediately kicked me in the crotch. I winced holding my crotch.

I didn't notice at first, but John was standing in the doorway watching everything. He was still holding his head. I looked at him with sad eyes and started regretting ever coming to the basement in the first place. Johns' face turned angry. "Barrett? It was YOU? What the fuck…What the fuck were you thinking?" I stayed silent. "You know what else, John? I was in the room and I spilled water on your phone," Randy began. John and I both look at him, wondering where he was getting at. Randy began again, "It started making a buzzing sound. I thought it was strange that it kept buzzing a few minutes after I spilled water on it so I cracked it open and investigated. I found this." Randy held up a flat and silver, square shaped object. "What is that?" John asked. "Yes, Barrett, What _is_ this?" Randy asked me. He turned to John and said, "It's a phone tapping device. He's been listening to us for I don't know how long! He's the only one who could have done this" "Is that true?" John turned to me asked. "No!" I yelled. Randy lunged at me and started choking me. "Tell the truth!" he yelled. John stopped him, "Randy! Stop! He's not worth it." Randy let me go and told John, "He's obsessed with you John. I found several pictures of you in his bag one time. I wondered why he would carry like a hundred pictures of you in his bag. Now I know why. I later overheard him telling Gabriel that he going to keep an extra eye on you for now obvious reason". John looked down at me with shock and anger.

Randy bent down and said, "Even if John leaves me, he will never be with you!" The words immediately sunk in and I was in total regret. Randy held John and kissed him in front of me. I started crying like a big baby. Randy scoffed at me. As they were about to leave, I called Johns' name. Then John turned to me and said, "Don't say my name and don't ever call me again!" He and Randy left. I put my now limp member back in my pants, stood up and let the laundry room to get back to my room.

I ran into Gabriel who saw that I had been crying. He let me come inside his hotel room and asked me what was wrong. I told him what happened including the part where I bugged the phones of all the Nexus members. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but when I told him how much I regretted it, he understood. He let me sleep in his hotel room. He gave me the bed to sleep on because of my bruised ribs while he slept on the couch.

_The Next Day_

I wanted to tell John how very sorry I am and tell him not to press charges, but Randy was always right by him, protecting him. I couldn't just come up to him.

Later that day, I was walking in the secluded part of the arena when I heard moaning. It was coming from a room nearby. I tipped to the door and slowly peeked in. What I saw was arousing. Randy and John were naked. Randy had his dick inside Johns' hole and was thrusting in and out really fast. Immediately, I came up with an idea. If John was going to listen what I had to say, he was going to listen now. I pulled out the camera on my phone and started filming the erotic scene. From the cameras' view, you could see both their faces. Randy was roughly grabbing Johns' butt with one hand and squeezed it as he thrust inside John. With the other hand, he was stroking Johns' cock really fast.

"Ah...Ah..." John was getting close. "Ah...Ah...Ah", I decided to wait 'til he came. "Ah...Ah...Aaaaaahhhhhh!" John came all over Randys' hand and both their stomachs. "Ooooohhh...Joooohhhnnn!" Randy came soon after. They both fell to the floor to take a breath and I turned the camera off.

I hide until they came out the room before saying, "Well, well, well. That was quite intense, wasn't it?" I made myself visible to them. I held up the phone. A moaning sound was coming from it. The sex scene was played out across the screen of my phone. The Viper lunged at me, trying to grab the phone. "Back off or I'll press send and it'll go on the internet so the fans can see that their little Cenation hero is a fag!" Randy stopped trying to get the phone. I began, "I won't release this as long as I know you won't tell anybody, including the police, about last night or the fact that I'm gay. If you do, I will fire you and this baby is going on the internet. If I'm going down, you are too." They were silent for a few moments. "Don't tell anyone about the device in your phone either." As I walked away, I heard John crying. I turned around and saw Randy holding him and saying, "He won't get away with this". Then he looked in Johns' eyes and said, "I'll make sure of it". He and John kissed for a while before breaking apart and walking down the opposite hall.

I thought about what just happened. I didn't want to blackmail John. I was just really afraid of going to jail. I really felt like I loved John, but I was doing the wrong things. I had beat him up on my debut, along with 7 other guys. When he had to join Nexus and listen to me, I name-called him a lot and let other Nexus members do the same. Sometimes, I'd slap him when he didn't listen to me. This is what I called "love"? What the hell was wrong with me? I wasn't like this before I came to the WWE. I used to be the perfect British gentleman.

Why the hell did I try to rape John? Sure I was really pissy-eyed, but I still never have ever tried to rape anyone especially after what I witnessed when I was 10. That 40 ounce must have fucked with mind. I was glad someone stopped from raping John. I just couldn't live with myself if I had succeeded. I just wish it was someone other than Randy who stopped me. I just plain don't like Randy for some reason. He was wrong. I wasn't obsessed. I was in love. I just made a horrible mistake before I got to tell him.

I walked down the hall and looking for the Nexus locker room. When I found it, I went inside.

_End of Flashback_

"Woooooo, shake dim titties, bitch!" Heath yelled like a crazy hyena, breaking me out of my thoughts. The stripper was on stage dancing to "She's my cherry pie" by Poison. She was now only wearing heels. "Suck my cock"! Another guy in the bar yelled. Another guy, who looked to be about 70, stood up and screamed with an old southern accent, "Yeah, shake dat ass, baby gal! Sshake it" "_I really need to get away from these horny bastards_!" I thought.

I got up to walk away. "Where you goin', Wade?" Heath asked. Both Justin and Heath looked at me. "I don't feel like looking at baps right now. I'm going to the khasi". Heath looked at Justin and mouth the baps, questionably. "It means boobs", Justin told him. He brushed up on British slang since we started dating. A stripper with blond hair and blue eyes walked over to me and started grinding on me. Justin got angry look in his eyes. I backed away and said, "I have to go." "Okay", Heath said. "I guess me and Justin can sit here and let this little lady **bap****-tize** us." Heath started laughing like a hyena and let the stripper grind him for $100.

I walked to the bathroom and dialed Johns' number. I know he said not to call him, but I just had to. I didn't want him to keep thinking of me as that bastard who tried to ruin his life. I wanted him to know that I never meant to hurt and that I would never "out" him, no matter what.

The phone rang and I held my breath, waiting to hear Johns' voice.

**John P.O.V.:**

I heard my phone ring and I picked it up. The number on the phone looked familiar, but I just couldn't remember whose number it was. I quickly pressed send to find out. "Hello?" I said. No answer, but I heard breathing and muffled music and voices in the background. "Hello? Anybody there?" Still nothing. "I know you're there. You might as well say something". "Uh", the other person began. "Uh, what?" I said. "Whose that?" Randy asked. "Yo man, I'm here", a voice in the background yelled, probably to the caller. The caller quickly hung up. "_That was strange_", I thought.

"Who was that?" Randy asked me. "I don't know. That wouldn't say." I told him. "Oooo, a creepy caller", the Viper joked. "Shut up and kiss me", I said. I got under the covers and Randy and me started making out. I melted into the kiss and quickly forgot about the caller.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I hung up the phone without completely my task of apologizing to John. Hearing Randys' voice had made me freeze. Zeke also had showed up so I had to get off the phone. I went back over to the table.

**30 minutes later**

Heath's drunk and talking about some when we we're back in Nexus. We had already discussed next week's plan. I was going to have a match with Big Show and then Heath and Justin were going to come out first during my match and attack him. Zeke would come out next and help in the attack.

"Ya know, the other superstars did a lot of shit to us for no reason sometimes too", Heath said with a slur. "That's true", Justin continued. "Like the time took the key cards to our hotel room and trashed them. He stole our money and other things." He was referring to his gold and silver necklace that he got from South Africa. "He took the holy water my priest gave me 5 years ago", Heath said. They were pretending like they did nothing to John or the _other_ superstars at all.

Zeke began to speak, "You know, it's not too late to do anything about it." "What do you mean?" Heath asked. Zeke began, "A friend of mine had the same problem with a guy. When he moved, he still got his revenge, but he got it from a distance. He had people from his old city helping him out. The next day, the guy he was getting revenge on was on a video, eating this womans' pussy, right? But the video was sent to her husbands' email. Her husbands' a bodybuilder I used to know. When he saw that video, he went to that guys house and beat the shit out of him. He won't be walkin' or eatin' pussy for a while. We all burst out with laughter. "My friend was never caught because they thought since he was too far away that he had nothing to do with it."

"You know, we should do that when we officially move to Smackdown," Heath said. "Yeah, let's get back at John and all the other superstars that messed with us", Justin said. "Can't you boys just let it go? We're all going to be on Smackdown. It's time to leave the past behind and focus on the future. There's no need for revenge." I told them.

"Come on, Wade. What's the harm when we can get away with it?" Justin asked. I pondered his question. I didn't want to hurt John. It was Randy that I didn't like. Sure he protected John, but I was jealous of their relationship. Also, we were going to get back at other superstars too. There were some things he wanted to get back at them for. Plus, John was never going to forgive him so what's the point of trying anymore? "Look, Otunga, Michael, and Husky have to also help out since they're of Nexus and also were and still are affected by the superstars mistreating us." What the hell am I saying? "What about CM Punk? He's a part of Nexus too." Justin said. "That _'whore midget' c_an go fuck himself!" "It's wrong to say 'midget'", Heath joked. "Well, that 'whore little person' can go fuck himself with a dildo then." I said. We all burst out with laughter again.

I thought for a few minutes. "Okay", I said. "I'm in."

**Wow. Wade tried to rape John, but it regrets it and what happened when Wade was 10? It looks like Wade is about to hurt John again. Also notice I used some British slang. Did you notice that baps joke Heath said. It just popped into my head. Hey if you don't understand British slang, here's what it means:**

**Baps** - breasts

**Gorgey** - gorgeous

**Bloody hell** – fucking hell

**Pissy-eyed** - drunk

**Khasi** - bathroom


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I got an email from Altruicide and I just want to say some of the parts in my story are similar to the Centon slash that she made, but I am trying to make my story different from her stories by using words and ideas that I thought up. Not plagiarism, just taking a different route. That will become more and more obvious as you read on. Also I don't own any of these characters. For those of you who sent those emails of support, Thank you. On that note, here's chapter 3: **

Converting my actions

Chapter 3

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I was backstage on Raws' January 10th, 2011 show in Nashville, watching the show on a medium-sized hd screen. I decided to sit on a steel chair because I got tired of standing. I was no longer a Raw superstar so I had no locker room and wasn't about to go to the Nexus locker room. I was wearing an Ecko Camouflage Hoodie, Harbor Bay Jeans, Timberland Work Boots, and Persol Sunglasses to hide my appearance from WWE Superstars and Staff. So far, it seems to work.

On the screen, I saw the _New _Nexus come out and attack Santino and Koslov. When CM Punk started talking, he said that each and every one of them had a chance to shine brighter than any other superstar in history and that he can give them the tools to succeed. He also said that I'd failed. "_You're the failure", _I thought. He then talked about injuring Cena and that Cena was going to show up tonight. That gut-feeling in my stomach appeared. Could that feeling be butterflies? "I hope I don't see Cena tonight".

I saw that Heath and Justin were in the ring so they hadn't yet told Punk to bugger off. Punk said that he was later going to make the "ultimate sacrifice" to become the new leader of the New Nexus. Husky raised his fist into the air showing that he agreed. "Fat Arsehole", I whispered. Punk said that they would have to prove that they belong in the group through initiation. Otunga spoke on the mic saying that they would be honored to be a part of the New Nexus. "You Little shit", I mumbled.

Punk said that McGillicutty was to get beaten up by the Nexus and told Husky to start it off. Husky didn't want to so Otunga started the initiation off with his finisher. Then Heath gave him "Sweetness". Husky finally jumped and landed on Michael. McGillicutty was already in pain when they got him ready for Gabriel to perform his 450 splash on him. Gabriel got to the top rope, thought for a moment like always, and then performed his finisher, clinching his abdomen afterwards like always. "Well that was crazy", I whispered.

Like 20 minutes, Punk and the New Nexus appeared on the screen again, minus McGillicutty. Heath and Justin were still there. They looked scared. "_Probably because they think they'll have their arses' handed to them by the end of the night_", I thought. Punk then said that each member of Nexus would whip Husky with a belt 3 times on the back. Husky kept his shirt on on purpose so he wouldn't feel it much until Punk told him to take it off. They all were hesitant, but each of them whipped him 3 times. Otunga started whipping him first. Justin whipped him next. Then Heath whipped him last. Punk thought it wasn't enough and he quickly whipped him 5 more time than he should have. I never would have made my team go through that.

I didn't realize that Big Show was there on Raw that night and he put me on notice for attacking him on Smackdown. I was glad he didn't see me. "We are one" started playing. I really should have took that song with me. Then the New Nexus came out, still with Heath and Justin. Otunga walked down the ramp terrified, looked back at Punk, then kept going to the ring. He slapped the Big Show, and then let the Big Show beat the holy hell out of him. As Big Shows' music played Heath, Gabriel, and Punk raised their fist in the air. Both Heath and Justin looked scared as hell.

When it was time for Heath and Justin initiations, they were both last. Punk held two kendo sticks. He said that he wasn't going to beat them with the kendo sticks, but that they were going to beat _each other_ with the kendo sticks until he said stop. He gave them the sticks. They held them up like they were going to hit each other, but didn't. Punk threatened to kick them out so they got prepared to hit each other again. They kept pretending like they were going to hit each other until Punk yelled, "DO IT!" They look at the sticks and then at Punk, coming towards him ready to strike. They crowd cheered them on. "Do it!" I yelled. A runner backstage looked at me, but didn't notice me. "You're going to hit me. _You're_ going to hit me." Punk told them. He leaned his head back for them to do it. Heath and Justin looked each other before throwing the kendo sticks down and leaving. "My boys", I whispered. I wish they had hit CM Punk though.

I got up and went to go look for Heath and Justin before they talked about the first hall of fame inductee.

I was walking backstage looking everywhere for Heath and Justin. I couldn't find them. I looked down at my boots, trying to see if they were dirty when I turned a corner and bumped into someone. "Watch it!" I said in a voice unfamiliar from my British-sounding voice. I looked up and saw John Cena standing there. My mouth hung open for a few seconds. "Sorry, man", he said to me. He didn't me. The hood was on my head covering my slick, black hair. I looked behind him. Randy was behind him. John must have been getting ready to go to the ring to see Punk.

I walked away to continue looking for Justin and Heath.

**John P.O.V.:**

After the guy, I bumped into left. I turned around to look at the guy again. I could only see his back, but I could have sworn I'd seen that guy before. I looked at Randy and asked, "Have you seen that guy before?"

"No, he look familiar?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about that. Worry about Punk tonight."

"I'll be via satellite. He won't do anything to me."

"We thought Barrett wasn't going to do much to you, but…" Randy pauses. "We were wrong".

I wish he didn't bring that up. I've been trying so hard to forget that. Wait. That guy I bumped into. Was that, Wade Barrett? No, Wade's not here tonight, is he? Randy looked at me like something was wrong. "What?" I asked. "You tell me what", Randy demanded. "Nothing, let's just get ready, okay?" Randy sighed before saying, "Fine".

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I found Justin and Heath in the hallway. They didn't notice me at first until I told them it was me. We decided to hide in an empty room. It had a tele in it so I turned it on so no one outside would hear us or come in. They would think it was occupied.

"Well"

"We talked to the guys about our secret revenge plan before the show and they agreed" Justin started.

"They even congratulated us on going to Smackdown" Heath continued.

"Does Punk know" I asked

"No. We didn't tell him just like you asked. Otunga, Michael, and Husky are the only ones who know". Justin said.

I smiled. Then I turned to the screen on the tele. After Punk pretended that he was going to just jump off the titantron, Cena came on. I laughed out loud when he called Punk "CM Sucks". "Good one, Cena", I said aloud. Heath and Justin looked at each other before looking at me. I dropped my smile at looked back at the screen stone-faced.

**John P.O.V.:**

I told Punk that I was the most animalistic, brutal, violent, physical man on the planet and that next week he gets dealt with. I telling him that I was going to whup his ass next week, I left out of the cameras' view.

I went to look for Randy. I saw that mystery man from earlier again. "Hey", I said.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

When John said hi to me, I used that unfamiliar voice again. "Hi", I said.

"You work here?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm a tech guy" I lied.

"Cool", he said.

Hearing his voice made my body feels refreshed like it was new again. He looked well despite his "CM Sucks" problem. I wanted to take off my hood and tell him it's me and apologize for everything before giving him a kiss, but decided against it. He was about to walk away when I stopped him.

"Hey, can I have an autograph?" I asked. I pulled out a picture of him.

"Got a pen?" He asked.

I gave him a pen. He went over to a wall and signed my picture of him. He then handed the picture and the pen back to me. "Thanks!" I said with my regular voice. Uh-oh. "Welcome" he told me, voice unsure of something.

**John P.O.V.:**

That was strange. When that guy thanked me, he sounded like…like…like Wade. I turned back around and the guy was gone. If he was still there, I would have rip of that hood and sunglasses and found out for myself if that was Wade. If Wade was standing here right now, I would have broken his stupid crooked nose several times more. Wait. That guys' nose looked kind of crooked. Was it really Wade? If it was then he was planning something, no doubt about it.

I started looking for him again to find out what he was up too when I ran into Randy. "What's up?" he whispered so no one can hear. "Do you want to go to that steakhouse everyone's talking about or do you want to skip to dessert back at the hotel?" Randy gave me a devilish look.

"I think that mystery guy from earlier was Barrett."

Randy dropped his smile and gave me a look of pure shock. "Barrett? What the fuck would he be doing here?"

"I don't know, but let's find out".

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I meet back with Justin and Heath in another room. Otunga, Husky, and Michael were with them. I'm not crazy to want to work with Otunga, Michael, and Husky when they were part of the reason that I was _excommunicated_ from Nexus. I was planning something for them too.

I waved the autograph in the air. "See how easy it was?"

"What are we going to use it for?" David asked.

"You'll see" I told them. "By the way, I think Cena noticed me so we got to make this quick". I looked around before we huddled together and they listened closely. "Remember that team that Cena started in July before Summerslam, well we're going to get back at each" I started talking carefully "and…every…one…of…them". They all looked at each other before looking back at me. "Including Bret Hart?" Husky asked. "I mean he's old and retired". "He wasn't too old to say yes to joining team Raw. The Miz is going to get it too for almost joining before he was replaced by Daniel Bryan. Randy Orton and…" I hesitated for moment before saying, voice sounding like I was about to cry, "John Cena are definitely on our list." They gave questioning look as to why my voice changed so suddenly when I said Johns' name. "Big Show, Daniel Bryan, Darren Young, Drew McIntyre and Sheamus too". They all shook their heads. I chose Drew and Sheamus because it pissed me off that we used to be friends and now they hated me. They won't even answer my calls. We all talked about what we plan to do to them.

"Well we start tomorrow after they tape Smackdown in Birmingham with R-Truth _and_ Drew McIntyre. I got you all plane tickets to get there and I booked us hotel rooms under false names". They all shook the heads. "Good. Now that we all agree…". Heath interrupted with, "What about the divas?" We all looked at each other before looking at Heath like he had lost his damn mind. "Why would we want to get back at them?" Michael asked. "Remember those "little dick, no testicles" comments they made about us backstage. Let's get 'em for it". We still looked at Heath like he lost his damn mind. "Okay", I said. Everyone looked back at me. "Name one diva to get back at by tomorrow and we'll make it happen". They couldn't believe I had just gave that request, but they all still answered with "Okay" and "Cool".

"Alright guys. I have to go since technically I'm not supposed to be here. I'll leave first then you guys count to ten and follow out one at a time". "Sure", they said. I was about to leave when Otunga stopped me, "Uh, Barrett". I turned around to look at him. "Sorry for kicking you out on your ass and all" Otunga began. "_You've got to be kidding me. He calls this an apology_", I thought. He continued with, "But business is business". The nerve of the arsehole. I just shrugged and said, "It's okay". "_You big-arsed bitch_", I thought. Then I walked out the room.

As I walked down the hall, I spotted John Cena and Randy talking with John Morrison. They turned around and Randy pointed at me. They started to run towards me. Uh-oh. Gotta go. I went the other way looking for a way to get to the parking lot and into my silver 2011 Ford Mustang GT. My Bentley was at a car shop while I borrowed the Mustang. If I showed at in my Bentley, people might remember that it belonged to me since Cena made sure to throw Gabriel into the windshield of it on Raw when I wouldn't rehire him.

They kept following me. They even split up to catch me. Santino, Koslov, and Mark Henry even joined in trying to help them catch me. Luckily, I ran fast holding onto the hood on my head so they wouldn't definitely know that it was me when it flew off my head from running. I finally found the exit that led to the parking lot. They ran faster and I ran faster. I quickly found my car and unlock it. I ran in when they were 20 feet away. I locked the doors and put the key in the ignition. Then when the car was on, I put it in reverse just as they were about to reach. John was close that banged the hood with his hand and yelled "Dammit". They kept running after me until I was all the way out of the parking lot. I then drove to a motel.

At the motel, I thought about the plans we had for the other superstars. I got very tired so after watching some bloody stupid show on tv, I turned it off. I'm an insomniac so I thought for a while. I thought about John most of the time. The only reason I had told those guys that I would get back at John was so they that they wouldn't become suspicious. The truth is I'm not going to let John get hurt as bad as the others. It'll be something light, maybe even fun. Call it prank.

After 2 hours, I finally went to sleep. It was 2 am and the dream I had next was the most bloody awful reoccurring dream I ever had:

"Charles, NO! Don't do this!"

"Daddy! Don't hurt mommy!

"Dad!" 10-year old Wade said. "Please daddy! Just…stop. …Pleeeaaase…"

**Wow, what was Wade dreaming about and what are these guys planning to do? I plan to update soon. In the meantime, please review.**

**By the way, did you guys seen Tough Enough tonight? It's insane. Two people had to leave just like last only this time both were injured in one show! First Martin (who was really good) had to go then Christina and she's the last woman on the show (or did she?) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own these characters. There's slash in this one so if you don't like it, don't read it. Also my chapters are going to be shorter so I can add more chapters. Here's Chapter 4:**

Converting my actions

Chapter 4

**John P.O.V.:**

Randy, JoMo, Santino, Koslov, Mark Henry, and I were in the parking lot after chasing the mysterious man out of the arena and parking lot.

JoMo turned to me and said, "You really think that was Barrett? What does he want? Another beating?" Randy answered with, "Probably or he's planning something, but what?" Randy turned to me. I said, "I don't know. I mean, what's left for him here?" "Da Netis", Koslov said, trying to say "The Nexus" with his Russian accent.

"That's true", Randy said. "They might have lied about him being throwed out of Nexus. He's probably still friends with them and they probably planned his move to Smackdown." "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it wasn't Barrett", I said. Randy sighed before Henry opened his mouth with, "Well, just in case, we should alert Vince to heighten security". "Good. Okay. But if Barrett comes back here uninvited, I'll deal with him myself", I said, giving a look to show that I was serious. We all left the parking lot and went to call Vince.

After we called Vince, he agreed to hire more security. Randy and I went back to the hotel. When we opened the door to my hotel room, Randy grabbed my arm, turned me around and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but then I reciprocated the kiss and put my arms around his neck. Then Randy put his hands on my waist before moving them up my shirt. His back was to the door so without breaking the kiss, he kicked the door closed. "Mmm, I love you, Johnny", he mumbled into the kiss.

"I love you too", I said back, breaking the kiss and removing his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. We moved towards the bed while I removed my shirt, pants, shoes, socks, and boxers. I was naked with my hard-on in full view. I laid on the bed as Randy took off his boxers and his hard-on sprang out, hitting mine. "Looks like the Vipers' snake is hissing" I said, looking fondly at the leaky head before reaching out and collecting some of the pre-cum with my finger.

"I want you to do me dry", I said.

"I don't want to hurt you".

"You won't".

As I laid in missionary position, Randy lined himself at my entrance. Pointing at the music system across the room, I asked, "Do you want to play some "entrance" music", I joked. Randy didn't answer. He just lined himself with my hole and thrust in. I began to feel pain mixed with pleasure as Randy pulled out, leaving the head in, and then thrusting all the way back in, hitting my sweet spot dead on. I bucked my hips. "Oh, FUCK Randy!" I yelled. "You like that, Johnny!" Randy yelled. "Oh Fuck yeah!" I screamed. After a few minutes, I felt that feeling boiled in my stomach. "I…I…I'm about to…", I stuttered. "Not yet", Randy told me. Randy then wrapped his hand around my dick and started jerking and twisting it, making me scream out his name as I came over his hand and stomach. My walls tightened around his dick and he came about a minute later, screaming my name. He kept thrusting until he emptied himself.

Randy collapsed on me, not caring about the cum on my stomach. We jumped when we heard a knock on the door. "Everything okay in there", asked JoMo on the other side of the door. "Yeah!" I yelled. "Okay John, I'll see you at the signing tomorrow". "Sure thing", I yelled. JoMo must have heard the screaming and wanted to know what was going on. I had forgotten to lock the door, but JoMo just assumed it was locked. If not he would have walked in and saw me and Randy together and knew found out our secret. We still didn't want people to know that we're gay.

I got up and locked the door. Randy went into the bathroom and got a towel. He came out and cleaned us both off. "Which bed do you want to sleep on?" I asked. "The clean one", Randy answered. We had two beds so it looked like we were sharing a room like friends do instead of having one bed and us looking like homos. Though we were.

We laid down to go to sleep and around 3 am, Randy was asleep, but I was still up thinking about what Barrett was doing on Raw. Then I got a call from the devil himself.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

"Wade…Wade…wake up." I didn't recognized the voice at first. Then I realized that it was Gabriel. I sat up and looked into his eyes. I had forgotten that I gave him a key to my motel room. I tried to forget the dream I just had. "You were yelling in your sleep", he told me. "I know. You know what? I don't think I will get back to sleep tonight", I said. Then in his seductive voice, he said, "Well let me keep you company then". He kissed me and I reciprocated. I laid him down and pulled his pants and boxers off. He opened his legs with eager. His erection sprang high.

I was only wearing boxers so my erection was visible through my pants. I hadn't had sex in two weeks so I was ready to fuck him. I released my hardness from its confines and went to the drawer to get some lube. I put some lube on my fingers and inserted a finger into Gabriel. He winced because he was always so tight. I inserted a second finger and then put my mouth on his cock so he didn't feel it when I inserted the third. I hit his prostate then. He bucked his hips as I kept hitting his prostate and suck on the head of his cock. A few minutes later, I pulled and mouth off him and took my fingers out his arse. He whined when I did.

I then placed myself at his entrance and thrust in. I remembered where his prostate was and angled myself to where his prostate was. I thrust myself into that angle, hitting his spot each time. "DAMN, …WADE…that feels so good!" he cried. I didn't say anything. I just kept thrusting. I pulled out as far as the head before thrusting back in. "FUCK", I yelled. Justin moaned and moaned. I closed my eyes, but instead of thinking about Justin like I should have been, I thought of John. I thought about that time John walked out of the shower when he forgot his towel. He didn't know that I was there at first, but when he saw me standing there, he grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself. I freeze framed in my mind the part before he put a towel on; the part where he was naked. I kept thinking about Johns' sexy body while thrusting into Gabriel. I thought about thrusting into John.

In my mind, I grabbed Johns' dick and jerked him off while thrusting into him. I rubbed his chest with both hands before running my fingers over his biceps. I kept thrusting for what seemed like hours. "Aaaaahhhhh…God", he yelled as he came over my hand. "I love you, Wade". I came immediately after screaming, "I love you, too…John". I kept thrusting until I was emptied out. I opened my eyes and looked at the angry eyes of Gabriel. I realized I had said those words aloud. "_Holy Shit_", I thought. I was in trouble.

"What…the…FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!" he yelled.

"Don't yell. People will hear-", I said.

"I don't give a shit", he interrupted. "Did you just call me 'John'?"

"I…I…"

"You still want him, don't you?"

"I…I"

"I can't believe I allowed myself to think you loved me and that you were over John. So, am I right? Do you still want him? Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I…I", I kept stuttering. I couldn't lie anymore so I said, "Yes". Justins' face softened. "We need to end this because I still want him and I still want to be with him. I know that there's a big chance that I will never have him, but I have to try or else I won't be able to love you fully. I'm sorry. You deserve better". Gabriel looked down and his half-naked body. He probably felt used. He then looked up at me and cooed through tears, "Fuck you, Wade…'cuz that's something I'll never do again". He put his clothes back on and left. I wiped the cum off my hand onto the bed and just sat there. I felt terrible ending things like that with Justin.

I went to the bag and grabbed my phone. I had to call John and apologize for everything. That's the reason I broke up with Gabriel in the first place. I had to give myself to John fully. I dialed Johns' number. I still remembered it.

"Hello", John answered. He sounded like he hadn't been to sleep yet. I paused for a few moments before saying, "John, don't hang up. I need to talk to you". I could hear him breathing on the other line. "I know your ass isn't calling me after what you've done". I didn't say a word. John continued, "I know that was you today at the arena pretending to be a tech guy. What the hell were you doing there? I know you're planning something. Just what is it? Look if you want to start another fight, then listen and listen good. If you want some…" he started to whisper. "Come get some!". He was very angry. Before he could hang up, I quickly said, "I wanted to apologize for everything…for the way I treated you in Nexus and for trying to rape you. You have to understand, I would never to that to someone, I". John interrupted, "Anyone, but me right" he snarled. "I'm sorry. I was drinking. I would have _never_ done that sober to anyone." I told him. "I would do anything for your forgiveness".

I couldn't tell him that I still had feelings for him. "Barrett, you want my forgiveness?" he said in a soft tone. "Yes", I told him. "Please". "Barrett, I'll forgive you if" he paused then began again. "If you don't ever call me again!" he yelled before hanging up. I held the phone to my ear for a few seconds before putting it away. I just sat there for a while. I should have known it wouldn't have worked. It'll probably take time. Their friends might encourage them to still hate each other though. I laid down. I didn't sleep for the rest of the night because of insomnia…and because of that blood awful dream I didn't want to have.

**John P.O.V.:**

I can't believe that asshole. He calls me after what he did; like I would ever forgive the things he did. "_He did sound sincere though_", I thought. But I can't just forgive what he did. I mean, I was scared and begged him not to do it, but he kept trying to rape him. Thank God for Randy. A few seconds later and Barrett would have had his way with me. Then I thought, "_We need to settle this face to face and soon_". I looked at Randy who was still sleeping. I chose not to tell him about Barretts' call. The fans didn't know, but that IED thing was real. He would be very angry and would probably kill Barrett for calling. He never forgot what he did to me.

I laid on my side facing him, wrapped my arm around him and went to sleep.

**Nobody's P.O.V.:**

Justin drove to the hotel he was staying at. Heath was on the same floor as him so he walked to his room instead. He knocked. No answer. "_He's probably asleep_", Justin thought. "_It is 3 in the morning_". He knocked two more times before Heath asked who it was. "It's me", Justin answered weakly. Heath opened the door and asked, "What's wrong?" He noticed Justins' tears. "Nothing", Justin answered. "I just don't want to sleep alone".

"Well, I have only one bed"

"That's okay. I'll lea-"

"No, No, we're friends. We can share. Come in, you big baby", Heath joked.

Justin smiled and walked in, putting his bag down before going and plopping down on the bed and going right to sleep. Heath closed the door and went to the bed, laying next to Gabriel.

Heath had feelings for Gabriel for years, but he didn't want Justin to know yet. Of course, he knew about Barrett and Gabriel, but didn't say anything. He wanted to keep it secret for a while. Heath thought that Justin was crying about Barrett and hoped that Barrett and Gabriel were down so he could make his move. He didn't care about what people thought. He had been caring about what people thought for too long and it almost cost him the man he wanted the most, Gabriel. No Heath wasn't gay or bi because he didn't like to label things. He just knew he had feelings for Gabriel since FCW.

Heath and Gabriel had to get up in 4 hours to catch the plane to Birmingham with Barrett and the other guys from Nexus to execute their revenge plan. He would talk to Gabriel about what happened with Barrett in the morning.

**Well, Justin and Wade are done! I had to end it soon to get it out the way and focus on John and Wade. Review please, all who read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for the pranks to start or are they going to be more than just pranks? Other P. in this chapter also. Chapter 5 (Yay!) is about to begin:**

Converting my actions

Chapter 5

**Wade P.O.V.:**

We were in the parking lot of the arena for Smackdown in Birmingham, talking in a minivan I rented. It was me, Justin, Heath, Ezekiel, Otunga, Harris, and McGillicutty. Zeke decided to help us because we promised to help him with his visa issues. Also he figured it'd be fun to play pranks, though they were more than just pranks in everyone else's eyes. I was in the drivers' seat while Otunga was in the passenger seat. Justin had refused to sit next to me.

We were all talking about how our revenge plan was going to go down. "You know, that they are going to directly blamed you, Heath, Justin, and probably Zeke too for this", Otunga told me. "That's why I want you, Harris, McGillicutty and the 2 other guys to do it during my match or when we are around a large group of people so that we will have an alibi", I told them. They looked at each other questionably. "Wait a minute Wade. What 2 other guys?" Harris asked. I smiled, opened the window, and tapped on window of the car next to me.

The guys all had their mouths open in shock when they saw who the two _other_ guys were. "Skip, Tarver, welcome home!" I said, shaking their hands. Justin was closest to the door so he opened it and let Skip and Tarver sit in the 2nd and 3rd row. He hugged them and said, "Welcome back, guys". Heath hugged them and said, "I thought you guys were never coming back". "Well, we did. Especially for this", Skip said. "My ankles healed up, but they still have me doing dark matches". They received welcome backs, hugs and hand-shaking from the other guys before I began saying, "Otunga, Harris, and McGillicutty; you will dress up as janitors for your disguises and I want you to keep your heads down. I don't want you looking directly at the superstars because they might see you faces and recognize you. Skip and Tarver have jobs here in human resources so that's their cover. If you have any problems, call them on these walkie-talkies."

I handed them all walkie-talkies. "Now the Corre will introduce themselves next week and our motto will be that there is no leader. That we are all equals. So if anyone has any other suggestions then speak up. We're equals here. Your opinion matters."

"Why get back at the Big Show? We're already going to beat him in the ring", Zeke asked.

"That's in the ring. These plans are strictly for backstage purposes", I told him. "Anyone else?"

"Couldn't we use those transparent facemask? I mean, I heard that they hide your face really well", Otunga asked.

"You know, I actually thought about using those, but I couldn't get a hold of them. Plus, it would be suspicious if more than one man wore it in the same building", I told them all. "Any other questions?" They all shook their heads no. "Okay. Otunga, Harris, McGillicutty, put on the janitors' outfits in the trunk." Harris and McGillicutty got the janitors' outfits and handed one to Otunga. They each slipped them on as I gave them their next instructions, "I will slip you 3 in the back of the arena. If anyone tries to talk to you, disguise your voices. Put these large caps on to hide you heads and faces. Oh and I almost forgot." I handed them fake janitors' id badges. "Otunga, your name will be Juan Reyes and if anyone ask, you're from Colombia. Harris and McGillicutty, you will be brothers named Jeffrey and Melvin Doberman. Otunga, follow R-Truth and McGillicutty and Harris will follow Drew. I pointed to Skip and Tarver. "You too will follow the Big Show. Look through his files and see if you can get something on him. Okay let's go!" As I drove to the back door of the arena, Tarver spoke up and said, "I just realized something". I asked him what. He said, "This is a 9 man job. That's a lot of guys". Heath then said, "That's what she said". We all burst with laughter as we parted ways.

Big Shows' music was playing so when went out and down the ramp slowly. Earlier I had made a speech that everyone would think of me as Julius Caesar. I was about to go out for my match when I pulled Justin aside. He was talking to Heath when I asked to speak with him. "Are you sure you want to help with this after what happened last night?" "Oh, yeah", he said. "I understand why you did what you did. I mean, you still like John and you're on some strange mission to get him back though it mostly likely work", he snidely remarked. Before I could say anything else, he began again with, "Look, you need to go out for your match and we got to get ready to come and help _you_ out". He started to walk back to Heath, but he turned around and said, "I have better things" he looks at Heath, then at me and says, "and _people_ to do". I stood there shocked as he walked to Heath and kissed his cheek. Heath smiled at him, then at me. "_Are they sleeping together?_" I thought. "_I didn't even know Heath was gay. Or is he?_"

I didn't expect Justin to move on so quickly or for it to be with Heath, but good for him. I'm happy for him. I heard my music play and I went out and down the ramp.

**Harris P.O.V.:**

Wade had us followin' Drew, which was strange because I thought they were friends. He told us that he knew that Drew had been cheatin' on Tiffany with someone, but he didn't know who. What he did know was that he would be with this mystery girl during the time of his match and we were goin' to catch him in the act. Drew didn't tell Wade any of this, but when I asked how he knew, he told us that he has his ways.

I pretended to be a janitor named Melvin and cleaned the floor with the mop I had while I looked for Drew. "_Where would I go to have an affair that my wife didn't know about?_" I thought. I decided that a secluded part of the arena was the way to go. I had to hurry up before Wades' match was over. McGillicutty decided to stand by the entrance to the stage and call on the walkie-talkie when Wades' match was done.

I looked around the empty part of the arena. I saw some superstars on the way, but with my head down and my cap on no one knew it was me. I was walkin' and lookin' in every room when I decided to give and tell Wade that I had failed when I found a door that was locked. I put my ear to the door and heard a woman…moanin'.

I was given a set of keys earlier to every room in the building since I had a fake janitor badge. I quietly tried every key until I found the one and slowly opened the door to peek in. I saw Drew across the room with his side to the door. He was naked and fuckin' the hell out of a blonde who was also naked. Her face was covered by her long hair. "Uh, Uh, Uuuuhhh…Dddrrreeeewww!" she screamed. He was poundin' away at her like crazy. I quickly got my camera phone to film the sex scene that was given me a hard on.

As I was filmin', I noticed that he was leaned down to push her tits together and suck both her nips. "Oh, God!" she yelled. "Mmmm", he said with tits in his mouth. I quietly unzipped my suit and reached into my pants to stroke myself a little. This scene was hot! I focused in a little on her pussy. Drew was poundin' away at it. It was waxed just like his junk. They looked like porn stars!

After he was done suckin' her tits, he pinned her against the wall with her legs straddlin' his waist. He kept poundin' and poundin' and I kept filmin' and jerkin'. He also had his right hand wrapped in her hair and left hand grabbin' her right tit. That's when I saw who she was. _"Oh my God", I thought._ "_Kelly-Kelly!_" Shit. I knew she was a slut, but she was really fuckin' Drew knowin' he was married to Tiffany. As if one blonde wasn't enough. He had to have two! He could have let someone else had Kelly-Kelly…or Tiffany. I would love to fuck either of those Playboy bunnies.

They were both really sweatin'. The rubber band in Drews' hair had fallen out so his hair was down. She screamed, "Uh, Uh…Uh…Uuuhhhhhhhh!" She must have came. He pulled out and started jerkin' himself before cumin' on her stomach and tits. They both sat down to take a breath. She then rubbed the cum in her skin making her tits and stomach glisten. I could have came right in my pants from that action alone.

I would have stopped filmin' right there, but decided to keep the camera on. It was a good thing too. They started talkin' while I was recordin'. "We can't keep sneakin' aroun' like dis", he said to her. "Come on, Drew. You said so yourself that this was fun. I mean, you told me that Tiffany wouldn't sweat out her extensions over sex. From what you told me, sex with Tiffany is boring. Making love to me is great!"

"Ya know, people think yer a slut, right?"

"So? Fuck them! I don't care if they think I'm a slut 'cuz I'm getting mine. They're just jealous 'cuz they're probably getting nothing at home or anywhere else!" She sits on Drews' lap facin' him. In a seductive voice she said, "So next time, you gonna eat my pussy, Mr. Scottish?" He replied with, "O Course, baby doll". He kissed her long and hard before they got up to put their clothes on smilin' at each other. I took my hand out my pants and pressed end on the video.

I quietly closed the door and relocked it so they wouldn't know it had been opened. They were so busy with their fuck scene that they never noticed, but they were both sluts so I don't care. I zipped my suit back up before McGillicutty called the talkie to tell me Wades' match was almost over. Good 'cuz I was hungry. I walked back to the Wades' locker room pretending to mop the floor like a janitor. While doing that I made sure to press send on the video. In a few seconds I bet Tiffany was getting a rude awakening.

**Otunga P.O.V.:**

I was glad Wade chose me to get dirt on R-Truth. I guess it's 'cuz he was my Pro on NXT and we didn't get along. Now I had the chance to get back at him good. I looked down at my ugly janitors' suit. Wade could have picked out better disguises, but at least he was letting us get our revenge on the other superstars. Makes me almost feel back for throwin' him out of Nexus…_almost_.

"Man, I'ma call Jennifer later. Gonna tell her about this", I told myself. I went back the room with the food for the superstars. I decided to go in since it was empty. I picked some fruit and cheese out and ate it right there. I knew I should be working, but Wades' match hadn't started yet so I helped myself. I was almost done when I heard, "Hey man. This food is for the superstars man. You ain't a superstar. You just the help." I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. That was R-Truths' voice.

I disguised my voice to that of a spanish guy. I knew a little Spanish so I said, "Lo siento, señor" before putting my head down and trying to get out the door. Before I did he asked, "Do I know you? You look like some dude I seent". With my voice still disguised I said, "No, No, señor" and left with my janitors' cart.

Later, I was still following him. He went into a room and closed the door. I went to the door. I couldn't hear through the door so I decided to listen under the door. I took a scrub brush out the cart and scrubbed the floor so it would look like I was on my knees cleaning the floor instead of eavesdropping. I also took out my phone with had a voice recorder.

"You got 'em?" R-Truth asked.

"Yeah man. Now you want the pills or the needle". It was JTG! He took out a bottle of pills and a medium-sized bottle of liquid with a needle. "_No way!_" I thought. "_It couldn't be_". Was R-Truth on steroids?

"Yah know I need my juice". R-Truth answered. He was on steroids. I smiled. "_Got yah!_" I thought. I also video recorded him using sticking himself with a needle right there. Then I got off the floor and went to Wades' locker room. He should be done with his match soon. I sent the video and voice recording to Vince's email.

**Tarver P.O.V.: **

The match with Big Show was over and me and Skip still couldn't find anything on Big Show. I had called a couple of friends to find out some information on him, but they hadn't called back yet.

Then a few minutes later, I got a call from a friend, Ray. "So what'd you get?"

"I got his birth certificate. It seems that there are two for a Paul Wight, born February 8th, 1972. One's from Tokyo, Japan and the other is from South Carolina. The one from South Carolina was made 2 months later." That meant that…Big Show was born in Japan. He's not legally an American. "Fax me the information", I said. After I got the information, I looked it over. It was legit.

"Okay. Thanks, Ray. I owe you one." I hung up. I called Wade and told him, Heath, Justin, and Ezekial to go to the main hallway where all the superstars hang out. The reason for us executing our plan during his match and while Wade and the Corre were around other people was so that they had an alibi when someone wanted to find out who ratted them out.

When Wade said that he had made it to the main hallway, we both hung up. I faxed both birth certificates to the USCIS (in other words, _immigration_). Oh, this is truly a good night! Who ever heard of a giant getting deported to Japan? Looks like I'm about to. Looks like he might spend his birthday there, which was coming up soon.

**Justin P.O.V.:**

When I was talking Wade earlier, I initiated that I was sleeping with Heath. Well, I was telling the truth. Earlier that morning, I had told Heath about me and Wade. He's my friend and I needed someone to talk too. I told him I was gay. He told me that he didn't think he was gay, but that he's liked me since FCW. One thing led to another and we ended up fucking. I don't regret it either. Wade didn't want me so I was going to move on.

Heath and I decided that we were going to give this dating thing a try so after the show we are going on a date to a restaurant alone after we get done celebrating the Corres' debut with the others.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

During the match, Heath and Justin came and attacked the Big Show, disqualifying me. He was beating us up until Zeke slowly came to the ring. The crowd thought he was going to stop us, but he ended up knocking the Big Show out. The crowd booed us as we held each other's hands in the air.

After the match, Husky, McGillicutty, and David met us in my locker room. They returned the janitor stuff they had borrowed and were already standing in my locker room.

"I caught R-Truth juicin', man. I sent it the video and voice recordin' to Vince", Otunga told us. We all congratulated him and patted him on the back for such a fine job. "I can't believe he's using steroids. And he calls himself a _pro_". Justin told him. I turned to Harris and McGillicutty. "Well", I said.

Harris spoke up, "Well, I did catch Drew cheating on Tiffany with", he started "Kelly-Kelly". We all had shocked looks on our faces. I couldn't believe it. Drew and Kelly-Kelly. The man must have a blonde-fetish.

Just then Tarver told us to go to the main hallway so that we can have an alibi when he sends something. I hung up when I got there. Otunga, Harris, and McGillicutty were no longer needed so they went to the van and I gave them the keys. We stood around talking. A lot of superstars were around, including Drew and Kelly. Everyone stared at us and talked to each other. They had seen what we did to the Big Show so we were already hated.

Then we heard a woman scream, "Drew! Drew! Where the fuck are you?" Everyone, including Drew turned around. It was Tiffany. When she spotted Drew, she ran up to him and smacked him across the head several times. She jumped on him and started pulling his hair, trying to rip it out of his skull. "Ah, shit", he kept yelling. R-Truth and Jack Swagger pulled her off him before she asked him, "How the fuck could you sleep with her? How the fuck could you sleep with that tramp?" She pointed at Kelly-Kelly, who now looked embarrassed. Kellys' face turned red.

R-Truth and Swagger had let her go and she went after Kelly-Kelly. She pulled her hair. Then she took off her heels and kept hitting her with the point on the heels, almost hitting Kelly in the eye and blinding her. Before Cody Rhodes and Drew could pull her away, she gave Kelly a punch in both eyes. When she claimed down, Drew and Cody let her go. Then she turned around and kicked Drew in the crotch several times. He held his crotch, lying on the floor before Tiffany told him, "You won't be fuckin' her now…or anyone for that matter". People started laughing and snickering. Then Vince came into the area, "What's all this ruckus?" He asked.

Still laughing, Trent Barreta told him, "It seems that Drew's a Scottish ho who enjoyed two different slices of American Pie!" We all were laughing at Barreta's joke, including me. Vince didn't understand so Trent gave a simpler explanation. "Drew was caught cheating with Kelly-Kelly". "THAT BITCH FUCKED MY HUSBAND!" Tiffany yelled and tried to lunged at Kelly again, but Swagger stopped her. "Now that's FLAWLESS", Lay-Cool yelled. "_Typical bitches_", I thought. "Enough!" Vince yelled. "Someone take Kelly and Drew to the medics room and get them checked out. R-Truth, Big Show, come with me. I need to talk to _both_ of you. Now clear out". "Ooooooo, they're in trouble", I heard someone say. R-Truth and Big Show ignored them and left with Vince. Swagger and Kingston took Kelly and Drew to the medics.

I smiled behind all their backs before heading to my locker room. I got a feeling that someone was watching me, but when I turned around, it was just superstars walking back to their rooms.

After the show, all 9 of us got into the minivan. Heath was telling Skip and Tarver what went down with Drew and Tiffany. We were all still laughing about that. "So what happened with Big Show?" I asked Tarver. We all looked at him before he said with a smile, "Well, it looks like he wasn't born in America. It looks like he was born in Japan. Immigration has his info now". We all had shocked looks on our faces. "How did this happen without the government knowing?" Otunga asked. "Well, I heard that sometimes American parents with young kids under 3 months who have their kids in other countries and want their kids to be American citizens, they might say that there kid was born at home, which is why the no American hospital has any record of their births. They might even have a midwife there to lie for them and say the kid was born at home. So then they are given American social security numbers and birth certificates without the government knowing that they were outside the US. Rarely are they caught unless they are famous". We all nodded our heads in understanding. That might be what happened. I guess Pauls' parents are going to be in trouble too.

"We got lucky tonight. We got back at 3 guys in one night and didn't get caught. Now that's teamwork!" McGillicutty said. We all decided to get back at Darren Young on Thursday when he would be on WWE Superstars.

I drove away from the arena smiling. I started to think about what Johns' face would look like if he saw what we had done. It wouldn't look good, but I didn't care. I stopped thinking about John and started thinking about the Royal Rumble match the Corre was going to enter in 2 weeks.

I drove us to a bar to celebrate. Then I drove us to the hotel that I had made reservations under false names for. Heath and Justin decided to go eat at the hotel restaurant. They wanted to be _alone_, I'm told. 2 hours later, I went to sleep in my hotel room bed. That bad reoccurring dream came back:

"Charles, NO! Don't do this!"

"Daddy! Don't hurt mommy!

"Dad!" 10-year old Wade said. "Please daddy! Just…stop. …Pleeeaaase…"

**I know I said that I would make the chapters shorter, but that might happen later on. I want have a lot of ideas so that's why the chapters are still this long. Please Review.**

**Lo siento, señor=** I'm sorry, sir


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 is here. I know you can't wait for John to talk to Barrett. That might happen in the next chapter, but I don't like being a spoiler. I don't own these characters, but I wish I did just like you do:**

Converting my actions

Chapter 6

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I dreamt that horrible dream from when I was 10, but for some reason, something else happened this time. When I was running, I ran into a door and fell over someone. I was in the laundry room that I was in when I tried to rape Cena. In fact, I was standing over Cena with my pants and boxers down and my erection near Cena's entrance. Then I felt a chair hit the back of my head and woke up.

I was in my hotel room. It was Wednesday and I had to be back in Nashville for WWE Superstars. Actually I didn't have to be because I didn't _have_ to do these revenge schemes, but I couldn't let the guys down. Plus, I still felt anger towards Team Raw for losing at Summerslam. That loss was what started to tear Nexus apart in the first place. Yes, Darren Young was the first to get kicked out of Nexus, but I started to feel hatred towards the guy that night that in the parking lot when Gabriel was thrown through that car by Cena. He was with the group of guys who attacked the Nexus in the parking lot that night.

Last night in the car, the guys and I talked about it.

_Flashback_

"Why don't we get back at the guys who attacked me in the parking lot on Raw", Justin asked. "Yeah", Heath said. "It was because of that we lost the titles the next week". "No. That was mostly because of Cena. I wouldn't worry about those other guys except Darren Young and Daniel Bryan. I mean, those other guys are small fries and Young and Bryan used to be a part of Nexus. We didn't even kick out Bryan." The reason for Bryan not being in Nexus for more than a week was because Vince decided to enforce his pg laws and fire him for that tie-choking incident on Justin Roberts. Vince didn't want to get blamed so he had us make up a story about Bryan getting kicked out of Nexus.

Instead of Bryan rejoining us when he came back. He decides to join team Raw _on his own_ accord. We would have accepted him back into the Nexus, but he joins team raw so it wouldn't ruin the storyline. Fuck the storyline! We were the ones calling him to make sure he was all right. We even begged Vince to let him come back! That's okay. He'll get his one day. "Aw, come on, Wade", Husky said. "Me and Otunga almost got our asses handed to us that night. We almost didn't make it out the building unseen". "Yeah, man. It was mostly because of Cena, but they decided to help and" Otunga started talking through clinched teeth "WE HATE THEM FOR IT!" Everybody in the car looked at him.

I kept focusing on my driving. "Well, you know that means", I started to say. "For Ezekiel". Everyone looked at Ezekiel with angry eyes. Ezekiel got a look that showed fear and anger. We all remembered that he was a part of those group of guys. "You know what this means, Zeke", Otunga told him aloud. They all kept their angered looks on Zeke, including me. Zeke put his hand on the door handle like he was about to jump out of the car. Then out of nowhere, we all burst out with laughter. Zeke had a questionable look on his face. "We're just kidding, man", Heath said. "We let you off the hook since you're helping us". Zeke breathed a sigh of relief and let go of the door handle. "Look I'll think about it, okay", I said. "But we're all equals", Justin began. "That is what you said, right Wade?" Justin smirked at me, happy to have caught my mistake. "_He really hates me_", I thought. "Right, but since we are all equals, we all must agree, including me so I give you my answer tomorrow".

_End of Flashback_

I went through my bag to get my toothbrush, toothpaste, and soap. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water to heat it up. I brushed my teeth with both Pepsodent and Crest 3D White. They both keep my teeth white and fresh. After stripping, I went into the shower. I washed with Nubian Heritage Cocoa & Papaya Organic soap. I first learned about the soap from an African guy at a Kwanzaa festival. I know mostly black people use it, but I don't care. It keeps my skin soft and soothes me.

My mind then went to the dream I had last night. Why did I have that dream? Most of all, why did I dream of that night in the laundry room with John afterwards? I decided to figure it out later. I needed to figure it out later because thinking about John is making me horny. I decided to masturbate in the shower with John on my mind. After 10 minutes, I came screaming his name. I felt a little better so I turned off the water, stepped out the shower and walked out the bathroom. I was the only one in the hotel room so I was fine walking out naked. When I walked past the mirror, I took a look at myself, admiring the great looking body I had. I still looked great at 30 years old though my face looked a little bit older with my crooked nose and wrinkles around the eyes.

Today, the guys and I decided to have a party in my room so I decided that to go clothes shopping. I put on a sweatshirt and sweatpants and headed out. I got Justin, Heath and Zeke to go with me. We took the minivan. The other guys decided to stay behind to get the party ready. I told them that I agreed with getting back at the guys who jumped Nexus that night on Raw and they all cheered. They couldn't wait. This meant that tomorrow, we were going to do something to Yoshi Tatsu and David Hart Smith too.

In the van, Zeke fell asleep in the passenger seat while I drove. Heath and Justin took it as an opportunity to make out in the backseat. No one could see through the windows in the back so they didn't worry about being caught.

As I was watching them, I thought, "_If only I had been nice to John to begin with and told him how I felt before this Nexus business, we could have been like that_". We arrived at Shaia's mens clothing store. "We're here", I yelled. Zeke woke up and Justin and Heath stopped kissing before Zeke caught them.

Inside the store, there were suits, formal wear and just about everything that was either American, Turkish, Italian or Japanese. I brought some suits, nudie cold denim jeans, dress shoes, white blouses, denim shirts and bowties. It added up to $1300. Justin and Heath didn't buy anything because the clothes weren't their style and nothing there fit Zeke.

It was noon when we were done so we went to Wendy's against Heaths' protest. He tried to get our food free by saying that he was the grandson of the Wendy's chick, but the woman at the counter didn't buy it and we had to pay for our food. It was 1 in the afternoon when we finished eating so we went to the Birmingham Zoo. We saw some giraffes, elephants, and tigers. When we reached the reptiles section, we were allowed to pet a snake. Zeke jumped away from it saying that it would eat him alive. Heath, Justin and I laughed. A big man like that was scared of snakes. It was hilarious until they brought out a spider. I'm terrified of spiders, but pet it anyway; to keep up appearances. When they put it on my shoulder, I tensed up. "_Holy shit! I can't take this_", I thought. It was crawling on my shoulder. I was sweating profusely. When it started to crawl up my neck, I fainted.

I woke up in the van when I heard laughter. I looked around and saw Zeke driving with me in the passenger seat. Heath and Justin were in the back. They were laughing at me and my fainting incident. I was very embarrassed. I laughed at Zekes' fear of snakes when I was terrified of some much smaller. Boy, I hope my fans didn't see that. "Well sleepyhead", Heath laughed. I turned around to look out the window. Behind my back, Justin had made his hand look like a spider. He put it on my neck and squiggled his fingers around making me jump. "Creepy crawly, creepy crawly", he said laughing. Everyone in the car laughed except me.

We arrived at the hotel and took the elevator up to my room. When we got inside, it was 4 pm and the food and drinks for the party was there. "Hey guys", Heath yelled. "You won't believe what happened at the zoo today". I went into the bathroom to change before Heath told the story. I came out in my denim shirt, jeans, and gym shoes. "Hey man, I heard you caught a case of the creepy crawlies", McGillicutty said. Justin did that same hand thing on my neck like he did in the car, making me jump. All the guys laughed. I just smirked. "Cute Justin", I told him.

A knock came at the door. Skip opened it and in came the female strippers. All the guys cheered except Justin and me since we didn't like woman at all. During the night, hotel staff also came to join the party, both men _and women_. The strippers took off their clothes and danced to the music. Justin and I just drank at the bar. I drank Hennessy and some shots of Gin. Justin drank some Hennessy and Alizé. "What are you guys, gay? Come and join us and the ladies!" Otunga yelled to Justin and I. Two strippers walked over to us. One was blond and the other was brunette and probably Italian. Justin and I looked at each other. We smiled nervously at the women as they sat on our laps. The brunette was on my lap as the blond sat on Justins. I used my charms that I learned from a friend to charm the brunette so she would know I was gay. I put a cherry in my mouth and swirled it around before biting it and letting the juice fall down my chin. Justin pretended to be interested in the blond, but was failing. I noticed that he was looking at Heath mostly. Heath was flirting with the other women and Justin had a jealous look on his face. "_He must really like Heath_", I thought.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. Those drinks were running through me. When I was about to leave the bathroom, I saw a bellboy standing behind the door. "Hey sexy!" he said. "Hey", I said back. He was really drunk and I was really horny. One thing led to another and I took him to my bedroom and we fucked. He was sexy, but I still thought about John. I really cared about John and was still determined to get him. When we were done fucking, we put our clothes back on and snuck out the room. I needed that fuck until I could get my hands on John.

After the party, everyone except Tarver and McGillicutty left. They decided to help me clean up. "Michael, can you get those cups up for me", I asked. They both looked at me. They both we named Michael so I needed to be more specific. "I meant Tarver", I said to them. Tarver picked up the plastic cups and threw them away.

They left when everything was cleaned up. I then went to my bedroom. The bed was still wrinkled from the fuck I had earlier. I put on my pjs and went to bed. I still couldn't sleep. I smelt the sheets. They smelt like sex, but I pretended they smelt like John and me. Was I really obsessed with John? No, I was never obsessed _though_…I did use that Telemonitor 3000 on his phone to listen on his phone calls and I keep pictures of him all over my room back in England. "_But then again_", I thought. "_I did monitor the cell phones of the whole Nexus so I would know if they were turning against me or not. Especially Otunga. Plus, I took down those pictures of Cena. They were just too depressing to look at_". I thought about all this. I still had the video of Orton and John. I had to keep that just in case Cena tried to change his mind and put me in jail for what I tried to do to him. Maybe I'm being paranoid, but you never know. I went to sleep that night. Tomorrow, I was going to Nashville on a 3PM flight. I finally went to sleep an hour later and had surprisingly good dreams.

We were in Nashville at Bridgestone Arena on WWE Superstars. We all dressed up like tech staff or janitors. "This is going to be fun", Heath said. None of us needed an alibi because we weren't suppose to be on the show. We were going to look out for each other so we all came along.

I was wearing a janitor suit and a red-headed Zack Efron style wig, black sunglasses and false nose (to hide my crooked nose). I went into the locker room to pretend to clean up. None of the superstars noticed me. Probably because I was also hunched over like I couldn't stand up straight so I looked a little shorter.

While in the locker room, I heard Primo and Zack Ryder talking. I decided to listen to the conversation. "You know what I heard happened after Smackdown?" Zack asked Primo.

"What man?" Primo asked him back.

"Tiffany asked Drew for a divorce!"

"Shit, man. That's what he gets for fuckin' a slut while his wife's in the same building. If it was me, I would have done it in a ratty motel where no one would see me."

"That's not all. R-Truth is on probation for taking steroids. He had to take a drug test and everything! It came out positive man! Vince said that he had to keep taking test every week for the rest of the year!"

"Man, that's what he gets. Taking steroids isn't fair to the other superstars. I guess both Drew and Truth learned a good lesson in not cheating".

"But I haven't gotten to the best part yet". I started listening very closely this time. "Big Show might be deported. Turns out he wasn't born in America. He was born in Japan. His parents used a fake birth certificate that he and no one else knew about. I heard on the news this morning that his parents were arrested last night for lying about where he was born!"

"No the fuck way! How did they get away with it all these years?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"Well, if he does get deported then Ato de sanshō shite kudasai to that giant fool!" Primo laughed. Zack looked at him funny. Yoshi peaked out and looked around since he heard someone speaking Japanese. "It means see you later in Japanese", Primo told Zack. "Yeah whatever", Zack told Primo. "See ya in the ring". They both left the locker room and Yoshi went back into the shower.

I felt almost bad for Drew and Big Shows' parent…almost. But when you do the crime, you pay the fine…or the time in the case of Big Shows' parents. R-Truth deserved what he got so I didn't care what happened to him. He should have been fired though. I didn't like the Big Show so if he got deported, so what?

Darren, Yoshi, and David Hart Smith were in the shower so I started the plan that I had set out for them. I poured Yoshi's shampoo in the pour before pouring Paul Mitchells' Red Orange shampoo in that same bottle and putting it back in his bag. It was good thing too. That was when he remembered that he forgot his shampoo, came and got it and went back into the shower without noticing me. I then went into Darren's bag and got out his lotion. I took out some G.M. Collin's Phytowhite Dark Spot Serum and pour it into his lotion before shaking it up and putting it back into his bag.

I then went to David's bag and took out his baby oil. I poured some lemon juice inside it and put the baby oil back in his bag. I let the locker room before they came out the shower. I pulled a walkie-talkie out my pocket and said "Cool cat". It was a codeword I used to tell the other guys that the deal was done and it was time to meet up.

We watched the show on the tv screen where most superstars didn't hang out. After the Divas match came the eight team tag match that included Darren, Yoshi, and David. Primo, Yoshi, Darren, and David went walked out slowly. Yoshi, David, and Darren kept their heads down. The audience burst out laughing.

We also burst out laughing. Yoshi's silky black hair was now a red orange mess. Darren Young, who was known for looking like the black John Cena, now had completely white skin. He looked completely like John Cenas' twin except he had rough black hair. "No, that isn't John Cena", Jack Korpela began at the announce table. "That really is Darren Young". "Looks like he's John Cenas' _biggest _fan", Matt Striker told the crowd. The audience laughed again. David, on the other hand, had red and pink blotches over his skin. He was still scratching when he got to the ring. I had remembered hearing him telling Tyson that he was allergic to lemons. I smiled at how good my plan had worked.

Then William Regal, The Usos and Zack Ryder came out. When they got in the ring, Jey Uso told Darren, "Hey Darren! John Cena called. He wants his '80s look back!" This caused Darren to get angry and jumped on Jey as the bell rang. In the end, Darren and his team won. We didn't care. WWE Superstars was a boring show anyway.

We left the building, but before we did we heard Darren Young yell, "Okay, who did this? Somebody better speak up now!" "Yeah", Yoshi said after that. "Who do dis get it!" I think he was trying to say _whoever did this is going to get it_. David was still scratching when a medic stuck him with a needle, probably an allergy shot.

We got into the minivan and drove off.

**Well, read the next chapter. It's going to be good. Please Review! Review! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of these characters:**

Converting my actions

Chapter 7

**John P.O.V.:**

Randy woke me up Saturday morning with a blowjob. I pretended to be asleep for a while before opening my eyes. "Mmmm, what a hell of a wake up", I said. "We can do this all day if you like", he told me. "No, I have a signing in Memphis this morning and you have to fly to Texas for that movie thing, remember?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but we can still make love in the shower, right?" he replied. I nodded. Then we both ran to the bathroom. After the water was hot enough, we both went in and started kissing. He kissed, sucked, and bit my neck as I moaned. I placed my hands on his hips, massaging them as he started kissing me down my chest. He lowered, kissing my abs, stopping just above my crotch line. He looked up at me. My hard-on stood tall; my head was red and leaking with pre-cum. Then he looked back at my cock and swallowed it whole.

My hand was banging against the tile wall. It felt so good. Randy smiled with his mouth full of my dick. His head was bobbing back and forth with eagerness. He reached down and grabbed his erect member and started masturbating. I closed my eyes, feeling the sensations that Randy's mouth was giving me. After a good 20 minutes, I felt that heated feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I'm…gonna…" I tried to tell him. He already knew what I meant and he decided to suck harder. A few minutes later, I came inside Randy's mouth, ropes and ropes of white silk hitting the back of his throat. Randy began to jerk his own member harder until he also came over the tile floor and my feet.

We both sat down to take a breath. "Wow, I wish we could stay in here doing that all day", I said to Randy. We kissed passionately before pulling away. "I love you, John", he said to me. "I love you too, Randy".

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I woke up Sunday morning at 7am with a knock at my hotel room door. I opened it with a sigh. It was Otunga. I let him in so he could begin talking. "I know you're still tired Barrett, but me and the guys been talkin'. We think that we haven't been brutal enough in our schemes". I looked at him with a question mark written on my face. "What I mean is that the allergy thing with Smith and the skin whitening thing with Darren, that's 12 year old stuff. Yeah, we got Big Show in trouble with the law, but…" He paused. "We need to start bashing some heads in. We need to show that we're not to be messed with…without them knowing it's us. Know what I'm saying?"

I kind of understood, but I still asked, "So what do you guys suggest we do…considering that the guys actually talked about this with you?" He looked at with me with wide eyes, realizing that I just considered that he may be lying. He continued, "We want to beat up the rest of the guys on the list, but we want to wear disguises. Disguise our voices, our faces, and our names. We'll use code names".

After he said that, I was speechless. After a few minutes, I finally spoke, "Let me think about, okay?" "Okay", he said. "But you got until tonight". With that, he left the room. I just stood there running my hand through my slick hair. I needed to go for a walk and think about this.

After my shower, I left the hotel in my red-buttoned down shirt and blue jeans. Outside, a woman was passing out pamphlets. "You sir", she said to me, handing me a pamphlet. "New Generation Church welcomes you". "No thanks", I told her. She kept talking, "We're a new church. We're all over the country". "I'm sure you are", I said, walking away, but she didn't stop there. She sort of followed me. "We accept all kinds of people no matter who they. Young, old, rich, poor, healthy, sick, straight, _gay_…"

After hearing that, I thought she may have been and accidentally said that, but then she said, "God loves us all so we accept all people". I took a pamphlet from her. "When's your next meeting?" I asked. "At nine", she answered. I thanked her. I decided to get breakfast at McDonalds and then go to the church. Maybe this is what I needed to feel better and get the courage to make things right in my life.

After listening to the sermon, I felt a lot better about a lot of things. One, I felt a little better about my sexuality. I realized that I didn't need to be ashamed and that there was a higher power that loved me no matter what. I also realized that I needed to make amends for all the things I've done to people, John especially.

I sat in one of the empty pews and remembered that my New Year's resolution was to not make the same mistakes as last year and beat everyone up, which is what the guys were asking him to do. I was supposed to be different. The only reason that Nexus even began was because Vince wanted more ratings so he hired the 8 of us to attack John and CM Punk that night. Then he had us attack Bret Hart the next week since he hated him. Eventually, it got out of hand when I realized I could make us a real stable. I got the guys together and we decided to that we were going to do this alone. So after we finally got our contracts, we attacked Vince; showing him that we were going to dominate the WWE alone. All of it eventually backfired. We attacked everybody and in turn, everybody hated and attacked us back. Now I was sitting here thinking about how I could get back at people (though I really didn't want to anymore) and try to be nice to them and stay out of their way at the same time.

Then a thought popped into my head. "_They would be suspicious if I didn't go through with our plans_", I thought. "_But what if I distanced myself a little. I don't have to attack the guys myself. I can just watch. I've done it before. It won't go against my resolution_". Then another thought popped into my head, "_I could tell John that I'm changed and if he doesn't believe me, I'll tell him that I've been going to church. That might help him see that I'm different and he'll like me_".

I know this means that I will be living a double life, but I have a plan. I plan to have John in my arms by Valentine's day. I know it's less than a month away, but that makes it all worthwhile. It's going to be a challenge, but what will make it easier is by keeping The Corre, the Nexus, and the rest of the WWE out of it. They can't know that I'm trying to woo John Cena.

After the plan with the Nexus and the Corre was done, then I would completely be the good person that John wanted me to be. I just had to get these monkies off my back. The monkies being my so-called "friends". As I was driving back to the hotel, I realized that maybe I didn't deserve Johns' forgiveness after everything I did to him in Nexus. I turned on the radio and the song, "Apologize" with Timbaland was playing. I listened to the words:

_It's too late to apologize, the end_

Maybe my situation is the same as that one.

I called Otungas' phone, but he didn't answer. Then I called Justin. A definite no answering. He still was mad at me. I called Heath and he picked up, "Hello". "I'm in", I began. "But I don't want to put my hands on any of the guys. I want to be the watchman or the overseer. I want to make sure it doesn't go too far". "Cool man, I always knew you'd follow through. I'll go over it with the other guys". He hung up.

"_This makes things different, right? I mean, I'm not going to attack anyone backstage, just in the ring_". I couldn't just stop being the mean bastard I was in the ring though. I had to bring him out sometimes.

I turned on the TV. I wanted to watch a movie. It was "The Color Purple". I had heard about it a lot of times, but never watched it. After watching it, what got to me was the part where Ms. Ceily was about to leave Mister. She said, "Everything that you've done to me, you already did to yourself". It was like she was talking to me! Everything that I did to John came back and slapped me in the face. I lost Nexus as a result. Well, at least I was getting a new start at Smackdown. I just my plans don't ruin it.

We were in North Little Rock, Arkansas at Verizon Arena. Otunga, McGillicutty and Harris were going to meet us at the arena. Tonight was going to be a little different than the others because tonight we were going to cause pain.

I was dressed as a janitor once again. I wore that same red-headed wig (same as last Thursdays) and sunglasses so no one would recognize including John Cena. He was coming back tonight after the injury that Punk gave him. John didn't deserve that injury even though Punk said he did because of what John did to me. I deserved to get those chairs on my head. John treated me the same way I treated him.

Justin, Heath, and Zeke were helping me. Justin wore a blonde, Justin Bieber-like wig. Heath wore the same kind of wig only it was black. Zeke wore a cap to cover his bald head. We all also wore weird-looking sunglasses and all of us dressed like janitors except Zeke who was pretending to be security. Disguises were the only way we knew that no one would bother us.

Our mission was simple: While Punk and the Nexus were out talking to John Cena, we would deliver anonymous letters to John Morrison, Sheamus, Koslov, The Miz, and Mark Henry. Justin had to deliver JoMo's letter, Heath would deliver the Miz's, Zeke would deliver Mark Henry's, and I would deliver both Sheamus and Koslov's. I wanted to give Sheamus his letter myself since I'm an old friend.

I slipped the letter under his door. It read:

_Mr. Sheamus O'Shaunessy,_

_I know you're secret. Meet me in the back of the arena after the show. We need to discuss this matter and I want to discuss it where no one can hear us. If you see me in the hall, don't say anything to me. We'll talk after the show. Don't tell anyone about this letter or this meeting._

_ -Stephanie McMahon_

I knew he would listen to Stephanie, but I didn't want him to tell the others. Plus, if he ran into Stephanie he might tell her about it. I don't know what Sheamus' secret is, but everybody has one and Sheamus will come if he doesn't want it revealed.

All the other letters said the same thing, but Koslov's was written in Russian because we didn't know if he could read it in English or not. We got it off Google Translate. I hope he doesn't get suspicious. I mean, how likely is it that Stephanie would take the time to write it in Russian? I slipped the letter under his door.

I pushed the janitors' cart I had to return it to the nearby janitors' closet. "_After what we do tonight, there will be fewer guys in the Rumble. They will be sore for weeks!_" I thought. I was thinking so much I didn't notice that someone was watching me. I noticed _him_ when I bumped the cart into him.

**John P.O.V.:**

I was going to my locker room after talking to Mark Henry when I noticed that a janitor across from me looked awfully familiar. Then I noticed that he wasn't paying attention as he came closer. The shape of his face…that nose…it was Wade. That guy just can't seem to stay away. I let 23 chairs fall on his head and he still doesn't get the message. Maybe he's still leader of the Nexus. I really can't believe this bullshit about Punk being leader. Maybe that was all a rouse. Man, I can't I forgot to ask Vince to heighten security around here. I guess I'm going to have to deal with Barrett myself.

When he bumped into me I said, "Hey!" He looked at me. Then I whispered so only he could hear me, "Hi, Wade". I narrowed my eyes at him. He got a scared look on his face. Then he disguised his voice, "What? My name's Eric". He sounded kind of like a Californian. He also sounded nervous. I saw a janitors' closet nearby. I looked around to make sure no one was there before I grabbed both his wrist and dragged him into the closet (Pause. No homo). "Hey, what are you doing?" he tried to whisper. He used his regular, hard, British voice to say it. "_Yup_", I thought. "_It's Barrett_".

**Wade P.O.V.:**

It was John. He had me in the closet. When he closed the door, I thought a beating was in order. Then he locked it and I was for sure he was going to beat me. He had called me Wade so he knew who I was. How did he recognize me? When the door was locked, he stared at me with anger for a while. I bolted to the door to open it. He caught me by both my wrists. Then he took the wig and sunglasses off to reveal the person underneath and confirm his suspicions.

I looked down in shame. I had been discovered. He held my wrist above my head. "I thought I told you to stay away. You work on Smackdown now. You shouldn't be here and now you're dressed…" He looked down at me. "…as a janitor? What are you planning, huh? You're still tryin' to find some way to bring me down, aren't you? ANSWER ME!" His voice was now booming.

How was he going to be with me now. I look like a lunatic being dressed as a janitor. The words Randy spoke in the laundry room now were in my head. "_He's never going to be with you_", I thought. "_He probably thinks you're crazy_". "ANSWER ME!" he yelled again. "What the hell are you for?" I looked at him with fear. Then a thought popped in my head. This is my chance. I can tell him how I feel. It was now or never.

"I…I…I had to speak with you", I told him. He looked at me with a question mark written on his face. "Look, I didn't want to be caught talking to you. I mean, people might not allow me to talk with you. Like I said before, I'm sorry for the way I treated you in and out of Nexus, backstage and in the ring". He slowly began to let go of my wrist, but still held on a little. His angered look turned into a sad one. "I've been waiting to hear you say that all the time you were in Raw, but you waited until now. What do you really want?" he asked me. I tried to slide my wrist out of his grasp, but that just made him hold on tighter. "I got something for you", I told him. He still held on. "Can you let me go now?" I asked. He was hesitant at first, then he let go completely.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed a pen. Then I reached into my other pocket and grabbed a piece of paper. I wrote down: _Mike's Bar-B-Q, 3609 Mac Arthur Dr. at 11:30_. "Meet me here and I'll explain things". I handed him the piece of paper. He looked at it, then at me a little angered. He still thought it was a trick. "I'm not planning anything John. I just want to talk". "Then why are you disguising yourself?" he asked me with a smirk, thinking that he caught me with my hand in the cookie jar. "I just want to talk to you without people's _criticism_".

"Leave", he told me. "And don't come back until next week, when you're _supposed_ to be here". He was talking about the Corre and the Nexus match. I was about to leave, but then turning back around I said, "Can I have my wig and sunglasses back? The other superstars didn't notice me with it on and I want to keep it that way as I leave". He was reluctant at first, then he handed me my wig and sunglasses. I put them both on and said, "Please don't tell anyone your meeting me". I don't want anyone to stop you from talking to me. What I have to say is very important". Then I returned the cart to the room and left.

**John P.O.V.:**

Maybe I shouldn't go. He has to be planning something. I mean, this is Wade Barrett! He's sneaky and evil. Then again, when I looked into his eyes, I saw remorse. I shook my head. Whatever he had to say, he could have said right there. I crumbled the paper up. I was going to throw it away, but then I opened it back up. _Mike Bar-B-Q_. Sounds like a public place. I guess I don't need back-up then. For some reason, I want to hear what else he has to say so I guess I should just get this over with? I walked out the closet (Pause. No homo) and a loud burst of air rushed in.

I'm going to meet Wade Barrett and I'm going to end things once and for all! He went too far trying to talk to me. Right now though, I got to get rid of this CM Punk punk. I still couldn't believe that the Nexus replaced Wade with a self-righteous mental patient who they attack the first day they got here!

**Wade P.O.V.:**

As I was walking down the hall to the back of the arena, I saw Randy on one end of the hallway so I decided to turn around and go to the other end of the hallway, but CM Punk was on the other end. I didn't want to risk going past either of them and them recognizing me through my disguise. "_What am I going to do?_" I tried to think.

I saw Randy standing by a table with bottles of water and CM Punk standing near tables of food. Both their backs turned. Then I came up with an idea. I sneak and grabbed one of the bottles of water near Randy and then went and grabbed an apple off the table of food. Then when I was in a corner in the middle of the hallway, I threw the apple at Randy and the bottle of water at CM Punk and hid back into the corner. I peeked out and saw that the objects had met their targets.

"Who threw that?" They asked in unison as they turned around and saw each other. Randy thought that Punk threw the apple and Punk thought Randy threw the water because the next thing I know, they ran from their places in the hallway to each other and started throwing punches.

Superstars started running to them trying to pull them apart. The referees and security guards got there first. While this was going on, I slipped past everyone and snuck to the back of the arena. Some superstars were going for meet a rude awakening.

I meet Tarver, Skip, Otunga, McGillicutty, Harris, Zeke, Justin and Heath at the back of the arena and we changed into some new gear.

**No one's P.O.V.:**

After Sheamus got his letter he thought, "_Shit! She knows I'm really American!_" Sheamus was Irish, but he was actually Irish-American and didn't develop his accent until after he started wrestling training. He wasn't the only one in the rear of the arena with a secret. Koslov had a fake visa and actually believed the Russian letter came from Stephanie. JoMo smoked weed every night and paid someone else to take the drug test for him. Mark Henry had beaten someone very badly the week before. He ran away from the scene before anyone recognized him. The Miz, well The Miz had so many secrets that he came to find out, which one Stephanie wanted to talk about.

"What are you guys doing here?" Miz asked, looking at everyone, especially JoMo, his old tag team partner. JoMo answered with, "I don't know what _you_ guys are doing here, but Stephanie told me to come back here to talk about a secret". None of them wanted each other to know their secrets so they were about to leave…when _they_ came.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

We were dressed in black jackets with the words "The Riots" spray-painted on the back. We also had black pants, black leather gloves, black shoes, and robbers' mask that covered the mouth and not the eyes. We wore black mirror ski goggles to cover the eyes. I wore the same thing, but instead of the robbers' mask and ski goggles, I wore a transparent face mask since I was just the overseer and was making sure things didn't get out of hand.

The rear of the arena had cars that belonged to staff. Most of the superstars were gone though. I noticed John leaving a little earlier. We hid behind the cars until all 5 of them showed up. We all had wooden bats and were ready to fight. I was the only one with a steel bat and was ready to use it in case one of them tried to escape or tried to fight one of my men.

They were all outside now. I whispered, "None of us will open our mouths and have them recognize our voices. Now on the count of 3 we attack. 1…2…" I mouthed the word 3 and we all ran from behind the cars with our bats. The 5 of them were shocked and surprised at first. They had "what the fuck" looks on their faces. Some of them cowered and shielded themselves when they saw the bats being raised and others tried to fight back.

Some of them even screamed. I know JoMo did. He got hit in both knees. Each man received at least one shot to the stomach. Mark Henry was receiving bat hits and punches from Otunga, Zeke and Skip. Tarver and Harris fought Koslov. Justin fought with The Miz. Heath fought Sheamus and McGillicutty had JoMo. I just stood in front of car and watched the chaos, steel bat in hand. The Miz was shielding himself and receiving hits to the back. I could swear I could hear him screaming and crying a little.

JoMo and The Miz had already given up fighting and were lying on the ground, but Koslov, Sheamus, and Mark Henry were trying to fight back. Otunga left fighting Mark to help Heath fight Sheamus because Heath was getting beat. That's when I left my spot near the car. I hit Mark in the back once and in the back of the legs twice. He fell down and Zeke and Skip kept punching him. Tarver and Harris had taken care of Koslov so I walked over to Sheamus who had punched Heath and brogue-kicked Otunga. When he tried to brogue-kick me, I ducked and hit his leg with the steel back while his leg was still in the air. "Aaaahhhhhh", he yelled and screamed. He fell, grabbed his leg, and yelled "Fuck, Fuck FUCK! OW! OW! OW! AH!" He kept holding his leg and cradling it. "_Seus fillos de puta!_" He yelled in Gaelic. "_Vou matar ti!_" Then he kicked me with his good leg.

Without thinking, I raised my bat. He was sitting up a little now. I was about hitting him when I heard a loud "clink" sound. "No!" Gabriel said. His bat has collided with mine, stopping me from hitting Sheamus in the head in retaliation for him kicking me. I was silently thankful that Justin did that. If he didn't step in, I would have hit Sheamus and killed him. I would have been a murderer of an ex-friend. Instead, I just kicked in the face. I just hope no one recognized Gabriels' voice.

I let the guys finish their beatings until I saw one of the guys bleeding. I banged my steel bat repeatedly on the ground to signal that it was time to go and they had had enough. I took out a letter and placed it under Sheamus' unconscious body. It read:

_This happened because you deserved it. If you don't remember what happened, let us remind you. You got knocked the FUCK out!"_

_-The Riots_

Zeke wrote that. The last line came from a Friday movie he saw. I looked down at Sheamus. He shouldn't have started ignoring me because of the Nexus. "_We could have still been friends_" I thought. I would have told him that if we weren't incognito. Then we all ran to our cars that we borrowed from a ranky auto shop outside of town. They had no license plates and little gas. We drove to the auto shop to return them and get into our regular cars.

They drove to their hotels, but not me. I had to meet John at the restaurant. I had to make things clear with him first.

**Wow, that was a long chapter. I just can't seem to write a short one. Also, I want to send a shout out to Cenarko1986 for good feedback. Thanks! You're really cool.**

Galician translation: 

**Seus fillos de puta! Vou matar ti!** = You motherfuckers! I'll kill you!


	8. Chapter 8

**I deleted the story before putting it back up. I thought I could change the font somehow, but turns out I couldn't so it's back up. It's a long story that I don't really want to get into. By the way, I accidentally put the old chapter 1 up, but it's been updated and the new one is back up. I know a lot of people want me to take my story down completely, but there are still people who want to read it and they count too. Just don't read it if you don't like it. I don't own these characters. Here's Chapter 8:**

Converting my actions

Chapter 8

**Wade P.O.V.: **

Husky had come up with that idea to be called "The Riots". Something about the Los Angeles riots or the riots in the late '60s. The clothes were Heaths' idea. He thought that we would be invisible at night if we wore black though we were a little bit visible when we wore the ski googles.

It was time to go see John. I needed to try to at least make friends with him so that he could know the real me. Later I will try to steer his heart towards me, but not now. I have to develop a friendship with him. Then I'll show him my love.

Before we left the auto shop, The Riots (that's what we call ourselves now) talked about our plans the next night. "Daniel Bryans' going to be there tomorrow. Chris Jericho and Bret Hart are going to be backstage talking to the rookies. That's right! I mean, we can cancel three people off our list", Heath told us. "Hey, tonight was awesome though. The Miz wasn't feeling so awesome tonight, but so what? We got him. We got him good". Heath had said the word "awesome" just like the Miz. "That was pretty great", Justin agreed with Heath. "But after tomorrow that leaves the Great Khali, Edge, Randy Orton and John Cena". Skip took out 2 cases of beer out of his trunk for us to celebrate.

Tigger, an old friend of mine, worked at the auto shop. When I had asked him for some rusty cars, he gladly gave me some.

After that, we went our separate ways after changing out of our Riots clothes and getting into our regular cars. I drove to the restaurant to meet John. When I got there, John was already there. He was still wearing his Cenation T-Shirt and jeans. He looked bored. He kept looking at his phone. It was 11:25pm so I wasn't late.

**John and **Wade** P.O.V.:**

**It's 11:24pm. If Barrett isn't here by 11:30 then I'm gone. I looked at my phone again. When I looked back up, I saw Barrett at the entrance. There were 2 floors to the restaurant so when he saw he came up a few stairs and walked over to my table. He smiled. "Hi, John", he said, not losing the smile. **

**I noticed that he called me John instead of Cena. What is he up to? "Hey, Wade", I replied. He pulled out a chair and sat across from me. "Shall we order?" he asked me. I didn't know why he chose this restaurant. I really wanted to go to Hong Kong Inn since I was really feeling like eating some Chinese, but since I'm here I might as well have some food. **

"**Yeah", I told him, disinterested. "Let's order".**

I called the waitress over and we ordered. I ordered the quarter barbeque chicken with fries and Coca-Cola and John just ordered the catfish and nothing else. When the waitress left to get our food prepared, we were both silent for a few minutes. Then I decided to break the ice and start talking, "So you only ordered catfish? Aren't you going to be hungry?"

**I simply said no to Wade. Honestly, I didn't want to talk to Wade. I didn't want to be there at all, but he wanted to talk. But why here? This place was a little ways way from the arena or the hotel. "**_**Maybe he's planning to kidnap me or have me beaten to a bloody pulp?**_**" I thought. We were the only ones at the restaurant. He could easily do it and get away with it. I asked him, "Why did you choose this restaurant, Barrett? There's restaurants very close to the arena and you chose one that was farther. Why? You got someone hiding waiting to jump me?"**

I wasn't surprised when he asked me that. I mean, it was late and we were further away from the hotel that John was staying at. Since I wasn't even supposed to be in that city, I didn't check into the hotel that the superstars were staying at. I was staying at a motel near Mike's restaurant so it seemed like the right place; also I wanted to choose a place that I knew the other superstars wouldn't see us at. I giggled and replied, "No. I came alone. Why? Do you have guys waiting to jump me?"

**I raised my eyebrows. "Look Wade. I came here alone, against my better judgment, just like you asked 'cuz you wanted to talk. Now talk".**

"How are you doing?" I asked. "I mean, after everything".

"**Well", I began, looking at ceiling. "It hasn't even been a month since our chairs match and I'm sitting here talking to the man who tried to ruin and end my career. Oh and not to mean how he treated me when I **_**had**_** to join Nexus. Oh and then there was that time this same guy tried to rape me. Now this guy wants to have dinner and pretend like it never happened". I looked at him with an angry glare. "Then the next day, he blackmails me".**

I knew it would come to this and that it would take some time for him to forgive me. "Ouch", I said. "Well, that guy's gone. Let me introduce you to me. The real me". I stood up and reached out my hand to shake his. "Hi. My name is Stuart Alexander Bennett". He looked at me and then at my hand.

"**Stuart?" I asked, pushing his hand away. He looked down, kind of sad. Then he sat back down. **

"Yeah", I said. "My real name is Stuart; Stu for short. When I came to the WWE, I chose Wade Barrett as my ring name. I didn't like the name Stu so whenever someone asked me my name I said it was Wade". Then I got down to why we were here, "Look, I wanted to apologize for what happened that night and for everything me and The Nexus has done to you in and out of the ring".

"**You already did that…twice actually. Is that all 'cuz if it is then we really don't need to be here. I can go". I got up to leave, but Barrett grabbed my arm. He looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes.**

"Wait. There's more". He sat back down and I continued, "That night, I was pissy-eyed. The real me, Stuart, would never have dreamed of doing that to you. I don't know why I did that. I mean, especially after what I witnessed when I was younger. I heard that you were going to be in the laundry room, I had to see you so I did. Then I saw how gorgey your body looked and I don't know. I know it was wrong, John. I came here to ask for your forgiveness because I wanted to make amends. You didn't deserve that and I'm glad Randy came and stopped me".

**I looked into Wade's eyes and saw remorse. He looked like he was truly sorry for everything. I smirked, "You think I'm gorgeous, huh?" He mouthed the word "yeah" and gave me the smirk he was known for. When I saw that smirk, I remembered that he used that smirk when he was leader of the Nexus. The smirk left my face and I yelled, "No! I don't believe it. I mean, the **_**ex**_**-leader of Nexus wants to apologize to me, John Cena, when his main goal from the beginning was to take me down. This is just another one of your schemes for me to let my guard down and for you to take over WWE, hence becoming the leader of Nexus again, isn't it?" He gave a look of shock. "Yeah, it is. I'm **_**very**_** sure of it".**

The waitress and a few waiters turned to look at us. "No, John!" I whispered loudly. "This is isn't a scheme. When I called you that and today I am being sincere. I call you before that, but I didn't know what to say". I tried to think of something to convince John. "Um…look, yesterday I went to church".

**I looked at him like he was joking. I laughed, "You. You went to church". If someone had told me months ago that Wade did something religious, I would have laughed in their faces.**

"Yes, John. They talked treating others the way you want to be treated. I realized then that I hadn't been doing that. I didn't realize that before because I didn't think of myself as a bad person even though I did bad things. Have you seen The Color Purple? I watched that for the first time and I realized I was acting just like this guy, Mister. He was douche and so was I. When Ceily left him, she said that everything he did to her had already been done to him. This reminded me of the type of relationship me and you had while you were in and out of Nexus. I would beat you with words or with my own hands and I let the Nexus do the same. What I didn't realize then was that all those things were going to come back slap me in the face and they did. I lost Nexus because of that".

**I smiled. "I saw that movie too. It's really good". Then I frowned, "Wait! Losing Nexus was how you got slapped in the face. Sounds like it was a blessing to me". I sat back and folded my arms.**

I leaned forward and said, "It sort of was, but when I became leader of Nexus, it was like I was given control of something big. _I_ finally had control of something. When I lost it, it was like I failed." Then I told him about how Nexus _really_ got started. I saw a look of shock on his face. He then unfolded his arms and leaned forward.

"**Vince put you guys up to this?" I scoffed, turned my head, and refolded my arms. "I don't believe you. I mean, Vince would have told us if he was planning to bring some rookies in to attack us for profits". Barrett had to be lying. The storylines were false, but what the Nexus did was real. It had to be.**

Then I spoke, "I'm not lying to you, John. I've never to you lied before. I thought it was a good idea. I also thought it was a way to get closer to you, but it looks like Orton already had you and I guess that and you fighting against me made me angry, but I still cared about you".

**I just stared at him for a couple of minutes. "**_**He cares about me**_**", I thought. The waitress came with our food, "Here you go", she said. After sitting our food on the table, she went back to the kitchen. We started eating, but I couldn't get over the part about Wade…I mean **_**Stu,**_** saying that he cares about me. Then I asked him something that I've wanted to know for a while, "Why didn't you or the Nexus ever lay a hand on me while I was a part of the group?"**

I stopped eating and thought about that question for a couple of minutes, "Well John, you were a part of the team and I don't believe in hurting other team members". I began eating again. We were both silent as we finished our meals.

"**So this is the new you, huh?"**

"Yeah, this is the new me. I made a promise to myself to be a better person and now I will try everything in my power to make that happen. The church I went to, they have one in Oklahoma near Tulsa so I'll be going again this Sunday". I looked into his eyes. "I really want to change". Johns' face softened. "I would like us to at least be friends. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or trust, but I was hoping we could at least be civil to each other". I touched his hand, but then he moved it.

"**But when you get into the ring, you're still going to be that mean bastard on tv and in the ring?"**

"Yes and no". He gave me a question-mark look. "Yes because I am Wade Barrett. I'm a hard-ass. I can't change completely because I have to show some order and consistency. I'm still a heel and that's what the audience sees me as. No because gradually I'm confident that I can get people to see the good side of me and become a face." I gave him a close-mouthed smile.

**I tried to take it all in. I still didn't know whether to trust Barrett. I mean, he sounds sincere, but it still could be a trick. Still, we talked for like 2 hours. It was after 1:30am and we were still talking! Then I remembered the video he blackmailed me with. Did he still have it? Did he still plan to use it? I was about to ask him about it when I saw him staring at the door.**

"_What the hell?_" I thought. 6 Raw superstars walked through the door. Yoshi Tatsu, Ted Dibiase, Alex Riley, Alicia Fox, Natalya, and Tyson Kidd were at the entrance. I had a look of shock on my face. Out of the restaurants to go to, they chose one where John and I were at. It wasn't even close to their hotel. I looked at John. He got a scared look on his face.

**I will be in so much trouble if word got around that I was talking to Barrett, not even a month after our last match. I looked at him nervously and bit my lip. He gave me the same look.**

I took out my red-headed wig and glasses. I was about to run to the bathroom before anyone saw me, but I wanted to give John a parting gift. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I said and all the wrong I've done". Then I whispered, "I'm sorry". I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He looked at me with shock and widened eyes. "We'll talk later". Then I went to the men's room before anyone saw me.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

In the bathroom, I fixed the wig on so that none of my hair stuck out. Then I put the glasses on. I glad I picked glasses that hid my crooked nose. I should probably get that fixed. I mean, it shows how hard I worked during my bare-knuckled fighting years, but I still think it's ugly. I know I look better without it.

Just then, Tyson walked in. I gasped. He saw me and then he walked to one of the urinal to piss. I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't recognize me. This disguise must have really worked. That and the large jacket I was wearing that made me cover most of my body and made me look shorter.

I walked out the bathroom. When I saw John next, he was talking to the superstars at the table. Their backs were to the entrance that John was facing. Before I left, I waved to John signaling that I was about to leave. He nodded to me and I left.

**John P.O.V.:**

Wade went to the bathroom. When I saw Tyson going in the same direction, I silently prayed that he didn't see Wade. I walked over to the other superstars. "Hey ladies and gents", I joked. They were surprised to see me there. "Hey Johnny", they all said. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "We wanted some down home cooking so we came to this restaurant", Alicia said.

Wade came from the bathroom in his disguise and nodded at me. I nodded back. He left. I didn't notice Tyson coming back from the bathroom when I nodded to Wade. "Who was that?" Tyson asked me. Everyone looked at the door and back at me. "Who?" Natalya asked. "The redhead that just left", Tyson answered. They were now looking closely at me, waiting for my response. "Oh…him…he's just a janitor. He's also a fan of mine. He just wanted to meet me". They all broke out in Ahs. "Well, be careful for fans", Ted began. "A few superstars were attacked tonight. The cops were called. They think it was by some crazy fans".

My eyes widened. Then Tyson beamed, "Yeah, it was 5 of them. They were beaten so bad that they had to go to the hospital. Some security guard found them". "Who got attacked?" I asked. Alex answered, "The Miz was one of them. I just got back from visiting him in the hospital. He should be fine by next week. Then there was Sheamus, Koslov, JoMo, aaannnddd….Uh…." he tried to remember. "Mark Henry", Ted told him (yelled really).

"Mark?" I spoke. "He's huge! How on earth did they beat him up?" "The doctors said that it was mostly likely bat-related", Alex answered me. I just shook my head. Then a thought popped in my head, "_Did Barrett have something to do with this? I mean, maybe he is still working with the Nexus?_" I didn't notice that I was lost in thought. "Heeellllooo! Earth to Planet Cenation!" Alicia yelled at me. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh sorry", I said. "We're eating together to protect each other from crazy fans who might want to attack us". I nodded. "_Oh my God!_" I thought. It was 2 in the morning and I had to get back to Randy! "I have to go", I told them. "Be careful", they all told me as I left.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

There weren't enough rooms at the motel. They had a one bedroom and a two bedroom there so Zeke took the one bedroom and Justin, Heath and I took the two bedroom. I got in are 2:15am. When I walked in Justin and Heath were having sex on their bed. Justin was giving Heath a blowjob. Heath turned his head to look at me and Justins' head popped up. They looked a little embarrassed. I must have surprised them.

"It's okay", I said. I won't look. Heath turned his head back around and Justin continued with giving Heath his blowjob. I took off everything except my shirt and boxers. I laid on my bed and pulled the covers over me. I took a peek at what they were doing. I saw Justin licking and biting Heaths' red pubic hairs. Heath moaned. I became hard just watching. Justin kissed the head of Heaths' cock.

Then Justin sat up and kissed Heath. Then he turned around, bent over and got on all four. "No prep", he told Heath passionately. Heath smiled, lined himself with Justins' entrance and thrust in. Justin moaned in pain and pleasure. Heath pulled out, leaving the head in before thrusting back in. I liked that Justin used no prep. I was into BDSM and that was a turn-on for me.

Heath thrust in and out really fast. I tried to resist the urge to stroke myself, but couldn't so I reached into my boxers and jerked off. "I'm coming!" Justin whispered loudly. Heath grabbed Justins' dick and started stroking him really fast in time with his thrusting. Justin reached back and stroked Heath in time his pounding. They still couldn't see me watching and stroking myself. We all released at the same time. They both collapsed on the bed for a few seconds to take a breath before Heath went to lay beside Justin and put his arm around him. I turned around and took my hand out my boxers. I had cum a little in them, but I didn't care. I was tired.

I looked back at them. They looked so pleasant together. Then for some reason, a tear fell from my eye. I turned around and cried silently. Looking at them, I realized that John and I could have been that way if I had just made better choices.

**Wade and John got a chance to really talk! Finally. Okay, read the chapter. Also review. Thanks Cenarko1986. You always do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here already. It's 4:59am. Still can't sleep so I'm writing another chapter. Warning: Rape simulation. I don't own these characters:**

Converting my actions

Chapter 9

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I woke up at 7:00am. We had to get ready to take a plane to Tulsa. Justin and Heath were still sleeping. Heath was snoring like a bison. "_I wonder how anyone including me and Justin can sleep with that noise_". On that note, I decided to take a shower when I got out. I turned on the TV. The news was on. What came on the news scared me to the core. The headline read: 5 wrestling superstars involved in attack after show. I silently hoped that they didn't suspect who it was. The lady, Annabelle Read, was saying in a southern accent: The 5 WWE superstars involved in this attack are all in critical, but stable condition. 3 of them are conscious. Many superstars and staff were questioned by police. The superstars should be released in a few days, but police still question why someone would decide to attack these superstars. They had received false letters from someone claiming to be Stephanie McMahon. It is believed that angry fans sneak into the back of the arena, where the attack began. Another letter was left telling them that the attackers call themselves "The Riots". It's not known for sure how many or who the attackers were because the security footage was blurry". I let out a sigh of relief. Then she continued, "But after examination it is known for sure that the attackers used baseball bats, both wooden and _steel_".

"Well, at least they don't know it was us", Heath said, startling me. I turned around and saw that Heath and Justin were awake and sitting up. I didn't hear them wake up. They must have heard the news. "Yeah, but they don't even know that we are here", Justin told him. "Yeah and let's keep it that way", I said. "Want breakfast?" I asked. They both nodded before heading into the shower. Technically, I was still full from dinner last night, but I'm a big guy and though I was full, I was still hungry. I got dressed and waited for Heath and Justin. A half hour later, they came out the bathroom, naked. I wasn't offended. Actually, I watched as they put their clothes on. They both were very good looking.

When they were dressed, we left to go to checkout. Zeke was already there waiting for us. After checkout, we put on our caps and sunglasses so we wouldn't be caught by fans. We went to a McDonalds on Markham Street and ordered breakfast. After breakfast, we went to North Little Rock Airport to get to Tulsa for Smackdown.

After 30 minutes on the plane, I went to the restroom. I needed some privacy when I called Otunga about tonight's plans. The phone rang 3 times then someone answered, "Hello!" Oh fuck. It was Punk. Hey, that rhymes, but no time for that. What the hell is Punk answering Otungas' phone for? "This is David's mom. I need to speak with him", I said to him. I should probably tell you guys that I have a hidden talent that I hardly ever talk about. I can do impressions of people both male and female. I don't know what Otunga's mother sounds like, but Punk doesn't either so that's' why I pretended to be her.

"Oh…okay. David's getting out the shower right now", Punk told me. I could hear him yelling in the background, "Hey Dave. Your moms' on the phone!" I heard a lot of noises in the background. It was probably Harris, McGillicutty and the new guy, Mason. For some reason when I saw Mason on TV last night, he reminded me of someone. "Hey mom", David answered. "It's me, Wade!" I said. I heard Otunga gasp, "Hey, why are you calling?"

"No. The question is why is Punk answering your phone? What's he doing there at this time of the morning?"

"He wanted to meet with us and talk about what we are going to be doing next week".

"Well, shouldn't you be at the airport. We were supposed to meet you there".

"Don't worry. Our plane is at noon. We'll be there on time, but the Nexus has to be in New York by Thursday for a photo shoot".

"Okay. Hey Otunga".

"Yeah"

"Did you hear on the news about the 5 superstars that got attack after Raw last night?" I could hear Otunga smile through the phone.

"Oh yeah. We all saw it on the news today. Tragic, but…oh well. What can ya do?" He was pretending like he didn't know about it. Good idea. I heard that phone conversations were recorded sometimes by the company. Hell, I did it to the Nexus.

"Yeah well, just get here. Bye."

**Otunga P.O.V.:**

I hung up the phone and turned around, only to see Punk staring at me. "What?" I asked. "That wasn't your mother, was it?" he asked me. I looked at him like he was crazy. Well, technically he is. I turned my head and shrugged, "I don't know why you would think that." "I heard a man's voice as soon as you answered the phone!" I can't believe this guy. He thinks he can get in my business just because he's the new leader? Man, I wish I was the leader. If I hadn't listened to Punk I would be. "Look I'm going to the airport to go visit my mom in Chicago".

"Funny", Punk laughed. "Harris, McGillicutty and Mason seem to be going to the airport too. Seems strange that you all are going on the same day". "It's not strange, Phil. We just…" Punk interrupted. "Don't call me, Phil! I'm not your friend! I'm your leader!" He calmed down a little before he continued, "You _may_ call me, Punk though I prefer you call me, Mr. Brooks". I scoffed then sighed, "Alright already! But we need to get to the airport and I still need to go workout before I go". "You need to workout before going to see your mother?" he asked. "No. I don't need to. I want to!" Then I got dressed and left to go to the fitness room. I really messed up when I thought that Punk would make a better leader. I was wrong.

Wait! Why was Mason going to the airport too?

**Justin P.O.V.:**

I saw Wade going to the restroom. I followed him and waited outside until he was finished. I needed to talk to him. I could hear him talking in the restroom. Maybe he was using his cell phone. After a few minutes, he came out the restroom. He looked at me and asked, "You need to use the restroom too?" "No", I told him. "I need to talk to you about last night".

He looked around to make sure no one was listening. Then he said, "Thanks, but I don't need to be reminded about you and Heath's personal affairs". He was about to walk away. I quickly said, "Wait. It's not that. I heard you crying last night. You want to talk about it." The look he gave me was strong with a hint of embarrassment. "No. It's something personal. I rather not talk about it". Then he walked back to his seat. I followed and went to sit right back next to Heath. I can't wait for Riot to get back at Cena. It's because of him I lost Wade. I do like Heath, but for some reason I can't get over Wade so that I can love Heath. That's why I had sex with Heath in the motel room last night. I wanted Wade to see it and regret leaving me. I bet he does.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I didn't know that Justin was listening last night. I really hope Heath didn't hear me. I mean, Justins' a softee. He wouldn't judge me for crying, but Heath was a different story. An hour and a half later, we landed in Tulsa.

When we got to the hotel and I got settled, we all decided to workout. We hadn't worked out in like 2 weeks so it's safe to say that we weren't as strong as we should be in our matches…and our out of ring extra-curricular activities.

We worked out for about an hour before getting ready for tonight. Then we got a call for a meeting at the BOK Center where NXT and Smackdown were being held. The meeting was in the ring. When we got there, Vince was there in the middle of the ring. So was Vickie Guerrero. Dolph wasn't beside her. He was in crowd of superstars surrounding the ring. When he saw me, he said, "Okay. Now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make. I know some of you heard about the superstars who were attack last night". Some superstars nodded including me. Others gasped in horror. Then he continued, "Well because of that, until we find the culprit we have heightened security around the building. If asked, they can walk you to your car to make sure you are safe." Then the security guards walked in to show that they were here. "I know that happened in another state, but just in case it happens again, I want to make sure your safe. Also if you get a letter from my daughter or anyone telling you to meet them, don't. Come tell me. That's all. You all can go", said Vince. Then everyone left.

I called Otunga, Harris, and McGillicutty and told them what happened. Skip and Tarver probably already knew. I had to tell them that we might not be able to sneak them in and go through with our plan. "Wait", I said on the phone. "I've got a plan" and hung up.

The Corre was going to introduce itself to the WWE Universe tonight. We were also going to make Daniel Bryan, Bret Hart and Chris Jericho our backstage targets. I didn't mind letting The Riots attack my former mentor, but I wish I knew what they were planning to do to the 3 of them tonight. Since I was basically the watchman, they told it was a surprise.

We were at the BOK Center. We were going get our revenge on Bryan for betraying us at Summerslam and we were all excited. We were going to attack Bret and Chris first. Thinking about what we might do to Chris made me a bit queasy so I drank a little water to settle me and it worked. I left the arena once earlier to get some _materials_.

The security guards ate and got their coffee somewhere different than from where we got ours. I made sure there were no cameras around the room. There weren't. I went into their buffet room. When I spotted the coffee machine I walked over to it. I took a bottle out of my pocket. It had the words, "Flunitrazepam" written on it (roofies). I opened the bottle then opened the machine and poured a few pills in. Just enough to knock them out and not kill them. The coffee fizzed a little before it started to settle. I closed the machine up. Then I left the room to get ready for tonight's events.

**Nobody's P.O.V.:**

Bret Hart was in his locker room, getting ready to speak with the NXT rookies. He put on his jacket and then his glasses. He took a breath then exhaled, "Showtime" he said to himself. Bret had heard about the attack after Raw last night, but he had a security guard that would follow him around the arena to make sure he was safe since his locker room was in a deserted area.

He opened the door to leave, excepting the security guard, Bob Allen, to be waiting to take him to NXT rookie's locker room. Instead, he saw about 5 guys standing at the door in all black clothes, ski goggles and some kind of device around their mouths to disguise their voices. It was Otunga, McGillicutty, Skip, Harris, and Tarver, but Bret could see them through the disguise. Before he could scream, they covered his mouth and with duct tape and pushed him into the room, closing the door and locking it behind them.

They taped his legs together as well as his arms. Then they started kicking and punching him. He moaned behind the tape in pain. "This is what happens to old men who don't know when to quit", Otunga yelled while kicking him. The voice changer around his mouth was working and disguising his voice. "Hey guys. Give me a bat", Skip said. After Skip had the wooden bat in his hand, he hit Bret across the back with it once. He muffled a scream. They decided to stop right there because Bret wasn't that young and couldn't take a beating like the younger superstars and they didn't want to end up killing him.

In another part of the building, Chris Jericho was walking from the NXT locker room. He was supposed to talk with the rookies with Bret by his side, but Bret didn't show. After 10 minutes, he went to look for Bret at his locker room. Chris' locker room was across from Bret. He wondered where his own security guard was, but it didn't matter to him. Bret was his concern. He knocked 3 times and got no answer. He was about to leave when the door opened.

Before he could say anything, Tarver put his hand over his mouth and dragged Jericho to his locker room across the hall, kicking and trying desperately to escape. The others followed him into the locker room and did the same thing to him that they did to Bret; only they gave him 5 more shots to the back. There was blood on the bat from Chris' back. Chris was unconscious.

The Riots peeked out the door to see if were around. When they knew it was clear, they left. Before they did, they locked the doors to Jericho and Harts locker rooms. Harris texted Wade to tell him that the deal was done.

After Smackdown, in another part of the building, Steve, a cameraman went to look for his friend, Jake who was a security guard. He went to the buffet room that the security guards ate in and saw Jake lying on the floor…along with 10 other security guards.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

The Corre and I were very proud. Today, we introduced ourselves to the WWE Universe. Even though Teddy Long had to come and ruin it, the WWE Universe knows who we are. Teddy Long wanted to make sure that I didn't do the same thing here that I did on Raw. Then Alberto Del Rio had to come out and yap his mouth, but I don't care. The only things I'm worried about is the Big Show wanting his revenge and the Royal Rumble…and John.

An image of John popped into my head. I shook my head to rid myself of it, but it was very hard to. John wasn't going to be with someone who embarrassed and humiliated him…and tried to rape him. I was supposed to see him this Monday on Raw. I knew it wasn't going to be easy for him since he hates me still. But I have to admit, I did miss being on Raw without disguises, but as a superstar. I just hope Randy doesn't talk to me especially after what I tried to do to his boyfriend. It would be awkward seeing him John again after meeting him at that restaurant last night and kissing his cheek. I wonder how he felt about that?

Earlier, I got the text from Harris that they took care of Jericho and Hart. Walking down the hall, we saw commotion coming from Teddy Long's office. Superstars, medics, staff, and NXT rookies were crowding the inside and outside of the room. They saw me and Corre and they began to show anger in their eyes. "What?" I asked. Then after leaning my head on my shoulder and rolling my eyes I said, "Yes, the big bad scary wolf is here to eat all of you!" Tiffany was in the crowd. She looked at me with anger and told me, "You guys have some nerve doing this and coming back to the scene of the crime!" I looked at her like she had just said that she saw aliens and they were going to take over the world. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb. You attacked Teddy Long. Now he has a concussion and he has to go to the hospital". My mouth hung open when she said that. Someone attacked Teddy Long? I didn't know that. I wasn't even in the area. We have an…Oh No! We don't really have an alibi. "This is the first we're hearing of this", I told them. "Yeah right", Tiffany said, rolling her eyes. Then we saw police officers coming our way. Tarver came out of the office. We look at each other through the corner of our eyes then back at the cops. He knew we were in trouble and that they were going to blame the Corre because I was a part of the group. One officer came up to me and said, "Mr. Barrett, we want to speak with about this matter. Follow me". All eyes were on me as I followed the officers.

I was in utter disgust. We beat up and we get away with it, but when someone else does something then we're the ones to blame? I feel those guys in jail who were falsely accused of murder. Before we were out of sight, Tarver spoke up, "It couldn't have been them". The officer and I turned around to face him. In fact, everyone looked at Tarver. "And why is that?" the officer asked. "Because Chris Jericho and Bret Hart were attacked earlier. The police were called then too and when Jericho was conscious, he described the guys who attacked the Raw superstars last night. I think they may have also attacked Teddy Long". After they questioned me, Justin, Heath, Zeke, and Tarver, they left. So did the other superstars. "That's bullshit!" Swagger yelled with a lisp to anyone listening. "We know you did it. You're not going to get away with it".

I just walked off and went to The Corre's locker room. The writers decided to pretend that the thing with Teddy Long was kayfabe.

**Nobody's P.O.V.:**

They decided to plan our revenge on Daniel Bryan at the hotel. Justin got on the elevator with Daniel to see what floor he was on. He pretended to listen to his Ipod so that Daniel wouldn't pay attention to him. Daniel got off at the eighth floor. When Justin saw this, he held the elevator open until he saw which room Daniel went in. He texted us that Daniel was in Room 805 near the stairway.

All 9 of them went up in their Riot getup that included the voice changer. Daniel was in his room watching the news about Bret Hart and Chris Jericho when he heard a knock. That knock would cause his world to change. He got up and without looking through the peephole, he opened the door only to find…

"Hey man! Let me use your shower. Mine's broken"…it was Derrick Bateman. He had his bag with all his toiletries and clothes in them. Daniel moved out the way to let him go to the bathroom. Daniel closed the door. The Riots knew Daniel would look through the peephole when they knocked on the door so they waited in the stairway. 10 minutes later, Heath ran to Daniels' door, knocked on it and ran back into the stairway. Daniel opened the door when after looking through the peephole and seeing no one. The Riots peeked a little into the stairway window and saw the door open. Then they ran out the stairway and to Daniels' room. Daniel tried to close the door when he saw them, but he wasn't quick enough.

They crowded into the room. "Hhheeeeellllpppp!" Bryan yelled before they could close the door so that someone, anyone would hear him. No one heard him so he started kicking and throwing punches. Tarver grabbed his arm. "Shut up!" yelled Tarver smacking him. They then locked the door and duct taped Daniels mouth. Derrick was in the shower, but he heard Daniel scream. He ran out into the room, forgetting his towel. He saw that Daniels' mouth was duct taped and his arm and legs were being held down by a bunch of guys in black. "Leave him alone", he screamed with fear.

Derrick was naked. When The Riots saw this, their plan changed.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

They grabbed Derrick and threw him into the bathroom. Derrick tried to protest, but was met with a bunch of slaps. Zeke searched through his bag for a cellphone. When he found it, he threw it on the ground and smashed it. They put a chair against the bathroom door and locked Derrick in the bathroom. Derrick banged on the door. "Hey let me out!" "Shut up or we'll kill him!" Zeke yelled at the door. Then Derrick stopped his ranting.

We turned our attention back to Daniel. "Looks like Daniel here is a little fag", Skip said to Daniel then sniffled. Skip was always sniffling his nose after talking, which used to irritate the hell out of me.

Daniel tried to say no through the duct tape, but it came out muffled. "Yes you are", yelled Otunga. "That's why Derricks' in there naked right now. You must have had a quickie with him, didn't you?" Daniel shook his head no. "Yeah you did!" Tarver yelled. "'Cuz you're a tree-hugging vegan fag! You always were and you always will be!" Then he smacked Daniel.

I was just the overseer. I was suppose to just watch, but I really didn't like hearing _them_ use the word "fag". I heard that word being used against me back home. Though I didn't want to, I kept watching. I saw McGillicutty taking something out his pocket. It was a stick of celery. "_What's he doing?_" I thought. This wasn't a part of the plan. He walked up to Daniel and pulled the duct tape off. He pointed at Daniel, "If you scream, you die!" Daniel stayed silent with fear.

Then McGillicutty placed the celery between his legs. Justin, Heath, and I looked at him, wondering just what the hell he was doing. Daniels' arm and legs were still being held down when McGillicutty grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head up. "You want to be a little fag, huh? You want to be a little veggie-eating fag?" Pointing to the piece of celery he said, "Suck my green dick". My mouth hung open and my heart started to beat 10 times faster. What the hell was this? Has McGillicutty lost his mind?

"You heard the man. Suck it. Suck it like the fag you are. You like veggies so much, now you're going to suck one", Otunga yelled at Daniel. This was preposterous! They didn't want to follow the original plan. We were supposed to beat him down. I wanted to stop it before the celery touched his lips, but I'm outnumbered. I knew all too well how the numbers game worked. They'd beat my ass for stopping their fun. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Derrick yelled from the bathroom. McGillicutty threw Daniels' cellphone at the door. "Shut the hell up we said!" Derrick was silent again.

Daniel was reluctant at first, but then he leaned forward and put the celery in his mouth. He started sucking it, his head bobbing back and forth. "You can do better than that. I'm sure you've done it before!" Harris yelled at Bryan. Daniel started to suck harder. Tears streamed down his face. I got that feeling in my stomach that I had earlier again. He was bigger this time. Actually, it never really left. I felt it last night also. McGillicutty moaned, pretending that Daniel was sucking him off instead of the celery. Justin looked at me with worry. Heath had a look of worry too, but he just kept looking at the scene before him. Daniels face was tear-soaked.

After two minutes, McGillicutty pushed Daniels' head back so the celery left his mouth. I was relieved until they tied Daniel to the headboard of the bed. They had him lying on his stomach. I still did know what was going on. "What are you doing now?" I asked. "Yeah", Heath said. "Watch and learn fellas", Harris said. "You gotta learn how to treat fags like Bryan. He needs to be cleansed". "_Oh my god_", I thought. "_This isn't revenge. This is gay bashing!_" Being a gay man, I had seen their type before. They were no different than the hypocritical Christians who told gays that they were wrong for what they were doing, but beat them and called them fags, which was even more wrong.

I was shocked and worried by the net action. They yanked down Daniels' pants and underwear. "_What the fuck?_" I thought. Then McGillicutty crawled on the top of Daniel with the celery between his thighs. I held my breath. McGillicutty placed both hands on both sides on his head. Then with the celery between his legs, he pushed the celery inside Daniels' arsehole and thrust in. Daniel screamed from the pain he was feeling. "Please stop!" he begged. "It hurts! It hurts! Owwwww!" Zeke out his hands around Daniels neck and choked him, "Stop screaming or I'll snap your neck! Understand!" Daniel shooked his head yes and Zeke let go. "Leave him alone! Pleeeasse!" Derrick begged from the bathroom. "I thought we said shut up!" he yelled to the bathroom. "Just for that, it's going all the way in". He covered Daniels mouth and thrust the celery stick all the way in. Daniels scream was muffled. "You can't give a decent blowjob like you cocksuckers are known for so now you're gonna have to take my green dick up your ass and like it", McGillicutty screamed. Otunga, Harris, Skip, Tarver, and McGillicutty laughed. The rest of us looked on in horror as McGillicutty kept thrusting in and out. I just stood there watching, hoping for them to end it really soon.

McGillicutty slapped Daniels' behind. Daniel muffled a scream. I was a little hard from watching this because like I said, I'm into BDSM, but I still felt remorse. Justin looked at me again with eyes that said, "_Please! You have the power. Stop this!_" That look made that feeling in my stomach grow way bigger than before. Then I realized what that feeling was. Remorse. I hadn't felt that in a while. No stratch that. I felt it earlier before Chris was attacked. It was probably because he mentored me in NXT. I'm also probably feeling this way because I'm a gay man and if this was done to me, I'd be humiliated. I don't know if Daniels' gay, but he doesn't deserve this. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to choke the hell out of all of them.

I couldn't watch anymore. I left the room. Justin and Heath saw me leaving. They knew I wasn't going to stop this so they followed me. With the door closed, I could still hear Daniel whimpering and crying into the pillow. It got louder and then I closed my eyes trying to think of something else. After about 10 minutes, I heard silence. The door opened and the guys left the room. I could see a little blood on his butt. There was some on the bed too. McGillicutty looked at him and laughed. The other guys joined in the laughter except Justin, Heath, and me. McGillicutty threw the celery across the room. We left him there, tied to the bed, butt exposed. We left the door open so someone would find him and get him.

**Nobody P.O.V.:**

A man whose built was very strong saw the 9 guys leave the room. He was on the elevator. They left through the stairwell. After they were gone, he went to open room. He heard crying. What he saw surprised him. Daniel was on the bed, butt exposed and crying into the pillow. Derrick was in the bathroom screaming, "Daniel, you okay man? Answer me. I heard them leave. Get me out of here!"

The man smirked at the bathroom door. He knew Daniels' friend was helpless. Then he looked at Daniel again only this time with lust in his eyes. Daniels' ass was really pert. It looked really sexy even with blood coming out of it. He licked his lips. Then he turned the light off in the room before Daniel could see the man. The door was open so all Daniel saw was a man standing there with light shine behind him. "What's going on? Who are you?" The man said nothing…and got right down to business.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. I had let those guys assault Daniel. I don't know if I should call it rape. I mean, it was a celery stick, not an actual dick, but still. I shouldn't have been afraid to stop it sooner. If it was me…

My cellphone rang. I looked at the number and saw it was Vince. I quickly pressed send. "Ello", I said. "Hi", he said. "I'm calling because I want to have a meeting with all the superstars and staff about the attacks and the Daniel Bryan incident last night".

My heart beat 10 times faster. Maybe he bleed too much when we left. I pretended not to know anything. "What incident?"

"Well", Vince began. He sounded like he didn't want to tell me. "You haven't heard? Daniel…was raped".

**I know. This is the longest chapter, but with the ending I didn't want to turn it into two chapters. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, John and Wade P.O.V.s in this chapter too. Don't worry. All of this is leading to something.**

Converting my actions

Chapter 10

**John P.O.V.:**

I came into my hotel room early Tuesday morning. I had been out late with Wade Barrett! I still can't believe he had the nerve to talk to me. I decided I wasn't going to tell Randy about it. He might kill Wade if he found out. I lay on the bed next to Randy. "Where were you?" he asked. I didn't know he was awake. "I've been calling you".

Damn! I forgot. I turned off my phone. "Sorry, my phone was off". I took off my shirt, pants and shoes so I was only in my boxers and socks. I was too tired to take a shower. Wade kindness was confusing to me. He was always a bastard to me in the Nexus and now he was being genuinely nice, but wait it could be a trap. He could be behind that attack on the superstars tonight.

I heard Randy moan and turned over to lay on his stomach. I put my arm around him and went to sleep. I woke up around noon. I had mixed breakfast and was really hungry. Randy was up watching TV. "What you watchin'?" I asked. He turned around after hearing my voice and said, "Oh hey. Good morning. I'm just watching Steve Wilkos". Figures. Steve Wilkos' behavior matches Randys. I mean, Randy can be a very angry person especially when it comes to his family, his career, or me.

"I'm going to take a shower. Want to go get something to eat when I'm done?" I asked. "Sure" he said, still watching tv. When the spray of water was thrust upon me, I started to wonder why Randy didn't care that I was out late last night, but I put it off as him being trusting and letting me have my fun. Then I thought of Wade and his connection to the superstar attack. Could he have something to do with it? Last night, he seemed truly sorry for his bad behavior in the Nexus and for that attack on me in the locker room, but he hasn't changed completely, has he? I mean, old habits die hard. Wade did look funny in that disguise though. That was hilarious. I can't believe he went through all that trouble just to talk to me. I started lol-ing (yes, I use text when I talk sometimes).

Then I gasped when I remembered a dream I had last night. "Oh my God", I nearly shouted. I remember dreaming about having sex with Wade! We were doing all kinds of weird things in my dream! Holy shit! I must have been so tired that I didn't want up from it in disgust. What would cause me to dream about Wade? I don't remember it being a wet dream. I mean, I didn't cum, did I? I especially remember sucking him off

I tried to shake the image of me and Wade together out of my head. My mind went to my friends in the hospital. "_I need to go visit my friends in the hospital_", I thought. "_I need to ask them if they remember anything_". The water got cold so I turned off the water and dried myself off with my towel. I walked out to get my clothes out my bag. "Hey, 5 superstars got attacked last night!" Randy said to me. It flashed on the news channel he was on. "John "John Morrison" Hennigan, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, Mark Henry, Oleg "Vladimir Kozlov" Prudius, and Stephen "Sheamus" Farrelly were all victims in a brutal attack last night", the guy on the news said. "Yeah, I know. I heard about it last night". The guy on the news continued, "They had jackets that read the words, 'The Riots' on it. It's not known what this group stands for".

"Really? How?"

"Oh Ted and his friends told me last night at Mike's"

"Mike's? What's that?"

"Oh, it's some restaurant on Mac Arthur Drive"

"What were you doing there?"

I wasn't going to tell Randy that I was talking to Wade so I decided to change the subject. "After we eat, can we go to the hospital to visit my friends?" "Sure" he said, not bothering to comment on the fact that I changed the subject. At Chili's, Randy had the country-fried steak and mashed potatoes and I had the Classic Bacon Burger and fries. We both downed them with Bud Light beers. We left after an hour later to go Baptist Health, which is where my friends were staying at in the hospital.

When we got there, the nurse gave us all the room numbers to their rooms because she recognized us as WWE superstars and not just some lovesick fans who wanted to meet their favorite superstars. I was going to go to the gift shop, but decided against it. We went to visit John Morrison first, but he was still unconscious so we went to see Sheamus. Sheamus and I weren't friends, but since he didn't like the old or new Nexus, we respected each other. Enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"There was a bunch of them. They were all in black wearing ski googles, but one of them just stood by the car. He wasn't wearing ski goggles. He was wearing those clear masks…I think I've seen robbers or burn victims were 'em", Sheamus told me after I asked about last night. "You mean, he was wearing a transparent facemask?" I asked, curiously. "Yeah, yeah…that's what those are called. Can you believe that fella had the nerve to try to smash my head in with a steel bat?"

Randy and I looked at each other with wide eyes, then back at Sheamus. "He did", Randy asked. "Yeah! But his friend stopped him. This was after I tried to kick in the face and he hit me in my leg. It's still very sore". Sheamus told us. "Do you know what he looked like?" I asked. "It's like I told the cops. They all wore black so I didn't know if they were white or black or Chinese or cau-bla-nese", he said, getting irritated.

I tried to talk calmly so he would remain calm. "I mean, his or _her _height. Do you know how tall he or she was?" He spoke with shock, "You think a girl possibly did this? You think I would allow a girl to do this?" "You allowed a guy to do this", Randy mumbled. Sheamus scoffed at him. I tried to control the situation. "Fine, but do you know their height?" I asked. "Not exactly, but I know that some were over six feet". After that, we went to visit Mark Henry and Koslov who were sharing a room. "There was 9 of them. I counted", Mark told me. Koslov didn't speak English well so I didn't ask him. I dreaded going to see The Miz. He was annoying, but then again I'm a good person and I was going to surprise him with a visit.

When I got there and opened the door, I saw that Alex Riley was there, leaning over his bed. After a closer investigation, I saw that their lips…were pressed together. Randy and I gasped, which caused them both to look up with wide eyes. "Sorry" I said. "Wrong room". I tried to pull Randy out the room with me. "Cena, you better not say shit!" Miz yelled, seething. Then he sat up. "I wasn't planning too", I assured him. "I just wanted to come visit you and ask a few questions since you got hurt". Then looking at Alex I said, "But I see you have someone else is checking to see if your hurt".

Alex spoke, "It's not what you think it is, Cena". "What happened?" I asked. "You slipped and your face fell on his face". The Miz tone got very angry, "If you came here to ask questions about last night, the answer is that I don't remember anything. If you wanna know if I'm okay, I'm okay. You can leave now!" "You know, you're face looks like a frog, especially around the eyes when you're angry", I joked. Miz's face turned angrier. "Okay. I'm leaving. Come on, Randy". As I was leaving, I could have sworn Alex whispered to Miz, "I know he's going to tell everyone that we're gay". Then before closing the door, Miz whispered back, "_You're_ gay. I'm still confused." A smile came across my face as I closed the door.

Smackdown was taped tonight, but didn't show until Friday so I watched NXT. It wasn't like Tough Enough, but you never know. You could have an altercation with one of these guys one day like in the case of the original Nexus. That night, Conor O'Brian was eliminated. Whatever. This season was boring anyway.

That night, Randy came to my room and we ordered room service. I had a steak, a load of French fries, a soda, and a big bowl of strawberry and vanilla ice cream. Randy had the ¼ chicken with a load of mashed potatoes, vegetable medley, soda, and cheesecake. We were full, but that didn't stop us from cuddling together. We were making out when my phone rang. I contemplated whether I should answer the phone and let it go to voicemail or if I should answer it. I decided to answer it. It was my good friend Kofi who was on Smackdown.

"Hey Kofi, what's going on man?"

"Oh nuttin'. Just those same guys who got attack the Raw superstars came here and did the same thing to Bret Hart and Chris Jericho".

I stood up off the bed with the phone in my hand. My mouth was wide open. "They came there? What the fuck is there problem? This is the Nexus all over again".

"I know right? And to top it all off, they might have attacked Teddy Long too, but there's still a chance that Barrett and the Corre did it. I mean, Teddy did tell 'em off".

"The Corre?" I asked. "Yeah", he answered. "Wade Barrett has a new group called 'The Corre'. You saw them attack the Big Show last week. Barrett says that there is no leader in the group. They're all equals". I laughed. Barrett not being leader. Barrett wouldn't be able to handle not being in control. Then when I heard silence, I stopped laughing. "I'm laughing at Barrett, not the Teddy Long situation. Is he okay?"

Kofi answered, "He has a concussion and had to be taken to the hospital". Oh shit. This has Barrett written all over it. "So is Barrett in trouble?" I asked. "Naw, he had an alibi, but I don't believe it considering who gave him the alibi", Kofi scoffed. "Who?" I asked, curiously. "Michael Tarver!" he answered. I couldn't believe it when I heard it. I thought he was crazy at first. "Isn't he supposed to be fired or still injured after what I did to him when I _joined_ Nexus?"

"Yeah, but now he's like some human resource guy now. He doesn't wrestle anymore, but I still think he's friends with Barrett".

I shook my head yes and said, "Well, I talked to the guys who got attacked last night. It was 9 guys with bats who dressed in all black with the words "The Riots" on the back. They have ski goggles on and one of them wore a transparent facemask".

Kofi told me, "Tonight, Bret was a little conscious. They didn't beat him as much. He said that there were 5 guys this time wearing the same thing. Vince had more security to watch them, but some drugged them all". I was feeling a little tired so I said, "Let's talk about it later". "Okay. Bye", Kofi said and hung up. Randy and I gave each other handjobs (really good ones) for a few minutes that night, came then went to sleep.

I was awakened at two in the morning by my phone ringing again. "_Better not be Kofi again! He know damn well that I need my sleep!_" I thought. It wasn't. It was Vince. Why is he up this late? "Hi, Vince. Why are you calling at this hour?" I asked, my voice slurring with sleepiness. Still, I tried to be mindful not to wake Randy. "I want to have at meeting with all superstars and staff in Tulsa at noon about the attacks and the Daniel Bryan incident that just happened". I sat up. Inquisitively I asked and with some force, "What Daniel Bryan incident? I only heard about the attacks last night and the ones on Hart, Jericho, and Long".

Vince spoke up, "Daniel Bryan was raped tonight. He left in an ambulance sometime ago. He was really banged up…no pun intended". I was in shock. I can't believe someone would have the nerve to rape a WWE wrestler. I also didn't understand why Vince told me it was rape. Usually when a man is raped, he doesn't want anyone else to know. I hope Daniel isn't embarrassed. He should know that it isn't his fault. "Is he okay? I know he must be scared?" I asked. Vince answered, "We don't know yet, but when one of superstars found him with his hotel room door open, he was bleeding profusely out of his rectum". My mouth hung open. I still couldn't believe it. No. Someone couldn't have raped Daniel. What the hell is going on? Why would anyone do that especially to someone I know?

"Vince, I'll be on the next flight to Tulsa", I told him. Just then, Randy started to stir. "Who's that?" he muffled. I knew Vince heard him when he asked, "Is that Randy? Why is he in your room at this time of the morning?" he asked. I could hear the anger and shock in his voice. "Oh…" I began nervously. I stumbled and stuttered with my words, "His…his…his…room…had…rats! And I let him stay with me for the night. Yeah." I silently hoped he brought it. "Oh okay", Vince began. "Though Vipers aren't usually scared of rats, but welcome and feast on them. Okay. At least now I won't have to call Randy so tell Randy what I told you. Okay, Bye." "Bye", I said and hung up. That was a close one.

Randy was up looking at me. I told him what Vince said and he looked angry. Daniel was a friend of his too. "Whoever did that to him is going to get fuck up…by me…PERSONALLY!" He was really angry. "Okay", I said nonchalantly. We slept for 4 more hours and then got up. We showered, got breakfast and went to the airport. We saw other Raw superstars there including Sheamus who was released last night with a bruised leg that was wrapped up. I waved at him, but he didn't wave back. Typical Sheamus. I said hi to the other superstars and they said hi back. I didn't want to talk about the Daniel Bryan situation just yet. I still can't wrap my mind around it. The flight was at 9 and the plane ride took two hours.

We were supposed to be having a signing that day for the Royal Rumble at a studio across town, but Vince wanted this meeting with all the superstars so the fans will have to wait for us a little longer. The meeting was in an auditorium in the arena. There were loads of chairs in the room when Randy & I got there. I looked around at all the faces. Some of them I hadn't talked to in a while. Some of them haven't been wrestling for a while. Hell, I saw Goldust and Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat there too. The whole McMahon family was there on the podium with Triple H standing next to Stephanie. I angrily squinted my eyes when I saw Skip Sheffield and Michael Tarver. That was what Kofi and I talked about last night; Tarver being a human resources guy.

"What the hell are Sheffield and Tarver doing here?" Randy asked me, breaking me out of my trance. I simply said, "They're staff". Then I looked around and saw Wade. I turned my head to not meet his gaze. Then I turned to look again to see if he was looking and he was. My blue eyes met with his green ones. Ever since that dinner two nights ago when he kissed my cheek, I've been having this strange feeling. I mean, when he gave me that kiss I nearly blushed before remembering why we were here. Oh My God! Did I like it? Did I like that sex dream I had about him?

**Wade P.O.V.:**

When I saw John, I noticed that he tried not to look at me, but our eyes eventually met. I loved John's blue eyes. They were so beautiful. I noticed that some superstars saw John and I staring at each other. I quickly turned away so they wouldn't suspect anything to be going on. They might think that I was planning to hurt John in some way since I'm still a suspect in what happened to Teddy Long. Plus, they don't know that John and I talked it out over dinner…which was interrupted. I don't know what made me kiss his cheek, but I put a lot of love behind it.

I remember working security back in 2002 and seeing John for the first time. My heart raced when I first set eyes on him. It was the day of his debut. I was a security guard working backstage. I had dreams of making it big as a WWE wrestler. Sheamus was also a security guard and my best friend. He had the same dreams as I did, maybe even bigger. I was talking with Sheamus when I saw John walk by. He was wearing black and red shorts and boots and looked oh so good. He had wide pecs, tight abs, and bulging muscles…and cock. He was supposed to meet Kurt Angle that day.

He didn't notice me. I mean, I was nothing but a security guard and that's all he would have seen me as. I already knew that I wanted him to be mine. I made a decision right then and there that I would do anything to make it to the big leagues and get John to be my love, but Randy stepped in first and…

Vince cleared his throat to indicate the beginning of the meeting and I broke out of my thoughts. Vince began, "Thank you all for coming to this meeting, though you really did have a choice". I saw some wrestlers and staff nodding their heads in agreement. "These past two days have been hard on all of us considering the danger we have been put through. As you all have heard, some superstars have been victims of bat-related attacks. They have snuck into the building to do their attack and they have…" he held up a letter "used my daughters' name to complete their first attack. This letter says that it's from Stephanie and that she wanted to meet the superstars about something, but my daughter has assured me that these 5 letters were not from her". Stephanie nodded her head yes in agreement. "I hired extra security, but these same guys got an idea to drug all our security guards". I looked at the Nexus. Only Otunga looked at me and gave a low smirk. "They all had to go to the hospital. We found out that they were drugged with roofies and one of them got an allergic reaction. He nearly died". Everyone gasped. I looked at Otunga again and his smirk dropped. I could tell by his eyes that he was on pins and needles.

Vince continued, "Some of the superstars are still in the hospital with injuries, but one is here today". He held his hand out in Sheamus direction. Sheamus stood up, shakily. His leg still hurt. Everyone clapped their hands for Sheamus surviving that attack. He gave Vince a nod and vice-versa. Then Sheamus sat back down. "Now we still don't know exactly how many men there were, but we know that they call themselves, 'The Riots'". Everyone laughed including me. I had too. If I didn't, it would look like I know something about it. "I know it's funny, but what's not funny…" the laughter stops "is that they also attacked an authority figure. We strongly believe these same people attack Teddy Long and gave him a concussion. This attack was not bat-related". Some people looked at me and the Corre, who I was sitting next to. I turned to look back at Vince who saw that everyone was looking at me. That's when he decided to get down to the real reason why they were all here, "The thing that I really brought you all here for is that I have very bad news especially about another one of the WWE Superstar and friend of some of you. Daniel Bryan…was violently sexually assaulted last night in his hotel room". The room burst out with uproar People were either yelling What, No Way, or Oh My God. They couldn't believe that someone so close to them that they knew had experience something so horrible. Some were really worried and scared about what would happen to them. Some were angry. Some probably couldn't believe a man would admit to rape.

I felt chills all through my body. I felt so bad for Daniel. This happened because I left him alone with those psychos. I looked at John and saw that he was yelling and had an angry look. Vince tried to calm everyone. When he did he said, "Daniel described them as the same men who have attacked the superstars. A rape-kit was done and after an examination, we have found that it was indeed rape since semen and hairs were found". The uproar started again. I looked at McGillicutty. I can't believe he did that when I left the room. That asshole! I felt my anger through my whole body, but tried my best not to show it. When the uproar calmed he continued, "His rookie, Derrick Bateman was helpless at the time, but he's also cooperating with police who have been doing an investigation to find out who did this so they can be arrested and you all can be safe. Mr. Griffith is the detective working on this case and if you have questions for him just ask". He pointed to a man in a long brown coat and brown hat. He also wore a suit underneath.

"I don't want anyone to be alone at anytime so I want you all to have someone with you at all times. If there are no questions then, you all can leave and get to the signing". A few got up to leave, but some had questions. I didn't care. I needed to have some words with the Nexus and Zeke. I told the Corre to follow me. We went over to where the Nexus sat. Punk was there and I didn't want him to know what I wanted to talk to them about. "Otunga, McGillicutty, Harris, we need to talk somewhere. Not here". They were about to get up, but Punk stopped them. "What do _you _need to talk to them about?" "Something private that's has nothing to do with you", I almost yelled, but kept my composure. Punk was taken aback, "Fine then. Go ahead talk. Don't let little 'ol me stop you". "Thank you", I said and signaled for the guys to follow me. We went into a private room away from everyone. Then I went back out and got Skip and Tarver. They need to hear this too.

When everyone was there, I started pacing the room to think of what to say. I began, "What the hell…" then I yelled, "What the hell were you guys thinking?" They all looked at me with fear in their eyes. Looking at McGillicutty I said, "Why the hell would you rape Daniel? That was not the plan! Do you know what you guys have done? I never should have left you alone with him." Justin and Heath had their heads down. They probably felt bad for leaving too. Otunga spoke, "We didn't rape Daniel. Honest." Then I asked, eying him, "Then why was there semen and hair found on him, huh?" McGillicutty spoke, "We don't know. It didn't come from any of us. We're just as shocked as you are. Someone else had to have done it. I swear, we kept our pants on the whole time. I mean, you saw what we did". I shook my head, "I don't believe you. I saw what you guys did until I left the room and it was disgusting, wrong and wasn't a part of the plan. I don't know what happened after that". Otunga looked at me and spoke sincerly, "Look we didn't do it. You saw what we really did. It was what we did after even after you left" He spoke louder "Trust us and let's move on from because The Great Khali and Edge are next on our list. Then Randy and John…" My eyes shot up to look at him. They were full of rage. Was he thinking of hurting John the same way they hurt Daniel? That's when I knew this had to end. A part of me stayed this long because I was scared, but another part of me thought of this as a way to become leader of the Nexus again. All that went down the drain when Otunga spoke about hurting John.

I interrupted Otunga, "No! This is done. When aren't going to hurt anyone else. Enough people have been hurt and we aren't going to hurt anyone else. The Riots are done. The Corre wants nothing to do with the Nexus. It's over". Otunga's mouth hung open along with everyone else in the room. "You can't do that. We…" I interrupted again. "What ya' gonna do? Tell? No you wouldn't do that. Because if you say that I had anything to do with what happened to Bryan, I'll tell about your part too". David closed his mouth then. He said, "Well, what about all those people who hated us, especially John Cena? He tried to break Nexus apart!" "I don't care! You know what? Justin, Heath, and Zeke are done with this shit too…" I turned to the Corre and narrowed my eyes at them "if they want to continue being in the Corre". They gasped realizing the decision really wasn't theirs. "And if they agree, they will walk out the door with me, right now!"

I walked to the door and turned around. They stood there for a few seconds before walking towards me. They followed me out the door. "I'll meet you in the car", I said to them. They nodded. They all had sad looks on their faces, but I didn't care. They were stupid to want to waste their time with this and I was stupid for getting involved. I decided to _actually_ follow my new year's resolution and to be a good person…well, at least backstage. I still had to be aggressive in the ring. I still don't believe that they didn't rape Daniel, but I couldn't say anything about it without getting myself into trouble.

I decided to look for John. I secretly hoped that he wasn't with Randy or else I wouldn't get him to come talk with me. I quickly searched everywhere for him. I didn't want to keep the Corre waiting long or they would come looking for me. I found John talking to Randy, Triple H and Vince. I decided to wait around the corner until he was alone. I waited 5 minutes and he was still talking to them so I sent John a text asking him to meet me in room 526 real quick. Room 526 was a room that was away from everyone else. I needed to have a secret meeting with John. "_Wadya wnt?_" he text back. "I nd 2 tlk2U n anon. dnt tel NE1 bout it", I texted back to him while going to room 526.

**We learned some stuff in this chapter. Miz and Riley? Together? And do you believe they raped Daniel? Also after this chapter, it's going to be a lot more John and Wade.**

**Please Review**

Wadya wnt = **What do you want?**

I nd 2 tlk2U n anon. dnt tel NE1 bout it = **I need to talk to you in private. Don't tell anyone about it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, so glad to be on chapter 11. Today is my birthday and I'll be getting drunk so I'm writing this now. WARNING: Sort of explicit rape. R&R**

Converting my actions

Chapter 11

**John P.O.V.:**

When I got Wade's text message, I didn't want to go see him, but out of curiosity I wanted to know what he wanted to talk about. Plus, I had some questions for him. "Guys, I have to go do something", I told Triple H, Vince, and Randy. "Okay", they said. Vince and Triple H didn't know about me and Randy so I didn't kiss Randy before I left.

I looked for the room and found it quickly. I need to get this over with. I found the room and walked in. Wade was turned around. He didn't see that I was in the room until I locked the door and he turned around. "John! Hi", he sounded kind of surprised. "Wade, what's this about? I was talking to some friends about Daniel who I plan on visiting in the hospital".

**Wade P.O.V.:**

"Good", I told him. I was so happy that he was in front of me that I didn't know what to say. "Did you do it?" he asked, glaring. Oh no! He thinks I raped Daniel. Shit! I didn't do it, but I was involved, which is just as wrong. Still, how did he know I was involved? "Hello! Wade? I asked you a question. Did you attack Teddy Long?" John asked. I breathed a sigh of relief. He was talking about Teddy, not Daniel. "No. No. I don't know who did that", I told him. "Uh huh", he muttered. He sounded like he didn't believe me. "Really, I didn't John", I tried to reassure him. "I told you, I've changed. I want to be a different man than the one you see in the ring". John looked at me and said, "Good for you, but I still don't see why you wanted to talk to me in private".

"John, I need a friend right now". He looked at me like I told him something crazy, which it probably was. "So?" he said. Then I explained, "I know I'm the last person you would probably want to be friends with. I mean, I did some bad things to you in Nexus. Some were unforgivable, but I'm begging you to forgive me and let bye gones be bye gones. I should be trying to make friends with people on Smackdown or with the Corre, but no one else wants to get to know me after what I've done. Justin really doesn't even want to talk to me after I broke up with him. He's with Heath now so neither Justin or Heath want to see or hear me unless it's work-related. Ezekiel is the same way. I don't know if I can trust him". I really don't know if I can trust Zeke after I saw him help in the Daniel attack.

John spoke, "So you want me to forgive you and for us to be friends just because you feel rejected?" he had an angry glare while saying that. "No John" I tried to think of something to say. I needed him to hear me. "Please! Please forgive me. I want to show you that you can trust me and that we can be good friends even if we are on different brands. I want you to want us to be friends, but" I looked down. "This is really difficult to explain". "Look I can't forgive you, Wade" John told me. "Please, call me Stu" I asked of him. "Okay…Stu…Like I said, I can't forgive you and I don't know about us being friends. How do I know that this isn't a trick? You were very cunning when you were the leader of Nexus. That dinner and that _kiss_ on the cheek…" I gulped then blushed "…could be a way for me to let my guard down". I reassured him, "You have my word, John. I'm a different man. The man you see in the ring, Wade Barrett, is the one that's cunning and would do anything to win. The man you see before you, Stuart Bennett, is a man of his word. He's a gentler human being and can be trusted". John smirked, "So I'm to believe that you suffer from some sort of personality disorder?" John and I both giggled. "No, but I do want us to be friends. Um…I'll tell you what. Let's visit Daniel together and then maybe afterwards we can go to see a movie together, huh?"

**John P.O.V.:**

I thought about it for a moment. Wade…uh…Stu was being sincere and maybe he knows something about these attacks in the WWE. I could trick him into getting some answers. I didn't want any of my friends to see me and question why I was hanging around Barrett either. If he was the reason behind these attacks then I will be the one to catch him. If not, then I will entertain the idea of us becoming friends, but I have to visit someone who's already a friend in the hospital after some animal attacked him. "Look we can both go to the hospital, but not together", I told him. He hung his head down before I said, "But…" his head came up "…we can both drive our own cars and meet in the lobby. Danny's probably awake so he can't see us together either. That's why we both have to see him at separately. I'll go in first then when I leave you wait a few minutes and go see him". "Good idea" Stu said, smirkin-…wait…did I just call him Stu? 'Cuz you only call a friend by their real first nam- "I'll meet you at the hospital" he said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Then we can go see a movie together".

"Sounds good", I said. "But let's go to the signing first". "Okay" he said. He held his hand out for me to shake it. I thought for a moment before reciprocating his handshake. Then we both look out the door to see if any prying eyes were out there, which there wasn't and we left.

**Justin P.O.V.:**

I wish Wade hadn't stopped our plans. I was looking forward to getting back at John. I wanted to do horrible things to him. It was because of him that Wade broke up with me. Yeah, I know. I have Heath, but I really loved Wade and it's because of John that Wade wanted him instead of me. I've never felt so rejected in my life. Then Wade walked up to the car. "I'll be driving my own car to the signing". "Why?" Heath asked Wade. "I need some alone time so I'll drive my own car". "Okay" we all said. That was okay with me because that means that none of us would have to squeeze in with Zeke.

After he left, I remembered that I had Wade's jacket. I decided to give it to him later. I looked at the camo-jacket and saw something sticking out. It was a picture of John Cena and it was autographed from 2 weeks ago when the Nexus and the Corre were on Raw backstage. Barrett was going to use it for something, but it looks like he won't now. "_Ya know, I think I know what I can do with this_", I thought, smirking evilly.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I went to the Royal Rumble signing and signed a bunch of autographs. If anyone had any doubt that I still had fans then they should come to the signing and see how many fans I have. I also noticed a few other things like the extra security that was hired around the building. These guys were really good at their jobs. Whenever a fan tried to get to close to a superstar, they would push them back. Also, when a fan talked to a superstar too long, they would tell them "move along, please".

While signing autographs, I looked at all the fans and felt bad for them. Because of me and those other guys, they were being treated like criminals when all they wanted to do was show us how much they love us. This happened all because of some who were bitter about things that they most likely deserved to happen to them.

I was supposed to meet John in the hospital lobby at 3 so after the signing I went to the hospital. When I got there, John wasn't there. It was 2:30 so he wasn't late. I decided to wait for him, which wasn't long. He arrived 15 minutes later. "You're early", he said. "So are you", I said to him. "I see you did come alone". He looked down then up at me, nervously, "Uh, yeah I…I don't think my friends will take kindly to me talking to you. They still remember you and the Nexus beating me on your first day and the numerous times the Nexus attacked them, which was unscripted". I looked at him with serious eyes, "I promise, I've been following the script since I moved to Smackdown". After saying that, I could have sworn I heard him mumble, "Yeah we'll see". "Huh?" I asked. He lied and answered, "I said, 'Let's go _see_ Daniel'. The nurse should be able to tell us where he is".

We walked up to the desk. "Ello, we're here to see Bryan Danielson", I said to the nurse. I figured that Daniel must have used his real name. "Are you family?" he asked. Yes, the nurse was a guy. "Uh, no. We work with him. We're WWE Superstars just like him". We showed him our IDs. "Well", the nurse began, looking at some computer notes. "Securities up there, man. They're only allowing one person at a time in the room and only if the patient wants them in there with them. Good thing you showed up now 'cuz he didn't want to see anyone, even the police or doctors, earlier". John and I looked at each other with shock on our faces. Daniel was always happy to see everybody. What happened to him must have traumatized him. I began to have guilt pangs. This was partly my fault. "He's in Room 213. You can go up now, but put on these visitors passes". After putting our visitors' passes on, we said thank you to the nurse and went to the elevator.

The elevator was huge and it didn't talk long before we were able to get on. When the doors opened on the 2nd floor, we got off and searched for Room 213. We went down a long hallway before we turned a corner and saw security around a room…and 3 WWE Superstars sitting on a bench. We turned back around the corner. "Oh shit", I said. "If they see us together, then they will give us shit for this". "Yeah maybe I should go see Daniel and then tell you how it went later". I shook my head yes. I was about to leave, but then I got an idea. "Wait! I'll be waiting in the men's room in one of the stalls and then after you go see him and the superstars are gone, you send me a text and I'll come see him". John's mouth hung open, "You would go through all that trouble just to see Daniel? I thought you guys hated him since you kicked him out of Nexus and he joined Team Raw at Summerslam".

"I'll tell you more about that later. Just join your friends now and tell me when they're gone", I told him. I was about to leave when he said, "Ya know, maybe you should come with me. If you really have changed then they should see it too. They should know if we are going to become friends". I turned to him, "Not yet. It's too soon. Maybe later." He looked at me and shrugged, "Okay, but this could have been your chance". Then he turned the corner and I went to the men's room and waited.

**John P.O.V.: **

I walked over to Eve, Ted Dibiase, and CM Punk? "Hey, what are you doing?" I snarled at Punk. "Well Johnny-Boy, out of the kindness of my heart, I came to visit an ailing fellow wrestler". He was obvious lying. I mean, 'out of the kindness in his heart'. What kindness? I decided to not to pay attention to him. I saw two security guards on both sides of the door. They were zeroing in on us. I turned my head to Ted, "Where's Maryse?" "She said she hated hospitals and that she was going to let me come instead. I think that's what she said. It was all in French", he answered. Punk turned to Ted and said, "She _let_ you come. Sounds like someone is pussy-whipped", he told Ted then made a whipping sound.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Ted at Punk. "Shush!" said the nurse at the station. Ted mouthed the word "Sorry". Punk was going to say something, but then someone came out of Daniels' room. "Randy!" I almost yelled, remembering that it was a hospital. "Hey John", he said. "When I heard where Danny was I decided that he needed a visit from a friend". Then Eve told him, "Well, superstars have been visiting him all day. Hell, Derrick Bateman was here earlier. He was crying and apologizing for not being able to do much". Randy asked her, "Really?" She replied, "Yeah! He was in the bathroom the whole time it happened. They had locked him in there and he couldn't get out to stop them. Even if he could, he was outnumbered".

Ted said, "It wasn't his or Daniels' fault. Those guys should have never showed up". We all nodded. Then Eve said, "Gail Kim showed up too. She was in tears". One of the security guards, Tim (I saw his name tag) interrupted and asked, "Would someone else like to go in?" "Sure", Eve told him. Eve went in. After her, Ted then Punk. The guard kept peeking in the room and asking Daniel if he wanted to see each person and he said yes. I noticed that Punk was smiling when he left, which was odd. Then it was my turn. When I walked in, I saw that Daniel had his head turned towards the window. He had a sad look on his face. When he heard me walk in he turned towards me and snarled, "If you came here to tell me that it's my fault and that I should have stopped him, then you can just walk out that door".

I was shocked. I've never heard him talk like that to anyone, including me. "Why would I ever say that? Who said that to you?" I asked him. He simply replied, "Punk". I sighed. That asshole. That's why he came to see Daniel; to break him down. He was probably behind these "Riots" vigilante attacks. "Well, I came to tell you that I want you to get well and anything the police and doctors asked of you, you do", I told him. "I did what those guys told me to do and then one of them came back and raped me anyway", he told me. "Wait! They left and came back? What did they do to you before they left?" I asked. He started crying and put his face in his hands. He muffled, "I don't want to talk about it. It was too embarrassing and horrible. I'm embarrassed that I let them do those things and that I let them rape me". He looked up at me and put his hands in his lap, "I was so embarrassed that I asked…no, begged Vince and the police to not make it public. I'm so glad that they did what I asked". He looked down at his hands.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about! Nothing!" I yelled. I couldn't believe he blamed himself. "If anyone should be embarrassed, it should be those guys who did this to you; whoever they are. Those assholes!" He looked at me and started drying his eyes. He sniffed, "Thank you, John. You've really helped me see things clearly, but I still think some of the people who came to see me are silently judging me". He looked and I said, "Well fuck them and keep your head up high". He looked up at me and smiled, "Will do" he assured me.

We said our see-you-laters and I went into the hallway. Everyone else was gone except the guards and of course, Randy. "Come on, baby. Let's go back to the hotel so I can show you how special you are", he whispered so the guards wouldn't hear. I remembered my promise to Wade, "Sorry Randy. Not yet. I have some other things to do here". "Like what?" he asked, looking confused. "You already talked to Danny". "I know, I know, but I thought I should stay until visiting hours are over. It really needs a friend right now."

Randy nodded. "See you at the hotel". "Okay". When he left, I texted Wade so he could see Daniel. I just hope Daniel will let him talk with him.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I was in one of the men's room stalls, thinking over the past couple of weeks. I promised to be a different man at the beginning of the year. It hasn't been a month and I had already broken that promise. I don't deserve John. A man like John deserves better. Maybe I should let John go. I mean, I obviously can't keep my word.

Then I lift my head up with confidence, "_No! I can't just let John go! I have feelings for him and I really, really want to be with him. I have to fight for him_", I thought. "_I'm also going to make it up to those people I helped hurt. I'm also going to keep going to church. It's really helping me turn a new leaf. I'll be the man John needs_". I realize that John already has a guy who satisfies his needs, but I have to try to at least _see_ if I have a chance with him. Maybe…just maybe…I can be a little more to John.

My phone buzzed, breaking me out of my thoughts. "_CMON, d coast S clr_" (**Come on. The coast is clear**). I got up and left the stall. I took at look in the mirror and then left the bathroom. When I reached the room, I saw the two security guards, but not John. I decided to go in anyway, but the guard stopped me with his arm. "You are?" he asked. "I'm also a WWE Superstar and I came to see him", I answered, surprised that he didn't already know that. I mean, I bloody well started Nexus. Nexus! The guard, Freddy spoke, "I'll see if he wants to see you. What's your name?" he asked. "Wade Barrett", I said. Freddy went in to talk to Daniel. I waited. A half a minute later, he came out. "He doesn't want to see you, Freddy told me. "_Oh no_", I thought. "_I need to talk to him. I helped cause this. I need to make up for it_".

The door was opened and I could see Daniel laying on the bed, looking at me angrily. I tried to walk into the room past the guard, but the guard used his body to hold me back. I tried to talk to him anyway, "Daniel, please. There are things we need to talk about". "What do we possibly have to talk about Wade? How you're glad that I was fired that time from WWE because you thought I wasn't good enough? No, wait! You're going to tell me that I deserved it just like Punk said". I was takin' aback. "Punk said that to you. That asshole shouldn't have been talking to you", I told him. "And neither should you", he told me. I put my head down. "Please. It will only take a moment". He sighed, "Fine then. Come on".

The guard let me pass and I walked in. I closed the door and got right to it. "Look, first of all, when you were fired, everyone from Nexus begged Vince to bring you back. We really care about you". He turned to look at me. I realized I had said 'care' and not 'cared'. I continued, "Secondly, you didn't deserve this and Punk was wrong to say you did. Don't believe what he said. He's a jerk. No one deserves this! Not even your worst enemy." He nodded. Then he hung his head, "I'm not a man anymore". I told him, "When you get out of here, hold your head high because no matter what anyone says, YOU ARE INDEED A MAN!" I was a little angry that he thought he wasn't. "In England, men will admit to rape, but in America, men are so worried about being labeled gay or not a man that they will let a rapist walk free and pretend nothing happened. You came out with it so you are stronger than most men, which makes you more than a man".

He looked like he thought about this. Then he looked up and asked, "What do you know about any of this? What do you know at all about rape? You haven't experienced it!"

"Yes I have", I told him. "I've seen it".

**Flashback**

Dad was drunk. He always came home drunk every day and beat me or my mom. I don't know why she didn't leave him. I was 10. It was my dad, my mom, my 7-year-old little sister, and me at home. My dad worked very early mornings and came home in the afternoon. We were in the kitchen. Today, he came home and accused my mom of cheating. She kept denying it and then he hit her. As the other man in the family, I went up to him and punched him in the stomach, watching him hunch over and held his stomach. My mom and sister gasped.

"Be a man!" I yelled at him. "You don't hit a woman!" I know that's not how a kid is supposed to act towards a parent, but he wasn't acting like my dad. Every day he acted like a monster and would scream and hit us. He didn't hit my sister though, thank God. She's was his angel.

Dad looked at me with alcohol-filled rage in his eyes. He lunged at me and put his hands around my neck, choking me. His voice slurring, "You little bastard! Don't you ever hit me! I'm your father, you little twat! Trying to protect your whore mother, huh? She such a whore that I don't if you little shits are even mine". While he was talking, I tried to breathe. "Stop it, daddy! He can't breathe!" my sister yelled at him. He didn't, which surprised me because he usually listens to her. My mom tried to break his hands off my neck. She looked very angry though she always looks scared around him.

"Let him go! Now! You're not going to hurt my baby!" she screamed. He took his hands off me and pushed her to the floor, near the sink. "Your baby? So I'm right! He's not my son! You are a whore!" My sister and I crawled into a corner across the room. I rubbed my neck. It really hurt. Then my dad did something that fucked me up for life. He got on his knees and reached into my mothers' skirt and pulled her panties down. Then he said, "I'm going to treat you like the whore you are!" He started unzipping his pants. I was young, but I knew what he was planning to do. I wanted to do something, but I was shaking from him choking me. I was scared out of my gills.

"Charles! Don't do this!" my mom yelled. "Daddy! Don't hurt mommy!" my sister begged him. "Dad!" I yelled to him. "Please Daddy! Just…stop…pleeeaaase!" "Shut up, Stuart!" he yelled to me before pulling out his member. He was hard. I couldn't believe the idea of hurting my mom was turning him on. I can't believe he was going to do this in front of me and my sister. "Watch and remember, Stuart. This how you treat a whore like your mother!" Then he pushed inside her and I heard my mother deliver a blood curdling scream. She was in pain. He was hurting and he didn't care that his own children were watching. By what he said, he wanted me to watch, but he also wanted my sister to watch or he would have locked her in her room. No such luck! He had locked all the doors.

Every time my father thrust into my mother, she screamed. I kept begging him to stop, seeing my mothers' pain. Didn't the neighbors hear? I wished someone had burst in and stopped this! My mom, my sister and me were all crying for him to stop. I had to cover my sisters eyes and hold her. I closed my eyes too. I told my sister, Puella, to cover her ears and she did. I couldn't cover my ears since my hands were covering her eyes and holding her so I still could her the dirty grunting sounds my dad made. The sounds of their privates slapping together. The sounds of my mothers' pain and scream. This went on for half an hour. Then his breathe started to hitch and I heard him growl. He must have came. When I heard him zipping his pants, I opened my eyes and let my sisters see and hear what was going on.

What I saw horrible. My moms' skirt was up. Her vagina was out in the open and some white, sticky stuff was on her and her clothes. My dad tucked himself away and stood up. "Maybe that will teach you to think before you cheat, whore!" he told my mother. Then he left with his car keys.

My sister and I ran to our mother and pulled her skirt down. Our eyes widened at the blood on the floor. She had a bruised eyes and a tear-stained face. We held her up. She tried to walk, but she kept screaming in pain with each step. I looked at my sister and saw that she had wet her pants. She also showed a lot of fear in her eyes.

Then suddenly, I snapped. I was angry. "_He can't get away with this! He took this too far! That asshole is going to have to pay dearly!_" I thought.

**End of Flashback**

After I finished my story, Daniels' mouth hung open. "What happened next?" he asked. I didn't think he needed to hear that. I didn't trust him to hear that, but he did need to hear the first part so that he knows that I know a little something about this. "Look Daniel. I understand what you going through. You probably feel dirty and like someone split you in two and made you a different person, but that's what they want. Don't let them win."

"I can't believe I'm taking advice from the leader of the Nexus…oh sorry the Coooorrree", I laughed. The way he said the Corre was funny. I didn't care that he was trying to insult me. "Why do you even care about me?" he asked. "Because I'm trying to be a good person and good people help good people", I told him. He nodded. "Plus I know you need as much help getting through this? You are going to get therapy, aren't you?" I asked. "Yeah, the WWE's main therapist offered to help and I accepted. If I don't, I don't know. I just might kill myself". I gave a shocked expression. "Well, don't! We all need you Daniel. Your family, friends, and your fans". He smiled. "Thank you, Wade". "You're welcome, Daniel and call me Stu". "Okay…Stu…call me Danny and come visit again".

I left the room and went down the hallway.

**John P.O.V.:**

When I came from the vending machine back to the room, I heard what Wade told Daniel. I wasn't the only one eavesdropping. The guards were listening closely too, but I didn't stop them. Wade's story brought a tear to my eye. No wonder he treated me like that in the Nexus. His dad fucked him up during his childhood. That doesn't mean that Wade isn't responsible for his actions, but his father must have been the reason why Wade felt he needed to act this way.

When he was finished, I went down the hallway and around the corner and waited for Wade. When he came around the corner, I grabbed him and hugged. When I pulled away, he looked surprised. "I heard what you said to Daniel", I told him. He looked down. "I've been dreaming about that horrible day on most nights". "Well, your advice was really nice", I said with smiling eyes. He smiled back. I decided not to ask about the rest of his story until he was comfortable.

"Let's go" I said. Then we both drove to a movie theater that not a lot of people went to and we went to see The Green Hornet.

**I told you guys a couple of chapters ago that I was going to get into details about the dreams Wade had, but remember that this is only part of it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**In the last chapter, John found out about something from Wade's past. I was going to save it for later when John and Wade were alone, but Daniel needed to hear it so the second part of that story will be told later. By the way, I just got on the Riley/Miz bandwagon even though they just broke up. I guess I didn't realize how special they were until it was too late or it could be that I like heel/face slash stories. Warning: Misuse of Nacho Cheese and some BDSM. R&R**

Converting my actions

Chapter 12

**Wade P.O.V.:**

John and I went to a movie theater that was a ways way from the hospital. The theater was empty because people didn't come to that theater often anymore. Plus, we both didn't want our friends to see us…or some noisy-ass fans. We went to see The Green Hornet. I've seen other Seth Rogen movies like Knocked Up, The 40-year-old virgin, and Pineapple Express, but those were a little…no, a lot better than The Green Hornet.

Still, some parts were funny. For some reason, I connected with Seth's character because he wanted to be a hero and a villain…sort of like me. I want to be a villain in the ring and a hero outside of it, but I can't help but think if people will ever see me as a hero at all. Will I people ever see the good person inside me? Will John?

During the movie we laughed a couple of times. John laughed a lot more than I did. John and I sat close to each other. Though the theater was cold, I could feel the heat radiating off his body. "_I wish you were mine so I could take you right here_", I thought. I couldn't because he belonged to Randy. I promised myself that I would try to make John mine by Valentine's Day, but I'm not going to rush him. Helping him see my love for him will take time. It might take years and I will still be trying. But…I can't help feeling that he will always love Randy. If that's the case, then I'll let John know that I'm willing to share.

I want to be Johns' friend first. Relationships work better if the two people are friends first. I know I already have high expectations for John and I, but I don't know what I'll do if John rejects me. I have friends and family back in England, but here I don't have anybody. Plus, my heart won't let John go for some reason. I'm trying not to be obsessive, but he's so incredible. He's sexy, strong, and he's a good/kind person. He's everything I want in a man, but so many men and _women_ want him so what makes me think that I deserve him and should have him when so many others don't?

There were two people who entered the theater during the movie; both of them guys. We slide down in our seats so they wouldn't see us. It must have worked because they went to seats a couple of rows before us, sat down and started making out. The taller one got on top of the smaller guy and faced him. Then they resumed kissing. The taller guy made out with his partner like a slut. His mouth was all over him. If I was single and John wasn't with me, I would have went over to those guys and asked them to come home with me for a three-way. I don't consider myself single though because my heart belongs with John and it has ever since he came to the WWE. I already know that I love him. I've watched all his matches and all his movies. "_Geez_", I thought. "_Does that_ _make me obsessive…or is it love at first sight? Is there a such thing as love at first sight? I guess I need to invite John to come with me more often to find out?_" I already know that how I feel about John isn't an infatuation because what infatuation would last for 9 years. I really hope my story didn't freak him out to much.

I looked back at the guys in the theater. The taller guy was on his knees giving him his partner some head. By the way he gave him head, my theory of the guy was right. He was a slut. He was bobbing his head up and down real fast like he enjoyed eating dick for a living. His partner gave a whores moan and leaned his head back. I could see that his hair was shaped in sort of a Mohawk. I licked my lips. I haven't been having sex as much as I used to and this looked good. I was already hard. On the screen, The Green Hornet and Kato were fighting in the living room. I couldn't pay attention to that when two guys were fucking in front of me. I looked at John and was surprised that he was looking at them too. I kind of figured that he was the type of guy to look away. If John was looking then I shouldn't be ashamed to look.

The tall guy grazed his teeth along his lovers' (or just some guy he met) erection. I could see this since we were a few rows away. For some reason, they still couldn't see us. I guess they were too _busy_ to worry about us or it was too dark. I turned to look at John and saw that he had an erection too. He reached into his pants and started palm his throbbing member. I resisted the urge to ask John if he needed some help with that. Instead, I reached into my pants and palmed my erection to two. The tall guy licked his partners' dick all over, paying attention to the underside of it.

The tall guy reached for something that they brought in with them. A bowl of nacho cheese. He took it and poured some over his lovers cock. His lover hissed a little. It was probably hot. The taller guy licked his partners cock all over making sure to lick off all the cheese. His lover kept moaning the whole time. Then he spoke for the first time, "Oh baby", he muttered. "Shhh, we're in a theater", the dick sucker jokingly whispered. I mentally giggled and John smiled. The shorter guy just sat there and took it. Then he bucked his hips up into his lovers mouth. Basically, he was fucking his mouth.

I started to inspect both guys. They look familiar like I've seen them before. I was a little upset that it was easy to see that they were mouth-fucking, but I couldn't recognize their faces…or voices in the dark theater. From what I could tell, he was circumcised. Then we heard, "Oh…Oh…shit…shit" and panting sounds from the guy that was sitting, indicating that he was close. The tall guy started to massage his lovers' balls. "Ahhhhh" we heard a few minutes, indicating that he came and his orgasm washed over him. After that, the tall guy put his lovers erection back in his pants. I could see his white teeth. He was smiling. I still couldn't see his face though.

He stood up then sat next to his lover. They held hands and kissed. They leaned into each other. Oh how I wish I hadn't been a bastard to John. We would be closer than that. John and I took our hands out of our pants. We most likely will whack off in our hotel rooms later. When the movie was over, all of us began walking out of the theater. Those guys were a few steps behind us. "You think they saw us", I heard the taller one say. "Maybe, but I don't care. They probably don't even know who we are", said the other.

John and I walked out the theater and went down the hall. I purposely walked slowly so that I could see who the guys were when they walked out of the theater. They were giggling when they came out. "Oh my God", I said. John heard me and turned around. He widened his eyes when he saw who the guys were. "Alex?" John said, walking towards them. So the taller guy was Alex! Huh? "Mike? I thought you were in the hospital". Mike and Alex looked at each other nervous before looking back at John. "I was, but I got released around noon. We tried to come to the signing today, but it was too late so we to see Daniel and came here". "So did we" John told them, before realizing that we were supposed to be incognito.

Mike and Alex looked behind John and saw me. "What's Barrett doing here?" Mike asked. Then Alex asked, "Yeah, the question really is why is he here with you?"

**John P.O.V.:**

I looked at them scared and embarrassed. "_If they talk about this to anyone, I'm screwed and so is Wade_". I thought. Stu had the same look with a hint of confusion when I looked at him. I looked back Mike and Alex. Then my face turned angry. "_They don't want anyone to know their secret either so it's win/win_". I smiled at them and told them, "When I saw you two making out at the hospital, I said I didn't plan on telling, but…" "But what?" Miz interrupted. I continued, "If you don't tell our secret, _then_ we won't tell yours. If you tell, then so do we. You wouldn't want the WWE to have a field day over its superstars being outted, now would you?" Mike folded his hands together while letting his arms hang in front of him. His face was expressionless, "Really? Really, Cena?" he said softly. "Blackmail? That's where you're going with this?" he asked. "Yeah" I said, bluntly. His face turned angry and through clinched teeth he said, "Fine! I won't tell that you and Barrett are fucking even though he's supposed to be your enemy". Then Alex chimed in, sarcastically, "Wow, Cena. You really know how to pick 'em".

My face bold, "Let me make this perfectly clear. I'm not fucking Stu". I realized I had called him Stu. Mike and Alex looked at each other, expressionless, before looking back at me. I didn't care. I continued, "I am happy with Randy and I would _never_ cheat on him with anyone. Stu and I are just friends". Alex quickly spoke, "You're with Randy?" he asked me. "Yeah" I told him. They were in a gay relationship so I wasn't afraid to admit mine. Mike looked at Alex and whispered, "Who knew the Viper sank his fangs into a piece of cock?" I rolled my eyes, "Just don't tell about me and Randy, okay?" Mike asked, "Just about you and Randy?" I was getting annoyed. "Or about me and Barrett being at this theater together. Don't tell anyone. Especially Randy". Mikes eyes widened. "Wow, Cena. Sounds like you don't want Randy to know 'cuz you're planning on getting dick-sticked by Barrett. Tonight even unless you already gave him some".

Barrett squinted his eyes with anger and annoyance, "Are you calling John a whore or something? Look, I'm a gentleman who doesn't fuck other peoples' boyfriends, okay? Also, John would never cheat on anyone. So why don't you go your way and well go ours. All we want you to do is keep your mouth shut!" I looked at Wade with admiration. I'm going to thank him later for standing up for the both of us. "Okay" Mike said. "I'm leaving. Let's Alex". Mike was about to leave in the other direction when Barrett said, "Hey Mike!" "What?" Mike yelled and sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Remember…Nacho Cheese", he said. We all looked at him confused. Was it code for something? We then knew what he was talking about when he made a dick-sucking gesture with his hand and mouth. He would tell about the "incident" in the theater if they told their secret. I smiled. Mike gave a "whatever" look, rolled his eyes and left with Alex.

"Thank you, very much", I told Barrett. "Anything for a friend" he told me, warming my heart. He called me "friend". "Can you believe we touched ourselves from watching them?" he asked. We both laughed. We went to our cars and after saying our goodbyes, we went our separate ways. While driving, I thought about Stu's story and how sad it was. I can't believe that I have sympathy for him, but nobody deserves to watch their mother get raped. This was probably the reason he tried to rape me. I started to feel angry. His past should have made him not want to do that. Maybe I shouldn't forgive him so soon.

I went to my hotel room before Randy came to my room to spend the night. He was talking to me about his day and how tomorrow he has to do another movie promotion. I told him that I understood since I have had to do the same thing with my movies. He wanted to have sex, but I was tired. He kissed me before I drifted off to sleep.

_John's Dream_

I woke up and I was facing a wall. When I looked down, my eyes widened. I was naked. I tried to back away from the wall, but after walking back a few inches, I felt something stopping me. I looked up, realizing that my arms were in the air and they were tied apart by some thin leather ropes that were tied to two separate poles. I tried to break free, but the ropes were tied really tight and I couldn't break free.

Then a bright light hit my back and I heard loud clapping. I turned my neck to my left to look behind me. Though I couldn't see much with my arms in the air, I _could_ see that there were people behind me, sitting. A lot of people. They were clapping. What were they clapping for? I turned my head to my right and saw more audience-like people clapping.

That's when I noticed that I was on a stage. I kept wondering if those people were here to see me naked on stage. I kept struggling against the ropes. It was humiliating to have people seeing you naked and not being able to do anything about it. I also heard people whistling at me and people saying "yeah! Alright!" That made me around until I turned to my right and saw Barrett coming from behind a curtain on stage, making himself visible to the people behind me.

Everyone stood up and clapped and whistled. Upon further inspection, I saw Wade wearing leather pants and no shirt. He was barefoot. "Thank you, thank you", he told the audience. "Stu…Wade, what is this?" I yelled at him. He smirked at me. "Should we tell him guys?" he asked the audience. "Yeeeaaahh!" the audience shouted and rooted. Barrett looked at me, "Well John. You are a new contestant on my new BDSM show. You are now tied up and stripped of all clothing. All you have to do is follow the rules and then when the prize of a lifetime". Prize of a lifetime? What prize? I didn't really care what prize so I screamed, "Let me go! Why am I here? Why did you choose me?" He answered, "Because deep down, you know you want this and I want to give you this. Guys, doesn't John deserve this?" "Yeah!" they all yelled and clapped.

Barretts' voice echoed in the room, "Okay then! Let's get right down to do. Everyone knows the rules, but since this is Johns' first time here, let me repeat them. Rule 1: For the slave, nudity and bondage is a must". So that's why I'm naked. I kept struggling. "Rule 2: There are no safe words. Rule 3: The slave isn't allowed to speak". A guy came from backstage and put a harness-type mouth plug around my head so I couldn't speak. I looked closely at the guy and saw that it was The Miz. "Mike!" I mumbled, but the plug was thoroughly in my mouth so I couldn't speak. Wade hit my ass hard with a whip. "Rule 3: The slave is not allowed to speak!" he yelled at me. I tried to struggle against the rope, hoping they would break.

"Rule 4: The master may use any kinky toys that he wants". A guy wheeled out a box. From where I was, I couldn't see that they were sex toys. I could also see that the guy wheeling the toys out was Alex! I couldn't believe it 'cuz I still didn't realized that it was a dream. Alex went to Mike and they both went to sit in the audience. They both smiled at me. "_Man, I wish I could cover myself_", I thought. As if he could read my mind, Wade said, "Now John. Don't be embarrassed. You should be comfortable in that beautiful skin of yours. Everyone loves it…" he then whispered in my ear, "including me".

My face turned angry. I wasn't going to let Barrett fuck me in front of all these people. "Fuck you", I mumbled at him through the mouth harness. He simply replied, "No, Johnny. I believe I'm going to fuck _you_, not the other way around". I started to use my legs and try to kick him. I kicked him a few times in the legs and tried to kick his crotch, but he grabbed my legs. Someone came and gave him two more leather ropes that he tied to the pole, spreading my legs apart. "Rule 5: Remain submissive. That means no more resisting and trying to escape".

While this was going on, I looked behind me and saw some familiar faces, other than Mike and Alex. With those familiar faces were some that weren't familiar. I looked to over my left shoulder and saw Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Daniel Bryan, Gail Kim, John Morrison, Natayla, David Hart Smith, and Tyson Kidd. Then I look over my right and saw CM Punk, Mason Ryan, Drew McIntyre, Sheamus, Tiffany, Kane, Alberto Del Rio and _Goldust?_ Why would Goldust be in my dream at all? Why were some of my friends sitting there watching this and doing nothing?

Then I heard yelling. I turned to my left and saw Randy trying to run up on stage to get to me. "John!" he yelled. "Randy…" I tried to say, but was interrupted by Barretts' barking, "Get him out of here! He's not welcome here on my show!" Show? Was this really a show? I did see cameras so maybe it was. This made me feel a little more embarrassed. That meant more people were watching me. I wanted Randy to get me out of here. "Randy!" I mumbled, saliva dripping down my mouth around the ball. He said nothing as two guys held his arms and lead him out the room, kicking.

"Alright", Barrett began. "Now we can get started!" Everyone cheered. "Okay, let's get him hard". Barrett wrapped his hand around my girth and jerked his hand from the head to the base, slowly. I tried to fight it, but a groan escaped my mouth. Barrett jerked faster when he heard me groan. I felt myself getting close. Barrett could tell by looking at me so he stopped. My erection stood high and leaked with pre-cum. Then he took out a whip and held it in the air for the audience to see. "Yeah! Use that!" I heard some yell, along with cheers encouraging Barrett.

Then without warning, Barrett hit me across my chest with the whip. I screamed, but it wasn't just pain. I was feeling a little pleasure as well. Then he hit me across the chest again. He repeated this 5 more times before I felt a few hits to the back. I kept hearing yeahs and alrights from the audience. Barrett looked at them, smiling before he hit my ass with the whip. My back arched at the stinging sensation. "That's for trying to resist!" Then he kept hitting my ass with the whip again and again and again. It kept stinging more and more and for some reason, my pleasure level increased. I felt horrible for liking this. I was feeling dirty. I looked down and saw that my skin was red. Some cuts were there and bleeding. My chest was heaving up and down while I tried to catch my breath. The pain was intense, but it felt good…no…great. Why was my body betraying me?

Then he dropped the whip. I felt relieved, but I also wanted more. "_What's wrong with me?_" I thought. Then Barrett switched the whip for a cattle prod. "No!" I mumbled the harness in place. Barrett smirked at me. "You'll enjoy this", he said. He zapped my left nipple. My back arched, "MMMmmmm", I said, feeling the pleasure more than the pain. Then he zapped my right and I did the same thing. He zapped me in various places including my abs, thighs, butt and chin (just for fun). I arched my back with each zap. Barrett walked behind me and opened my ass cheeks apart. Without warning, he zapped my asshole. I moaned and groaned, tugging the ropes. "I think he likes it", Barrett turned to the audience and said. They clapped and cheered. I swear I saw one give a thumbs up.

He placed the prod back in the box and I groaned in disapproval from the loss of contact. Then Barrett untied the ropes around my arms from the poles. I tried to escape again, forgetting that my legs were tied too. Barrett tied my ropes lower on the poles and then walked over and slapped me across the face. I looked at him with fear. He pointed at me, "Rule 5: No escaping! Now on your knees". There was no other way out of this so I just obeyed Barretts' orders and got on my knees.

The next move made my eyes widened. Barrett ripped off the crotch part of the leather pants and his dick sprang free. My eyes stared at the length of his girth. He was 11 inches, but still had thickness to his member and he was rock hard. How did he ever hide that in his trunks? He walked closer, his dick inches away from my face. He removed the harness. I started breathing through my mouth. He held my head. "Suck it!" he said. "Suck the whole thing!"

I looked at him disgusted. He slapped me hard. "Suck it now!" I kept my mouth closed. He slapped me two more times and I still resist. "Rule 5: No resisting". I kept my mouth closed as he kept pushing his dick against my lips, trying to breach them, but he couldn't pry my mouth open. I kept trying to move my head around, away from his dick. He slapped me again. For some reason, I liked him slapping me. It made me harder. The audience was getting worried. You can hear it in their voices. "Hold his nose shut!" Someone yelled. Barrett looked down at me and smirked. I looked up angry. He held my head with one hand and squeezed my nose shut with his thumbs.

I couldn't breathe. "Open up and suck it, bitch!" he yelled, getting angry and annoyed. It was the same look he had at the theater. "N-", when I was about to protest, he saw my mouth open a little and shoved his dick all the way in my mouth. I couldn't believe I had allowed him to enter my mouth. Barrett started fucking my mouth, hitting the back of my throat. It hurt like hell, but the pain felt good. I was really hard while he did this and I really wanted to touch myself, but Barrett would allow it. I heard people whistling at the way Barrett handled me. I started to hate them for just sitting there while Barrett raped me stage. Wait. Is it rape? The moans and groans say different.

I could have bite his dick, but for some reason I didn't. I was getting off on him fucking my mouth. I gagged a lot, but hummed a little while he did it. Barrett eventually stopped fucking my mouth and raised the ropes up again, making me stand. I didn't try to escape this time. Barrett went back to the box and took out a dildo. It was 8 inches so it was smaller than his cock, but it still a little too big to me. "Do you guys think it's time for me to use some anal play?" The audience cheered. "No!" I yelled. Barrett remembered that the harness was off so it put it back on. Then he took something else out the box and attached it to the dildo. "John, this here is something I made. This here is a drill. It will drill this dildo all the way inside you, sort of like a dildo". "No, please!" I mumbled. He didn't listen and opened up my buttocks and placed the dildo at my entrance. "Ready everybody!" "Yeah!" they yelled. Then Barrett shoved it in, making me scream behind the harness and arch my back.

It turned the device on and it was vibrating and hitting my sweet spot repeatedly. I moaned and groaned. I also screamed in pain as the device stretched my hole. The vibrations sent shivers down my spine. I was thrashing all over the place with desire. Barrett held the device in place as he got in front of me and rubbed our dicks together. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. "MMMmMMm" I moaned, leaning my head back. I was getting close so he stopped and yanked the dildo out of me, causing me to scream in pain from the rough action. I hated the loss of contact and hated myself for wanting more.

Barrett turned the device off and put it in the box. He pulls out a cage and locks my cock in it tightly, causing me to cringe. Barrett stroked himself for a few seconds, "And now the moment you all have been waiting for!" I heard cheers and people saying, "Let's get it started!" "Johnny boy's about to get it!" I heard a familiar voice say. I think it was JoMo. Barrett got behind. He gather some blood from my wounds and rubbed it on his dick, lubing himself with it. I now knew what he was about to do. He slapped and pinched my ass a few times making me cringe.

He lined himself against my entrance. I shook my head and kept mumbling no. "After this John, you're going to thank me" he was about to thrust him, but then said, "Also you won't walk straight for about two weeks" then he thrust all the way in, all 11 inches. I screamed very loud and arched my back up, raising my chest high in the air. It really hurt, but it was also very pleasurable. "Yeeeaahh!" people screamed and clapped. Barrett pulled out, leaving the head in before thrusting all the way back in. Barrett moaned. "So tight…like a virgin", he groaned. I kept moaning behind the harness with each thrust. I couldn't stop myself. It felt so damn good!

I heard Barrett make noises, indicating that he was close. Minutes later, he came. Ribbons upon ribbons of white stickiness pour and leaked out of me. Everyone stood up clapping and cheering. "Settle down, everyone. Johnny here has yet to come". They sat down and Barrett released the cage. My knees were weak and giving out on me. I was slumping. I looked down and saw that my cock was red and purple in some places. Barrett got on his knees, grabbed it at the base and started sucking me. I heard him humming around my dick. "MMMmmm", he moaned. "Ohhhh!" I moaned. "Awww, Ahhh!" I yelled, cumming without warning. As my orgasm washed over me, I slumped even further down. Everyone stood up cheered, "You go, John!" or "Way to lay it on him, Barrett!" Barrett rubbed my head and whispered in my ear, "You make a great slave". Then he reached up and released the ropes holding my arms. I fell forward and when my face hit the floor, I woke up.

_End of John's Dream_

I sat up and looked around. I just realized that I had been sleeping. What did that dream mean? Why would my friends be in my dream and not help me? Well, I did ask Barrett to let me go. I didn't really ask my friends to help me, but they should have even if it was a dream. I decided to interpret the dream as telling me that Barrett is still a monster who would humiliate me any chance he got and that my friends see it. But wait. They cheered it on. What did that mean?

I looked at Randy. Randy was still asleep and I smiled. He looked so peaceful for once. That movie is taking a lot out of him. I looked at myself. I was sweating and I had cum in my pants boxers. My face turned angry. I thought about that time Barrett tried to rape me ad that dream I just had. I shouldn't be dreaming about him when I already have a loving boyfriend. Plus, he tried to rape me. He humiliated me in the past and stole my privacy.

I held my face in my hands and sighed. I can't believe I enjoyed it. I didn't know that I was asleep so I moaned when Barrett did those things when I thought I was awake in my dream. Does this make me a slut or a whore? Damn! I just need to stay away from Barrett, especially this Monday when The Nexus and The Corre meet. I'll avoid him in the halls. I'll treat him with the same hate that I have for CM Punk. They both tried or are still trying to ruin my career and my life when I hadn't done any wrongdoing to them to begin with.

I sighed. "_I haven't forgiven the man and already I'm having sex dreams about him_", I thought. Just a month ago, I hated his guts with my whole body and soul and now he thinks a few smooth words are going to make me have sympathy. No way! I went back to sleep and didn't dream of Wade Barrett…or Stu.

**I didn't know whether to call him Wade or Stu so I used both. Two sex scenes, huh? Did you guys like that? They were both every kinky. I just came up with those scenes. Read the next chapter. Special thanks to cenarko1986 and Dio Della Morte. Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I haven't been updating as fast as I should, but I've had a lot to do so I've finally had a chance to do this chapter. R&R:**

Converting my actions

Chapter 13

**Wade P.O.V.:**

It was Sunday and I had left church an hour ago. Tomorrow, The Nexus and The Corre were to meet on Raw in the ring. I thought about John and the time we had spent together so far. I loved thinking about him. Every thought of him made my body tingle. The only problem was that he had a boyfriend. I better have a talk with him tomorrow about us his feelings towards me. I need to know how far this can go. I was at the airport about to take a 3-hour flight to Detroit when…I saw Sheamus. I felt bad for hurting an old friend. I almost accidentally killed him. I need to make it up to him somehow for my senseless behavior. It was the right thing to do and it would make me feel better.

I walked up to him. He was sitting on a bench near the gate. "Hey", I squeaked. He smirked at me as if I just told him that I'm better than him. "What do you want, fella?" he asked. "I heard about what happened to you. Are you okay?" I asked nervously. Honestly, I expected him to yell 'No I'm not okay. Someone tried to break my leg off and now the ex-leader of Doom is talking to me', but instead he said, "Yeah, but it's no big deal. I'll survive, but when I find those guys who did this…" he clinched his fist and his face turn into a frown. My face cringed. He continued, "I just might kill them. Anyway, why are _you_ talking to me? Don't you have your gangbanging fuck buddies to talk to?"

My face fell, leaving my mouth halfway open. "I just wanted to see if you were okay". "I have people to ask me that and they have been asking me. I don't need _you_ to ask me how I'm doing", he said with complete animosity. I stuttered trying to think off what to say, but then they called our flight.

As if fate was involved, both our seats were together. He sighed when he saw me sit next to him on his left. He put his earphones in his ear. I looked at him for a few minutes. He didn't notice with the music in his ear. I had a burning question to ask him that I've wanted to ask him for the longest. I tapped his shoulder. He pulled the earphones out of his ear and yelled, "What?" so loud that people were looking at us. Then he whispered what again. "What happened to us?" I asked him. "We used to be such good friends". He took a breath while pausing before he spoke, "You! You happened. You thought that Nexus was too good for an old friend to be a part of. Instead of making me an honorary member, you treated me like everyone else. You treated me like the enemy! I tried to keep our friendship, but you broke it when you broke our truce. All those times we wrestled together or…or worked security together just flew out the window when you became the fuckin' leader of your group of hooligans. You forgot about the people who helped get you to where you are today, you selfish bastard. I wish I never helped you". He turned away from me and put one earphone back in his right ear.

My mouth remained hung open for a few seconds before I blurted out, "You're right. I have been a selfish bastard and for that I'm sorry". He scoffed like he didn't believe me. I continued, "I let the Nexus thing get to my head and it caused me to lose people close to me, my friends and future friends. People I needed turned against me and that was my fault. That was my downfall. I deserved it. Sheamus mate. We have been friends since training. I missed that, mate. Hell, you even saved my life", I said, referring to the time he save me from getting stabbed by some other drunk at a bar in Ireland. He smirked when I Said that. "Please forgive me". I looked at him with sincerity.

He laughed out loud, "Did you practice that speech over and over again or something, fella?" he asked. I glared at him adding seriousness to my look, "I'm serious Sheamus. You were one of my best friends. This is the first time we've had to talk about this. I really want to make amends and it's not because of I'm not the head of Nexus anymore. I could care less about that, but I miss my friend. I'm sorry, mate". He frowned. "Friends?" I asked, holding out my hand or him to shake.

He looked at my hand then at me. He looked at me with disbelief. He thought for a second before his face turned normal again and he shook my hand. "Friends", he said. Then we talked and laughed about old times before the Nexus until it was time to get off the plane.

**John P.O.V.:**

I didn't tell Randy about that dream I had a few days ago. I didn't want him to start questioning our relationship. I was starting to question our relationship too. Randy and I haven't been spending time together like we usually did. His movie was coming out soon and he had been spending time promoting his movie. I should understand that since I've done 3 movies already, but I still wish we could spend more time together. Another reason for me questioning my relationship was the fact that I had a sex dream about Wade twice. Having a sex dream about another man while you have a boyfriend is like cheating in your sleep, isn't it?

I wanted to tell Randy because I wanted to be honest, but I also didn't want him to be mad at me. The third reason has been worrying me for a few months. Randy seemed to not want to come out of the closet with me at all. Everytime I would talk about us telling our friends and family about us, he would change the subject. I understand that the WWE universe might not like it so we probably wouldn't tell anyone at work, but why not people we both can trust? My dad caught me with Randy so he knew and understood…I think.

Randy wasn't being too distant so I tried not to worry about those things, but it keeps popping up in my head.

It's Monday so I will be seeing Wade…and CM Punk. I hated them both. CM Punk runs that asshole group who attacks me week after week through his orders, just like Wade did. I know Wade is trying to be friends with me, but it has to because of something he's planning. My dream told me that. Every time I have a dream, it has some meaning to it and something similar to my dream always happens. The fact that in my dream I was being raped by Wade (though I still had pleasure and came) shows that he is not the good person he claims to be.

I was tried to avoid Wade at the hotel last night and this morning. He tried to talk to me in the arena tonight, but I wasn't havin' it. When he would go left, I would right and vice versa. I know he's the same person he was when he was in Nexus.

I did go past some members of both the Corre and the New Nexus, but what caught my eye was the way Justin looked at me. He gave me a small Cheshire grin when we past each other. "_What is he up to?_" I thought. "_Is Barrett planning something in the match tonight that Gabriel knows about? Barrett is going to cheat. I can feel it_". I decided what I was going to do right then.

I was referee for the match between the Corre and New Nexus. I originally had asked Vince to make this match with me as referee. This was my way of taking away something they both wanted, Royal Rumble. They were both disappointed when I made their teammates leave the ringside. I had to make sure they didn't try to attack me while my plan was in order. When they were gone, I rang the bell. Then I turned to Punk and slapped him. So he wouldn't attack me, I reminded him that I was referee and that he would be disqualified if he so much as lays a finger on me. I turned around and saw Wade smiling. "_Fuckhead_", I thought and slapped him too. The crowd cheered and he looked at me like he was hurt. How the fuck can he be hurt after alls he's done to me? His face then turned angry and I reminded him about my position as referee.

Then Punk runs and throws Wade out of the ring. Then I throw him out the ring. They were shocked that I had the galls to do that. Then I stuck my tongue out at both of them, making the crowd laugh. The match went on for a few minutes, though I pretended that it was over and went to sign a kids' autograph. While they were attacking each other, I decided that I wanted this match to be over so I disqualified them both, saying that they used profanity on a PG show. This means that neither teams are going to the Rumble.

I was about to leave with my head held high, but the DAMN ANONYMOUS GM (that chirping laptop makes me so angry!) said that I was abusing my power and that both teams are going to the Rumble. Plus, if I don't apologize to them both, I wouldn't be able to compete in the Rumble. I took off my shirt and got in the ring and apologized to them both. Then I attacked them both. When the Corre and the New Nexus came to the ring, music played and other superstars came to attack them as Raw went off-air.

John and **Wade P.O.V.:**

I was about to enter my locker room when out of all people, Wade Barrett stopped me in the hall. I guess he didn't care that people were staring at us. "What the hell was that, Cena?" he yelled. I guess, he was done calling me John. It was back to calling me Cena like old times. He's his old self again.

**I couldn't believe John did that. I thought we were becoming friends. I thought he understood that I was trying to be a good person. All of a sudden in the past few days, he's changed. I need to know what happened between Wednesday and today. My face was boiling mad, "I thought we talked about this already. You looked like you were willing to forgive me for what happened in the past year. Why are you like this?"**

I decided to tell him straight, "You think that 'cuz you took me out to dinner and a movie that that changes things. I still don't trust you. Both you and Punk have metaphorically slapped me in the face and literally beat me down. What happened out there was that I wake up and realized that you're a conniving jerk who would do anything to get what he wants". 

**I couldn't believe him. What possessed him to be nice and understanding last week and hate me again this week? "This is about Randy, isn't it? You're afraid of what he will think. And your friends? Are you afraid of them too?**

I got angry at him and yelled, making everyone turn their heads, "This is not about them. This is about what you have been doing and hiding all along. Listen, I know you and your little _friends_ were up to something today so I got rid of them. You-"

**I interrupted, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I wasn't planning anything. What are you paranoid?"**

I was shocked and awed by what he said, "I'm not paranoid. I don't need to be. I saw the way Gabriel looked at me. He knew that you had something planned".

**Gabriel? Bloody hell! How am I ever going to convince this man that I've changed. "For God Sakes, John. I want to be a different person, but how can anyone including you see that if you keep dwelling on the past. My bad ways are gone…well, at least in real life. I thought you understood that. Why can't you forgive that? You make yourself look like the bad guy when you pull stunts like you did without cause".**

"Without cause. What you did to me was enough cause to do what I did. Plus, the fans wanted it. Did you hear them cheering? They saw what you did to me over the past year. That justifies everything I did to you. You really thought only Punk was going to be punished out there?"

"**Yes".**

"You are stupid".

**I decided it was time to end this conversation, "John, just remember this. If you would like to pursue a friendship, fine. If not whatever, because I will still be living my life happily. You will be the one who will have all that bitterness and anger inside you yourself. So forgive me for yourself, not for me. I'm asking you to forgive me for you, even if you don't ever want to talk to me again. This affects you more than it affects me".**

I stared at Wade. What he said made since. This has been depressing me. Maybe I need to let go. "Justbecause you had a hard childhood doesn't mean I should up and forgive. I mean you did blackmail me and Randy. You have a video of us having sex and you told us that you were going to show it if I told about what you did to me in that laundry room". His eyes widened. "Yeah, you thought I forgot about that, huh? I'll bet you still have it, don't it?"

**He was right. I still had it. I would look at it sometimes because…well it was a hot video, but I was also still blackmailing him with it. "I didn't want to do that originally, but I was afraid of going to jail. I'm sorry". I stuttered, "I…I mean it". I held my head down.**

He was seriously being sincere. He had puppy-dog eyes. I didn't want to fall for it, but I also wanted to end this rivalry. It was getting us nowhere. "I won't send you to jail if you erase the video, right now".

**I looked at him. Then I went to reach for my phone in my pants pocket, but then I realized that I was still wearing my trunks. "Wait here. I'll go get it". I went to my locker room and got my phone out my bag. I had 3 missed calls. All from my mom. "**_**I'm going to call her later"**_**. I ignored the other Corre members as I left out the locker room. Then after getting lost, I found where I had left John. "Here". I showed him the video and then I erased it in front of him. He gave a satisfied look.**

"Thank you", I told him. Maybe I was wrong about Wade. "You did a nice thi-". I was interrupted by Randy who I didn't see coming up to us. "Barrett, didn't I tell you not to speak to John?"

**I stood there for a few minutes before I said, "Well, I had important things to talk to John about". Then Randy said to me, "Well, I believe you've said what you needed to say. Now leave and don't ever speak to John again". "Whatever", I said to Randy. I turned to John, "That's up to you, John". Then I walked away. I planned to try to speak to John soon. I'm going to give him a few days.**

**John P.O.V.:**

"What the hell was that, Randy? I can speak for myself", I told Randy after Barrett walked away. "Why are you even talking to him after what he did?" he asked me. "Are you thinking about sleeping with him?" What the fuck did he just ask me? He's accused me of cheating once before, but I never thought he would ask me the same thing about Barrett.

"Don't start with me, Orton", I said. I call him by his last name when I'm really mad at him. "Well, then why are you talking to him? Answer me!" he yelled. I bluntly stated, "He wanted to talk and I wanted to listen. Now I want to leave. See you at the hotel". I walked away without giving him another look.

I walked down many hallways. I needed to know what that dream meant. Maybe I interpreted it wrong. I mean, Wade seemed like a nice person. I went past a lot of superstars. I ignored them except Maryse. "Hey John. Why so down?" she asked. She didn't know about my relationship with Randy…or the fact that I was gay so I couldn't tell her my relationship problems. I simply said, "Nothing. Hey, did you see Marney anywhere?"

"Yeah, I saw here near the gorilla position", she told me. "Thanks", I said and walked to gorilla position. Marney was a practicing psychic. She's also very good at dream interpretation so I decided I was going to ask her if my interpretation was right. She's a good friend and she's also a WWE co-writer. She's also 7 months pregnant.

When I found her, I made sure no one was around to hear what I had to say. I told her my dream, but instead of naming names I just called the people in my dream "friends". I didn't tell her that Barrett was one I was dreaming about. Marney knew I was gay. She was a psychic after all. This was her thing. "I think it means that that person is evil. They have done a lot of wrong things to me in the past", I told her. "Tell me this", she asked. "How often do you see this person now?" I told her the truth, "I've seen him a few times. He's being nice to me. He says he wants to be a different person and that I should trust and forgive him, but it's difficult after what he did. I don't want to go into what he did to me, but it was very, very bad".

"Okay, here's my interpretation", she began. "The guy who was your "master" in the dream is the guy that did bad things to you. All the sexual acts he did, probably represent you're homosexuality. Your friends cheering represents their support of you and your homosexuality. The "friend" who tried to stop it is probably not in agreement with you showing people that you are gay". I nodded my head. That sounds like Randy. Her interpretations sound about right. "Or", she continued with a Cheshire grin. "You like the guy who did bad things to you. There's sexual tension between you two and you were so horny that you dreamt about it. Still, your friends would support you if you made a decision to be with this guy. The guys who helped "your master" in the dream (she means Mike and Alex) would be a great help in your journey to exploring your feelings and the guy who tried to stop the activities in the dream is someone who likes you and don't want this other guy around. Now am I right or am I right?" she said excitedly.

My mouth hung open. Her second interpretation couldn't be right 'cuz I couldn't like Barrett. I have a boyfriend. "Maybe it's the first one. Thanks anyway. I have to go". Before I left, she said, "Good luck with Barrett. You should give him another chance. He seems to really want to change his ways. Plus, he needs a friend who's in the same situation as you are. I mean, about being in the closet". "How did you know about me talking to Barrett?" I asked. "Hello…psychic here", she said, rubbing her belly bump. Whoa, she's good…real good.

I waved goodbye to her and went to my locker room. I'm going to talk to Barrett the next chance I get.

**Marney is a character from True Blood who's a wicken. In this story, she's younger, in her twenties with brown hair and of course, pregnant. I thought Marney would be a good name for someone whose psychic. By the way, I want you guys to know that in this story, the backstage storylines are fake, but what the superstars do in the ring is real. That's why Barrett can chose how he acts in the ring and in his own life.**

**Please Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**It's 1:48 am in the morning and it's July 18****th****. I just came from being at the Money In The Bank pay-per-view! I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. It was so cool. CM Punk won! Chicago won tonight! The last pay-per-view I went to was Night of Champions 2010. A guy outside the stadium predicted that Sheamus would win the Smackdown ladder match. Then Christian would win the Heavyweight title match and Sheamus would come out with the briefcase and win the title from Christian. Then Christian would whine about his loss on Raw. For the Raw ladder match, he said that Alberto Del Rio might win (and he did). Then Punk would win his match against Cena and Del Rio would come out and cash in the briefcase, winning the title from Punk. Also he said that Colt Cabana would return and Triple H would be the special guest referee to the CM Punk vs. Cena match. Not all his predictions were right, but they would have been great for the pay-per-view. It was fucked up that Miz got injured and couldn't finish the match. Plus, I was so close to meeting Sheamus at K-mart, but there were too many people (what can ya do?). R&R. Here's Chapter 14:**

Converting my actions

Chapter 14

**Wade P.O.V.:**

It was Saturday, 5 am. It was the day before the Royal Rumble pay-per-view. My team and I had been working out all night getting ready for it. Zeke worked out more than us. You could tell by his muscles. Most of the time, I was just thinking. I thought about calling my mom since I hadn't talked to her in a while. I thought about what I would do if I won the Royal Rumble. The thing I thought of most was my argument with John. I didn't like how we ended things the last time we spoke to each other.

After the workout, I went to my room, and ordered some food from room service (because I was starved). I didn't eat dinner so I was glad the hotel kitchen was open this early. Then I decided to call John to talk about the argument we had. My insomnia kept me up and so did the worry I felt after our conversation. I silently hoped John wanted to talk. Randy picked up. "Hello", he snarled. I wonder what's up his ass today. Did he know it was me? I disguised my voice to make it sound like Vince McMahon. I know…I know. It sounds funny, but may I remind you I can disguise my voice to sound like anybody. I disguised my voice like Vince once at a bar in front of Sheamus and Drew. Then I did the funny Vince walk and mimicked things he would say. Sheamus and Drew thought it was hysterical. My own voice sounds like Vince's anyway…if you made a couple of changes.

"Randal! Why the hell are you answering Johns' phone this early in the morning?" I yelled, pretending to be Vince. I knew Vince didn't know about John and Randy, but I thought it was hilarious when I heard his breathing get heavy as he tried to think of a lie to tell to cover his ass. "I…I…" he stuttered. "You…You…What?" I asked, loving how scared his voice sounded. "I…I wanted to help John workout for the rumble tomorrow so we are going to start early", he lied. "John's in the shower. I'll go get him". I sighed. "Okay, hurry up!"

John was actually asleep. I could hear him snoring and Randy waking him up in the background. I heard him pick up the phone. "Hey Vince", he said, sleepily. I whispered, "It's me". I heard him gasp. "Don't hang up", I whispered some more so Randy couldn't hear. I figured he was close by listening. I heard walking. Then, "Okay. I'm in the bathroom. Let's talk". I tried to think of something to say. I jumbled my words and blurted out, "Howareyoudoing?I''tsincere". "Whoa, whoa. One word at a time", he told me.

Then he said, "It was nice of you to get rid of the video". "Yeah", I said. "I shouldn't have used it against you in the first place". Then I asked a question that was bugging me, "Why have you been talking to me? Usually someone would have a restraining order against me for trying to talk to them after what I did. Why would you allow yourself to have contact with me?" There was a 2-minute pause. "Well", he began. "I really don't know. There's something different about you. I mean something I can't put my finger on". Another pause. "Also, I guess it's because I believe in second chances. I mean, you didn't actually rape me".

I sighed. "But I would have if Randy didn't come down and stop me. I'm so glad he did". "Me too", John said. I smiled. "Randy did interrupt our conversation". John sighed. "Yeah, he did", he said, annoyance in his voice. "Do I annoy you?" I asked. "No", he said, quickly. "Oh", I said. "Are we friends? I could use another friend. These people on Smackdown are so boring". He chuckled, "Sure". I smiled.

"Well as friends we should hang out. I know you have a busy schedule, but doesn't mean we can't talk. Um…look, I just got skype and I want to test it out on my laptop. Can you help me out with that?" "Sure" he said. "Let me give you my email address. It's jc_of_". I wrote it down. "Okay, let's try it tonight after dinner". He agreed and we hung up the phone.

**John P.O.V.:**

Why was I feeling like this? I felt like I needed to see him. Am I crazy to want to see him after all he's done? Just a month ago, I let a bunch of chairs plop down on his head and now I'm talking about skype-ing him. What the hell? My friends and family would flip out if they knew that I was speaking to him.

For some reason, I kept having this warming sensation inside me talking to him, like hearing his voice made me feel safe. I shouldn't feel safe after what he did. I still haven't forgiven him completely. Then again, can you forgive someone trying to rape you? That inner voice inside me said, "_Well, he was drunk_". But if he didn't bug my phone, he wouldn't have known where I was. Maybe, I feel I need to talk to him so I can feel a sense of closure. Or maybe Marnie was right. Maybe I do like him. Oh I hate feeling so conflicted.

Ya know, Barrett was actually right about me needing to forgive him. Maybe I feel this way because I haven't forgiven him yet and now it's taking over my life because I keep having this anger towards Barrett for what he did to me, but I also feel compassion that I shouldn't be feeling. Man, what is wrong with me? Can someone truthfully tell me that?

**Wade and** John** P.O.V.:**

**I logged on to Skype and typed in Johns email. I made a video call to him. I was in New York doing a signing and John was already in Boston. It's late Saturday night. I've been preparing for the Royal Rumble match. I couldn't wait. I wanted to be the last man standing. Then I would get the respect that I so desperately deserve. John picked up after the third ring. Honestly, it's funny that they have that ringing sound on the computer like it's a real phone call.**

"What's up, Barrett?"

"**Hey, John", I shouted. He looked taken aback by how fast and loud I said it. After a few minutes of looking at each other and silence, I spoke up, "So you ready for the rumble tomorrow?"**

"Yeah and I'm ready to be the last man standing, which means you're going to get your ass kicked tomorrow". He laughed.

**I pretended to be shocked as my mouth hung open. I said, "No, you're absolutely wrong Mr. Cena. I will be the last man in the ring". We both laughed at that.**

"Mr. Cena. You know, you _can_ call me John".

"**Sure. I know". Silence. "Look, John. I know I sound like a broken record, but I'm sorry for everything".**

"I know, Wade, but it'll take time for me to forgive to you. I hate to admit it, but I was really scared that night. I was scared of someone taking something from me that wasn't theirs. I mean, I've heard about people feel after rape. I don't want to have remembered something like that for the rest of my life". Silence.

"**It's a good thing Randy stopped me. I wish I hadn't even tried that. I hate myself for everything I did to you, especially while you were in Nexus. Like when I threw the water in your face, when I attacked with a chair backstage while you weren't looking, when I stole your clothes and put them in the divas locker room and you went in there with a towel. Then the girls saw you and called you a pervert and told Vince, which almost got you in trouble, but you're the star so you don't get in trouble. Also, for slashing your tires on your jeep and…**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. That was you?" I asked.

**I looked at him, mouth-closed and wide-eyed. "Uh, yeah". I quickly changed the subject. "So where's Randy?" I asked.**

"He's at the gym getting ready for his match tomorrow"

"**And you're not with him". They're always together. Why not now?**

I didn't want to tell him about the argument between me and Randy earlier. Randy thought I was looking at a guy and flirting. I denied it. He just makes me angry sometimes. I told him that he should go exercise for at the gym so I could spend some time away from him. "No. I just decided I wanted to stay here and relax before the match tomorrow". He nodded. I changed the subject to something I really needed to discuss with him. "Why are you trying to be friends? I mean, you could try and be nice to the people on Smackdown and not make the same mistakes you made on Raw".

**I thought for a second. "I don't know how to explain it. It's like I said at the restaurant. I'm changing. I don't want people walking around harboring hatred towards me. I thought what I was doing then would help people remember me. I've seen superstars come and go. Some of them had the spotlight on them, but months after they were gone because people lost interest in them. I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I was terrified** **of becoming one of those guys. So when Vince gave me that offer, I accepted it. I thought it was a good idea until he wanted to separate us after we got our contracts. I knew that would ruin everything so me and the rookies got together and decided to run things ourselves". I paused. "Now I know that it ruined things for me". I looked at John, noticing his physique. His shirt was off and he only wore his boxers. I always found him attractive ever since I first laid eyes on him. His skin is so irish-white and glowing even though the room is dim. His hair brunette (my favorite on a guy) and his dimples are there even when he isn't smiling. John broke me out of my goo golly-eyed daze. **

"You really thought that beating people up would help? You're smart. How could you think that?"

"**Well, I've seen superstars attacking other superstars before so I thought it wouldn't be **_**that much**_** different. The only difference I saw was that we did it as a group like when Legacy did it".**

"That was different. Randy's been here years before that".

"**So he still attacked people he didn't like, including Vince just like the Nexus and I did. Hell, he even attacked Shane…and Stephanie and Stephanie is a girl for Christ sakes!"**

Barrett did make some valid points. We went back and forth for a while. Then at some point in time, I looked at the clock. It read 11:07pm. Where the hell was Randy? "Hey look, it's late. We need to get some rest. Tomorrow is a big night".

"**Yeah and we need to get there early before the security come and lock us out because they're scared of some reappearing crazy fan out there trying to get them". I made a woo, ghost-like sound. I was referring to the after-show attacks on the superstars. I know I shouldn't be making fun of that, especially since I was a part of it, but John doesn't need to know that.**

We both laughed. "You're funny. Just like when you made that nacho cheese joke at the theater when we saw Mike and Alex. That was funny".

"**Yeah, I guess. I still can't believe we jacked off to Alex sucking Mike off. They must be freaks in bed if they used nacho cheese". We both chuckled. "Oh, I can't wait for The Royal Rumble tomorrow. I am so going to throw you over the top rope". I joked, quite seriously though. Then I heard keys and a door beginning to unlock. **

"I gotta go. Bye".

"**Wait, how about we go to Six Flags Great America on Monday? It will be fun and it'll relieve some stress before you have to do your show. I heard that they have one near the stadium. I've never been so…" Then I heard the bedroom door open.**

I pretended Wade was someone else. "Sure, JoMo meet me at 10:00 on Monday. Bye". I signed off skype before Randy could see it wasn't JoMo.

John and **Randy P.O.V.:**

"Hey babe. Why are you back so late?"

**When I came in, I noticed him talking to someone on his computer. He looked pretty damn suspicious. "Don't worry about that. Who were you talking to?"**

I can't believe he changed the subject. Why does he do that? He always does that when he comes back late. "It was JoMo. He was excited about tomorrow night. I know I will be since we will be in my homestate. Ya know, JoMo actually thinks he can beat me". I shook my head like I couldn't believe it.

"**Really? Because I just came from the gym from lifting weights with Sheamus, Ted, and…JoMo". I wanted for him to say something; some kind of excuse at least.**

I looked at him with fear and shock. Fuck, why didn't I think of that?

"**Who was that, John?" I said, angrily. I bet he was talking to the guy he's cheating on me with. I've known all along that he was cheating on me. That motherfucker. When I find out who it is…ooo he's dead. I closed my eyes and squinted, while scrunching up my mouth. **

I had to think for a second. Daniel just got out the hospital. "It was Daniel. He needed someone to talk to because he's still a little shaken up after what happened.

**I nodded. "Oh, is that all?" I scoffed. He could have been talking to Daniel about anything. Daniel could have been pretending to be all shaken up.**

I knew what he was suggesting, but I still asked, "What that supposed to mean?"

"**Oh nothing. You know, what I mean."**

I got angry. He's startin' this shit again. "Listen, Randy. Don't start this shit with me. I'm not cheating".

"**Nobody said you were, but you're starting to sound guilty if you ask me". **

"I can't believe you still think I'm cheating. You're around me 20 hours a day and you think I'm cheating 4 hours a night".

"**Maybe", I simply stated. "Are you?"**

I wasn't shocked anymore that he asked me. He's asked me like 300 times before. It was nothing new. I sighed, "Does it really matter whether I say yes or no? You're going to think what you want anyway". I closed my laptop and got ready for bed. I was going home tomorrow, but before that we are going to visit a friend of Randy's in Pennsylvania. I pulled the cover over me and closed my eyes.

I could feel Randy staring daggers at me the whole time.

**Justin P.O.V.:**

I still hate John! I still can't believe Wade broke up with me to chase after him. I'm a sexy man. Very sexy in fact, but he chose that southern, sheriff sounding dick (his voice makes Heaths' accent sound good) who tried to broke up Nexus for good. He didn't though. The original members may not be there (except for Otunga), but it's still there.

I took the John Cena autographed picture out of my pocket and looked at it. I came up with a plan a few days ago on how to use it. It has to work. It simply had to.

**What's Justin plan? See next chapter. It'll be good.**

**It's the 29****th**** so I posted this a week later 'cuz the internet was down. So the guy was right about Triple H returning, but he was wrong about which night he would return. Colt Cabana was in the audience so he did return for one night.**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**You're going to hear a lot about Justin in this chapter. It's a filler. This is going to bring John and Wade closer together. R&R.**

Converting my actions

Chapter 15

**Justin P.O.V.:**

My friend Xavier and I waited 'til John and Randy left a motel room to go get lunch somewhere. We waited in the car until they left. Then we parked the car on the side of the building. My other friend, Chino followed John's car. When they were gone, we went up to the motel door. The plan was about to take place and it had to take place today.

It was 12 p.m. in the morning on the day of the Royal Rumble. We still hadn't made it to Boston yet. We were in the very small town of Eagles Mere, Pennsylvania and we had 6 hours before we had to be at the stadium. It took 3 hours to get there.

I heard Randy say earlier to John that he had a friend in Pennsylvania and that they should visit him before they drive to the stadium. They took a plane to Pennsylvania from Boston and I got on the same plane with them. I sat in the back with my hoodie and sunglasses on so they wouldn't see me. For some reason though, a fan noticed me. "Justin Gabriel", she asked. I was shocked. I thought this disguise would work. It always worked. Shit, I need a new disguise. "No, I don't know who that is", I politely answered. "Yes you are", she yelled. A lot of people turned their heads. Thank God, not Randy or John. "Can you sign my autograph?" she asked, squealing pretty loudly. I was on a mission and she was blowing my cover. So to shut her ass up, I signed her autograph. For some reason that wasn't enough for her, "Can you take a picture with me?" she squealed loudly and more people looked at us. I put my head down.

I didn't want to disappoint a fan because it would look bad and she might tell all her friends on Facebook that I was a bad guy (even if I already gave the bitch an autograph). I could lose a lot of fans from that. I lift my head up and took my sunglasses off. I took a picture with her, smiling with no problem 'cuz John and Randy didn't look back. They didn't even get up to go to the bathroom. I put my sunglasses back on and listened to music for the rest of the ride.

The plane landed at the small airport in Wilkes-Barre. I got off last. I watched as they ordered a rental car and sat down to wait for it. My friends Xavier and Chino live in Wilkes-Barre so I called them earlier and told them to meet me at the airport. I told them about my plan and being the good friends they are, they agreed to help. When the car arrived, John and Randy got inside. Xavier and Chino had their car so we followed them all the way to Eagles Mere. They drove to a motel called, "The Eagles Lair" and knocked on the door that said, "208". Randy hugged the guy that came out. This must have been Randy's friend.

Later, they left to go to lunch. Chino followed them. Xavier and I went to the room door marked _208_. Most motels open with a key card, but this motel is so old that they still use keys. Xavier pulled a key and screwdriver out of his pocket. It fidgeted with the key hole and was able to get the door open in seconds. I should mention that Xavier and Chino did a lot of criminal stuff back in their old countries. Xavier was from South Africa like me and Chino was from Mexico. Chino moved to South Africa, which is where we met. Xavier was with a guy back then, but Chino soon stole his heart and now they've been dating for 5 years. They moved to Wilkes-Barre two years later and I haven't seen them much since.

Inside the room were pictures of family members; family members of Randy's friend. I saw a fridge and glass table near the bed. The place was small. It had 2 rooms; a bedroom and a bathroom. It still looked clean, except for the trashy magazines on the bed with a naked girl and dried cum all over the cover. "Looks like a cozy little fuck pad", Xavier joked before he took a bat and smashed the nearest mirror; leaving it in pieces all over the floor.

"What the hell, Xav?" I yelled, but not too loud for the neighbors to hear. "What, Just? We need to send him a warning before tonight. It'll strike fear." Honestly, I didn't think anything scared John. I mean, he's John freaking Cena! He's a never give up type of motherfu-, "Hey, Just? Isn't that Johns' bag over there?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts. I looked where he was looking beside the bed and found a medium-sized black gym bag with a tag that said "John" on it. I ran to it and opened it rummaging through it. I searched through the whole bag before I found what I was looking for. John's diary. Now I can find something to put against him. Something I could tell Wade to make him break up with him.

I kept flippin' through pages, but couldn't find anything. Then I looked through the bag again and found a notebook that said, "'A' book". "A book", I said aloud. What did the A said for? I look through it and found a bunch of numbers. "A" must stand for account. This was a book of all his expenses. I flip through a few pages before I got to the last page and it said, new "a's" or new accounts. One said 5/3 checking with a list of numbers. Another said, "R" savings with another list of number. The last one was just had a few numbers. I showed Xavier. He took a picture of it and threw the book back in the back.

"I don't know what the "R" stands for", I told Xav. "Me neither", he told me, "but I will find out". Did I mention Xav was a hacker because that's also important. Xav had leather gloves on and he handed me some. "Put them on and help me", he instructed me. "Why?" I asked, putting the gloves on. "You don't want to leave prints, do you? Now put that stuff back in his bag…neatly…and whip the prints off everything you touch". Xav and Chino were always very careful.

I did what Xav told me. I was careful to put the stuff back the way it was in Cena's bag. Next, Xav again took the bat and swung it into the glass table, making a loud noise. It shattered into a million pieces. I was about to protest. Randy's friend probably doesn't even know John so why does he have to be punished for what John did. I decided not to say anything since I knew this would affect John someway and Xav was right. It would strike fear in John. Maybe not like I want him to, but it will scare him.

Together, Xav and I trashed the place. We broke all the pictures, threw all the food out of the fridge and onto the floor, and pushed the fridge over onto the floor. While Xav kept hitting the fridge with the bat and damaging it, I went into the bathroom to see what I could do. I needed to pee so I pissed in the toilet. I made sure not to pee on the toilet. That would be leaving behind some DNA. I saw some towels and threw them on the floor. I didn't know what else to do. I've never damaged someone's property before. Xav came in and said, "That's not how you do it" and he told a knife out his pocket and cut the towels into pieces. Then he used his bat to damage the toilet, sink, and tub faucet before we went back into the bedroom.

Chino texted us then telling us that they left the restaurant and are going to the car. We knew it was time to go then, but Xav want to do a little something extra. He took the knife and cut three long lines into the bed and pulled the inside out. I realized I hadn't done much and wanted help. I remember that Xav had spray paint in his car so I quickly went and got it. When I came back inside the bedroom, I spray painted the words, "Eagle Kings, do or die". Xav gave me a weird look. "Now they'll think it's a gang-related issue", I told him. He shook his head and said, "Probably not in this town".

I was about to destroy the magazines, but gangbangers would destroy a dirty magazine like that; they would take them. The police might realize that if they are smart so I took them. I took Cena's bag and threw it across the room. I didn't want Cena to be suspicious as to why no one touched his bag. Outside, we threw the magazines away in the trash. Before we did that, Xav looked through them and said, "If only I was straight", then threw them away. "Damn. Not one guy in that mag". We quickly got in the car and drove off.

We went to the restaurant parking lot and met up with Chino. We got into his car. "How was everything?" he asked. "It's running smoothly", Xavier told him. Xavier showed him the pictures with all the numbers. He typed some numbers into the computers. "5/3 stands for 5/3 bank where his checking is and R stands for Regions bank where his savings is. There over $80,000 in his checking and over $530,000 in his savings. I'm going to transfer both into this card." He held up a silver card. "How?" I asked. "I set up a temporary untraceable checking account with this card number. All I have to do is transfer the funds to this card and you have 24 hours to receive the funds".

I nodded. I could go to an ATM and do it. "What about that other number?" I asked. "Let's see", Chino said, typing numbers into a computer. After a few minutes, he said, "It's a Swiss bank account number. It can't be transferred without being traced. You would have to go to the bank it originated from, give them the bank account number and sign for it". I knew I would need that John Cena autograph for something. Wade was going to sign John up for the army using John's signature as a joke, but since he decided to play nice, it didn't happen. "Whoa! Holy Shit!" Chino yelled. "What?" we both asked him. "Cena's loaded!" he yelled. He turned the computer around so we can see. Our mouths hung open. There was exactly $57 million in the account. Cena's _was_ loaded and we are about to be rich.

"Where's the bank?" I asked. "It's in Boston. It's called 'Switzer Homeland Bank'." After that, I paid for 3 plane tickets to Boston and we boarded the plane. After it landed, we ordered a van and went to the Switzer Homeland Bank. Xavier went inside with his hood on while me and Chino stayed in the car, but not before I gave him the picture with the autograph. Xavier came out 15 minutes later. "What happened?" Chino asked. "She asked to see my number and wrote it down. Then she asked me for my signature. I copied Cena's signature just the way he put it on this picture." He held the picture up then kissed it and looked at it while saying, "Thank you for your riches, stupidity, and no talent, Mr. Cena!" Me and Chino laughed. I laughed so hard I nearly choked.

He showed us a few bags loaded with money. "I only took $19 million so they wouldn't be too suspicious as to why I took all my money out at once. Just, you take out $19 mil and then Chino will take out the rest. Get the bags in the trunk." We did as instructed. I went inside the bank with a hoodie on and my head down. I was nervous. I never did this before. I've never stole anything in my life. I decided to shake it off because I had a job to do. I went to a different teller than what Xavier went to. I did the same thing as Xavier. I was careful how I signed the form I was asked to sign. It looked exactly like Cena's autograph.

A few minutes later, I left with 8 gym bags of money. "Alright, Gabriel", Xavier whispered to me when I got to the van. Chino went to into the bank and did the same thing only he came out with 9 gym bags. "Help me, will you?" he yelled. We helped him place the bags in the van. Then we drove off. I had to sit up front with them because the car was loaded with bags. We drove to an old ATM and took the money off the untraceable card they gave me, which amounted to over $610,000. I gave them the money. "I'm paying you guys to help me tonight too." They gladly accepted once I told them what I wanted them to do.

Later, we went to another Swiss bank across town and set up our own accounts; each of use putting $19 million in our accounts. I found out that not only do the rich and wealthy set up Swiss bank accounts, but so do people who don't make a lot of money.

As we were driving to the hotel, Chino gawked, "It's fun to rip off celebrities" before smiling.

There were 40 guys instead of 30 in the Rumble this year. I was really nervous after receiving my numbers. I was number 3. I would really have to endure through this match if I was going to be the winner. Chino and Xavier decided to watch it online since I couldn't get them tickets. I didn't ask them what website was stealing money from wrestlers by posting our show for free, but to be fair to me as their friend, they gave me $250 each so it wouldn't be like stealing money from me at least.

The match started with Punk and Daniel Bryan. After less than a fucking minute I was eliminated by Mr. Nobody of Nexus, Daniel Bryan himself before he eliminated Zack Ryder. Fuck. I hardly got a chance. Cena was number 22. I realized that me being eliminated so soon can benefit me in some way. I went to his locker room and got his phone out of his locker. I took the device that Chino gave me and connected it to John's phone. Chino told that it was a blocking device. It could stop a phone from being able to make phone calls to certain numbers. I blocked all the numbers with names on it; that meant all the numbers of his friends, family members, even the pizza place near his house. The ones without names are probably just numbers of places he wanted remember. Those people couldn't help him if he called so I didn't bother to block those numbers.

When I was done, I left his locker room and went to my locker room. When I got there, Wade and Zeke were watching the match on TV. Wade was shaking his head. Heath was out there, getting his ass handed to him by Cena and _Hornswoggle_? Fuck. I felt bad for him. "Come on, Zeke. We have to get to the gorilla", Wade told Zeke, before leaving the locker room. After that, I quickly got into some street clothes and went to the parking lot with my hood on.

I took gas can and a tube and went to Cena's car. I did what Xavier told me to do and put the tube in his gas tank and sucked on it for a few seconds before the gas started flowing out and I let it all pour out into the gas can, leaving Cena less than a pint of gas. I put the gas in the gas can into my own car instead of throwing it away. Hey, gas is expensive. If it's free, take it.

When I got back, it was Cena, Orton, Del Rio, and Barrett in the ring. Heath and I watched the match in The Corre locker room. Out of nowhere, Miz comes and eliminates Cena and he was even in the fucking match! Thank you, Miz. Cena got everything he wanted and now he was going to lose it all tonight, including this, thanks to the Miz helping him not win the Rumble...though my friends and I helped too.

I swore Miz mouthed the words to Cena, "That's for eliminating my boyfriend, asshole!" I shook my head. There's no way he said that. Miz is as straight as they come. I can't say the same for Alex…if that's who he was talking about…even though Riley rolled under the rope, which technically didn't get him eliminated.

Wade had been in the ring for like 20 minutes. He was doing really great. I bet a lot of people thought he wouldn't make it this far. Suddenly, I watch as Wade falls to the floor and is eliminated by Orton. "Fuck!" both Heath and I yell in unison before Zeke enters the locker room and sees that Barrett lost.

Maybe I should have taken Ortons' money too. It would make me feel better about him eliminating Wade. A smile quickly crept upon my face when I saw Del Rio throw Orton over the top rope and win. I didn't expect it; I mean, he was in the ring for less than 10 minutes, but he the winner. When we saw Santino comes from under the ring, I heard Heath say, "Aw, shit". Then Santino fell over the top rope thanks to Del Rio so that he was still the winner. "_Well, now that's over_", I thought.

Wade came in and said, "Fuck. I was this close. This close". He put his index and thumb finger on his right hand close together and held it up. "Don't worry, Wade. You'll win the next one", I said, smiling and patting his back. Heath saw this and gave a jealous look. The smile quickly left my face and I looked down.

We left the building 30 minutes later. Time for Cena to really get what's coming to him.

Chino, Xavier, Heath and I were in the van. We were following John's car. I told Heath that we were going to get revenge on Cena because of all the shit he put Nexus through, including the incident where he trashed our hotel rooms, making us pay for it. I didn't tell him about us taking his money earlier or the fact that this was really about me losing Wade to John, though I'm sure they aren't dating. Heath said he wanted to help so he came along.

We stopped the van when Cena's car halted to a complete stop. It must have ran out of gas. We saw him trying to make a few calls, but he couldn't. The guys gave me a thumbs-up for that one. After 30 minutes, we got out of the car with hoodies and sunglasses on, ready to attack.

This was it. All this planning led to this. Xavier was the first to speak, "Hello…Mr. Cena", he said in a creepy and smooth voice.

**I don't really know the process of getting money out of a Swiss bank account so I thought it up. Plus, I didn't want to go all the way to Switzerland to get the money, which I'm pretty sure you have to do. The next chapter will explain what happened to John and Wade will be there. I remember the Rumble match so clearly. John and Wade were so close to winning. Until next time.**

**Please Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**My netbook stopped working and erased the first 15 chapters of my story, but luckily it's on the internet already and you all have already read it. Now I've got a laptop and I can finish my story. Now you can find out what happens to John while Gabriel executed his revenge.**

Converting my actions

Chapter 16

**John P.O.V.:**

After Randy told me that he wanted to visit his friend in Pennsylvania, I decided to go with him. We had enough time before our Rumble match so it was okay. He said that his friend name was Dougie and he used to be in the army, but he went AWOL and the army is still looking for him. Randy made me promise not to tell anyone where he was. I promised, but if Dougie is an asshole to me then the army will be getting a call from me.

We took a flight to Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania and rented a car from the airport to go to Eagles Mere. Later, we pulled up to a motel called "The Eagles Lair". We went to room 208 and knocked. I half-expected an old guy with one leg and a crutch under his arm, yelling at us for ringing his door, but a young guy, around Randys' age who looked very healthy answered the door. He was brunette with short hair, fair skin, and the same height as Randy. He grabbed Randy and hugged him tightly. "Hey, Randy man. Long time no see, bro". Randy reciprocated the hug, "Same here, Dougie boy. How you been?" Dougie answered, "Fuckin' depressed. I don't know if it's paranoia or what, but I feel like the government is watchin' me with a satellite or something. I don't know why, just do". He turned to look at me, "Who the hell is this?" he asked, squinting his forehead into a frown. I raised my forehead as I wondered why he ask about my presence the way he did.

Before I could answer, Randy told him, "This is John. My boyfriend. The one you saw on TV". Dougie's face softened, "Oooh, yeah. I forgot 'cuz I can't watch TV anymore. Government could be watchin' you through the TV. Ya know they have cameras in them". I nodded, but I really thought, "_This guy is a nut. He sounds so CM Punkish_". "Come in", he told us. We walked into his room with him. He had a bathroom and a bedroom and that was it. His room was really small. I sat my bag by his bed. "If you guys are hungry", Dougie began. "We can go to a restaurant and eat. I don't have a stove or microwave so I can't cook. The restaurant is ten minutes away so it's not a long drive". I saw that he had a refrigerator. I wondered why he had a fridge when the food he puts into it can't be cooked to be edible enough to eat.

"Sounds good", Randy answered for us. Both Doug and I nodded. I looked at his bed and saw girly magazines. Dougie saw me staring at the mags. "I'm bi", he told me and I nodded again. I quickly put them down and wiped my hands on my pants when I noticed the cum on the cover.

We left the motel room and got into the rental car. We went to a restaurant called, "The Eagles Nest". We waited 2 minutes before we were seated. Then the waitress came and asked us what we wanted to drink. It was a little after noon, but we all got Bud Light Lime beers. The beers arrived and then we told the waitress what we wanted to eat. I got the Chicken and Veggie Rice Bake and Dougie and Randy got the Steak and Potato Platter. We ate our food. While we were eating, we talked about Randy and Dougie's time in the army. They talked about the time they got drunk and ended up sleep in the female quarters and had to clean the female quarters for a week. They talked about the time they put mask on and mooned their commanding officer through a window and didn't get caught. They also talked about the first time they tried to go AWOL together, then…

"Hey, Randy?" Dougie asked. "Remember when we slept together on the hood of that jeep in the garage at headquarters?" Randy immediately spit out his beer and looked at him. His mouth hung open and so did mine. Dougie smiled, "Did I saw something wrong, Randy?" I finally spoke to him, actually I yelled, "Yes, you said something wrong!" Then I got up and left the table. I was done eating. Why didn't Randy tell me that Dougie was an ex-fuck buddy of his? I noticed that he kept looking at Randy with lust, but I dismissed it as him being happy to see Randy. Wait. Of course, he's happy to see Randy 'cuz he wants to fuck him, that scrawny bitch!

Randy came out, "Dougie paid for the food. We can go. I talked to him. He understands now that what he said offended you". "_He knew it would before he said it_", I thought. Randy drove us back to the motel. I didn't speak to him at all on the drive back though Dougie had a few more stories about him and Randy. I wish he would shut up, that fucker!

When we got there, we opened the door and our faces dropped. Someone had vandalized the whole place. "What the fuck?" Dougie yelled. Everything was smashed. Glass was everywhere from the table to the photos and from the mirrors. The frig was on the floor and damaged. It's food scattered the floor. The walls looked to have bats marks through it. His autographed bat was smashed. "I'm calling the police". Randy said and starting dialing for the Pennsylvania police while I looked into the bathroom. I saw that all the fixtures were broken. The towels were all cut up. "No! No! No!" I heard Dougie scream in the other room. I looked to see what was going on and he was taking Randy's cell away from him. "What the hell! Dougie, what the hell is your problem?" Randy asked. "You can't call the police. I'm AWOL. They'll send me back or send me to prison", Dougie answered.

"Wait. Didn't you use another name for this room?" I asked him. He hung his head. "Great!" Randy yelled aloud. "Now some gangbanging motherfuckers are going to get away with this and do this again, thanks to you". Dougie kept his head low. "Gangbangers?" I asked. Dougie pointed towards the bed, kepting his head low. I hadn't noticed before, but there was some spray-painting on the bed. "Eagle Kings?" I asked. Dougie answered, "Yeah. I'm surprised that anyone from this small hick town has the balls to do this, knowing that they can be easily caught in a town of like 50, but here they are".

I had a burning question, "Why did they pick you?" Dougie pondered this for a moment, "I really don't know." He pondered for a few more moments. "You think they saw you come in. Maybe they watch WWE and aren't Cena or Orton fans". Randy and I nodded. That sounded about right. Randy spoke up, "Or maybe they just came here because they're a bunch of assholes with too much free time on their hands and they saw that no one was home". We all nodded to that. "What are you going to do, Dougie?" I asked.

He hung his head and put both hands in his pants pocket. "I don't know", he replied. We were all silent for a few minutes. Then Randy came up with an idea, "Look. If you don't report it, they will blame you for the damage if you decided to leave and skip town so I say call the police and tell them about it then leave". I thought it was a bad idea and so did Dougie so he opened his mouth to speak, but before he did, Randy continued, "That way, they'll know that you didn't do it because you reported it. Then you leave before they get a chance to find out that you've gone AWOL from the army. You don't them charging you for these damages along with going AWOL. They'll think you're out of control".

Dougie looked at him with widened eyes, but decided that he was right. He looked back at his bed, "Dammit! They tooks my mags! ...Damn!"

The sheriffs came a few minutes after Randy called them. One sheriff was black, the other looked to be about Indian or Hispanics. The black cop (the leader, probably), Anderson, asked Randy and Dougie some questions. The Indian-Hispanics-looking cop, Rao, asked me questions, like "Did you see anyone around the place that looked suspicious?" or "Did anything of yours get stolen?" When he said that, I remembered my bag and went inside to find it, excusing myself from Sheriff Rao.

I looked for it and found it right where I left it, beside the bed. I thought it was strange that no one touched it. I looked through it anyway. "_That's strange_", I thought. "_It looks the same_". I went back outside with my duffel bag. "No. Everything I came with is still here", I told Rao. He nodded and went to talk to Sheriff Anderson. They spoke for a few minutes before Rao went to the police car, saying something to the dispatcher and Anderson went inside to search the place some more. I walked up to Dougie and Randy. Dougie told me, "I told them everything that was vandalized, even about my mags being stolen. They think that those mags are long gone".

A few minutes later, Anderson came out and said, "A gang did this alright, …but I doubt they're a large group. It had to be a small group of kids who had nothing to do". We all nodded. Anderson continued, "We'll keep in touch and tell you if we find anything. If you find anything just call the police at…" Just then Rao came from the police car and whispered into Anderson's ear. They walked up to Dougie, which surprised him…well, all three of us actually since we thought they were leaving. Dougie held his breath. "Your name is Douglas Finley O'Gannessy, right?" Anderson asked Dougie. Dougie breathed a sigh of relief, as if he realized that that's all they wanted to ask. "Yes", he said, calmly.

"There's a warrant out for your arrest. You have to come with us to the station so we can find out further information on whether or not to keep you, but for now we still need to cuff you as procedure. Now turn around and put your hands behind your back", Anderson said. All our mouths hung open. "What? No!" Dougie yelled as he tried to struggle with the police to escape incarceration. "Sir, we're warning you to not try and fight us or we are going to have to charge you with resisting arrest", Anderson told him, but Dougie kept screaming and kicking, trying so desperate to escape. People heard the noise and came out of their rooms out of nosiness and concern.

"Dougie! Stop, man! Just let them take you before you get into more trouble", Randy warned him. He didn't listen to Randy and kept fighting before yelling, "Never! Never! I won't let them take me back! I won't let them take me! I won't let them keep me from you, Randy!" he whined and yelled, sounding out of breath. He was acting and sounding like a mental patient. That last statement got to me. I looked at Randy who looked like he saw a ghost.

After a few minutes of what looked like a good episode of Cops, they had Dougie on the ground in handcuffs. Two others officers, Menez and Huffinson had to come because Rao called for backup. Dougie had been tazered by one of the cops and was in a daze and out of breath. They picked him up and said, "You are under arrest for resisting arrest and for four counts of assaulting an officer. You have a right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be given to you if you so chose. Do you understand?" Dougie gave a stink-face look, but decided that the fight had left his body and said, "Yeah. Whatever."

He was put in the back of the police car, but before they got him into the car, he yelled to both Randy and John, "This is all _your_ fault! If you guys never showed up, none of this would have happened!"

As they drove away with Dougie, I turned to Randy who shook his head. "We need to get going", he told me. We got into the rental. As we did, I could have sworn I heard one kid say to the other in a southern-style voice, "Hey, yo man. I just found some pussy mags in the trash". Where that kid learned that kind of language, I don't know…home, maybe?

On the ride to the airport, I didn't speak to Randy about Dougie. If I did, I would have asked if him and Dougie had more of a sexual relationship than Randy lets on? I mean some of the things Dougie said caught my attention, like at the restaurant and that last statement he made before he tazered like a brain-fried motherfucker. I wanted to ask Randy these things, but I didn't want to piss him off. I know how it feels to ask someone questions about their credibility. Randy asked me if I'm cheating all the time and it hurts that he doesn't trust me so I'm going to trust him. So instead, I told him through sad, puppy-eyes, "I'm sorry for your friend". "Me too", he said, without looking at me. He just kept driving.

At the Rumble, I had fun, but I didn't win. Del Rio did. I got to team up with Hornswoggle, whose a funny guy and we eliminated a few guys together, including Heath Slater. I hope Wade doesn't mind that I did that (Whoa! Why did I just think that? Why do I even really care so much?) I was one of the last few men, but because of Mike "Da Miz" Mizanin. He thinks I eliminated Alex, but if he looks closely, Alex wasn't really eliminated. He went under the bottom rope, not over the top rope.

As I went up the ramp, I looked back and saw that Wade was still in the ring. I was secretly cheering for Wade. Then I realized that Randy, my boyfriend, was also in the ring and that I should be cheering for him instead.

Backstage, I watched the remainder of the match on a tv screen in the hallway with everyone else. When Wade was eliminated by Orton, they all cheered and patted me on the back. I, on the other hand, was disappointed. I wanted Wade to win (Wait? Why would I want that? Wait? Why am I still talking to myself?) I should want Randy to win, not Wade.

At the end though, neither won since Del Rio eliminated Randy…and Santino who tried to pull a sneak attack. Oh well, there's always next year, right? I decided to go to The Miz's dressing room. I was about to knock, but I heard moaning. I put my ear to the door and listened. It was moaning! "Mmm, Mike! I'm sorry I lost, baby!" That sounded like Alex's voice. "That's no excuse!" I heard Mike yell before I heard a smack. I was pretty sure it was a butt smack since they were obviously having sex. I wasn't sure exactly if he smacked him in the face or ass, but I needed to talk to him, which meant interrupting their after Rumble celebration.

I knocked on the door. I heard some shuffling. "Just a minute!" Mike yelled. A minute later, the door was opened by no other than The Miz himself. Usually a wrestler would just say, 'Come in', but that wasn't the case. When I stepped into the room, I saw Alex buttoning his shirt. He looked at me once before turning back around. I swear, the room smelled like sex. Guy sex to be precise. "What do you want, Cena?" Miz asked. I didn't hesitant to ask, "What the fuck was that out there? I lost because of you!" Mike said, "Hey, like I said, you eliminated Alex so I eliminated you". Mike didn't look one bit sorry for it.

I angrily told him, "I didn't eliminate Alex. He rolled under the bottom rope! Either way, you had no right to eliminate me from a match that you weren't suppose to be a part of". Then Alex spoke up and looked at Mike, "He's right, Mike". Mike looked at him with squinting, angry eyes before Alex continued, "I mean I did roll under the bottom rope". I looked at Mike, "You see", I said.

Mike hung his head, but looked unconcerned like he still really didn't care. He shrugged, "Ah well. What can you do?" I was about to grab his collar and shake some since into him when there a knock at the door. "Mike", I heard Zack Ryder yell through the door. "Come on, Bro! After Rumble party, man! Woo, Woo, you know it!" Then I heard footsteps as he left. I turned to Mike, "This isn't over", I told him. He smirked as I turned and walked out the door. "Bye Johnny", Alex said, while I was leaving, causing them both to laugh like hyenas.

Mizanin sounds like an Italian surname and I know from the movies I watch, Italian came be sneaky.

After the party, I decided to go back home early. Everyone, including Randy was celebrating. During the party, I did talk to Wade when we were getting punch or some cookies, but I didn't look directly at him so no one cared.

I was driving on an empty road, heading home to West Cambury. I didn't need to stay in a hotel since I wasn't far from my mansion-like home. While I was driving, I thought about Randy and then Wade. Lately, Wade has been so nice to me and Randy has been so untrusting and secretive. Is Wade supposed to be my knight in shining armor, coming to save me from my dying relationship? Couldn't be. Even if he apologized a million times, it doesn't change the fact that he almost raped me. He almost did something that would hurt me mentally and physically.

Plus, he blackmailed me with that video of me and Randy. I did want to come out one day, but not now. If people found out that I was gay now, I don't know how I'd react. I'd be so embarrassed. I don't want my family…or fans to find out this way. I might just…kill myself.

Just then my car flashed that it was empty and needed gas. There wasn't a gas station for at least 3 miles. I tried to speed up so I could get there faster, but no such luck. My car came to a stop. "Dammit!" I yelled.

I stepped out of the car. It hadn't snowed in a week and the air was warm again, but I secretly hoped that the snow didn't start again tonight. I pulled out my phone. At least the battery wasn't dead. Then I called Randy. The phone beeped 3 times and said that this number is not available. "What the fuck?" I yelled. That couldn't be right. Randy couldn't change his number that quick. I tried his number again. Same thing so I called JoMo. Same thing. Then I tried to call my dad, then my brother, Matt. I even tried to call Vince. I called some of the divas. I called Ted Jr. and Cody, hoping that they would call Randy. No such fuckin' luck. Damn!

Then I remembered that I still had Wade's number. I didn't put his name in my phone, just in case he called and Randy picked up. I didn't want Randy to see Wade's name across the screen. Then I would be in big trouble.

I pressed send and waited. "Oh Thank God!" I yelled to the heavens when I heard ringing. I looked behind me and saw that a van was just sitting down the road from me. "_I wonder they aren't helping me_", I thought. I brushed it off. There was probably no one in the car. "Hello", I heard on the phone.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

"Oh Thank God someone answered", I heard someone say through the phone. I recognized that voice anywhere. It was John. "John? Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Damn, right!" he said. "My car just stopped. It ran out of gas and I called a bunch of people, but my phone signal isn't reaching them, which is strange because I can hear you clearly". I said, "Wow. John Cena ran out of gas. Someone should have told him to always fill up, right?"

He scoffed. "I didn't if you can believe that, but now it's saying that it's empty". I said, "So John Cena is again at the mercy of Wade Barrett. Who would of thought?" "Uh! Wade, just please come and get me, pllleeeaassseee!" he begged. "Wow, and John Cena is begging me. Alright, where are ya?" I asked. "I'm on McKinley Road. I'm 20 minutes away from the hotel". "Alright, I'm coming", I said. "Thank you", he told me before hanging up.

I quickly left my hotel room to go get my friend, John.

**John P.O.V.:**

I waited for Wade for like 15 minutes. The van down the road started driving towards me and I thought that whoever was in it was going to help me so I wouldn't need Wade. They parked behind my car. 4 guys got out. They all wore hoods and sunglasses. I swear, two of them looked familiar, but it was so dark that I really couldn't see.

One of them, who by his voice sounded Australian said, "Hello…Mr. Cena". I got scared. His voice was so smooth, but more creepy.

**So I'll stop right here. I don't really know if Mizanin is Italian, but it doesn't sound like it. I tried looking it up and no one knew where it originated or what it meant. If you know then tell me. I don't think all Italians are sneaky though. I was referring to Italian mob movies.**

**Read what happens to John in the next chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**You're going to love this chapter. R&R:**

Converting my actions

Chapter 17

**John P.O.V.:**

"Who are you?" I asked. "Oh me?" The guy asked. "That doesn't matter 'cuz after today you won't see me (he did my "you can't see me" hand gesture) or anyone else ever again". Then before I could speak, they jump on me like wild dogs, but more like werewolves. They all started kicking me. Then punching me came next. Then both.

I was used to this happening in the ring, but those were guys I knew so I could predict sometimes where they were going to hit me next. Out of nowhere, I was nearly hit with a crowbar. One guy tried to smash my skull with it, but I rolled out of the way. "Move!" he told the other guys. They moved out of his way so that he could get to me. He tried to hit me again, only in back this time, but missed again when I again rolled out of the way. "Damn!" he yelled.

I got up and tried to run away, but the all started chasing me. I kept dodging them as they chased me around my car, then all along the road. I eventually ran back to my car as one of them almost grabbed me. I got into the driver's seat and locked all the doors. They started banging on the windows yelling, "Come out and play, Cena! That's what you and those little kiddies like to do, right?" "Fuck you! Fuck all of you!" I screamed.

I put the key in the ignition to turn the car back on, hoping that it somehow forgot that it had no gas (like when my mp3 player forget that it ran out of battery), but no such luck. "Gimme that!" one guy said to the one with crowbar while grabbing it from him. Then the Hispanics-looking guy takes the crowbar and smashes my window; the one behind me in the back seat. Then he unlocks the door and they all climb in. One guy with a beard (who looks familiar with the sunglasses and hoodie on) gets into the seat next to me while two guys in the back (the Hispanic one and Australian sounding one) hold my arms and torso.

The bearded guy puts both hands around my neck and chokes me, hard. I can't breathe so I try to lift my arms to stop him, but the guys in the backseat were still trying to hold me back. I look to my right and in the back, I see a fourth guy who also looks familiar. I see red, strawberry blonde hair peeking out from under his hoodie, but I can't see his face 'cuz of the scarf covering it. He takes out a knife and cuts both arms so I would stop fighting the other guys who are holding my arms and torso.

I was quickly losing consciousness. I couldn't breathe. Everytime I used my arms, I felt pain and blood gushing out of them. The bearded guy never loosened his grip on my neck. He was choking me so hard that his eyes looked like a serial killers eyes. They were squinting with raging, roaring anger. Air wasn't going out of my neck or coming in. I felt my lips turn blue. I felt myself dying. I've never been so weak. Everything was blurry. I knew it was over. Then…

"John! John! Where are you?" OMG! Thank God! Wade showed up. "Holy Shit!" The Australian guy yelled, looking out the back window and seeing Wades' car. All of their mouths hung open when they saw Wade jump out of his car and run up to mine. The bearded guy let go of my neck and the others in the back let go of my arms and torso. When they did this, I punched the bearded guy in the face, breaking his sunglasses. He covered up his face and jumped out the car. Wade saw that I was bleeding, "What the hell did they-" he punched one in the backseat, but I did see which, "…do to you, John?"

"Let's go!" said the strawberry blonde. He had a southern drawl that I was familiar, but it's difficult to remember when you are trying catch your breath and nearly being suffocated to death. The rest of them jumped out of the backseat on the side opposite of me and Wade and they ran back to their van before started it. As they were driving away, Wade saw the crowbar on the ground, picked it up and threw it at their van. It hit the back window and fell inside their van.

Wade walked a few steps closer back to the driver seat. "John, are you okay? Your hurt! What did they do to you?" he asked. I didn't answer right away. I couldn't. I was holding my neck with my hands. My neck was hurting so bad. My hands were shaking. "_I almost died_", I thought. "_I almost…_" Wade interrupted my thoughts, "John, you're shaking, really bad". I looked at hands and saw that they were shakin' like crazy. "What happened?" he asked.

I told him everything. I couldn't stop crying either. I was so scared that I was going to die. "It's okay, John. Let me take you to the hospital. I'll take care of you", he said, …as he held me. I felt something that I hadn't felt in lately, not even with Randy. I felt closeness. I felt protection. I felt…loved. Wade lifted my shaking body up and carried me to his car, bridal-style. He put me in the passenger seat and even put my seatbelt on. He closed the door and went to the drivers' side.

When he got in, he took his shirt off and tore it in half. He used both pieces to cover up both arms where the cuts were to stop me from bleeding. When I tried to lift my arms, I felt a soaring pain and let them fall on my lap and hissed. "You're going to be okay", he assured me. I nodded. Then he took a blanket from the backseat and put it around my shoulders 'so I wouldn't go into shock'.

As he drove me to the hospital, I noticed that I was bleeding on the front seat of his car. "Sorry. I'm getting blood on your front seat", I told him with a weak, pain-filled voice. "That's quite alright", he told me. "It's not your fault". His eyes showed compassion and …worry. He was worried about me like a mother with a sick child.

I leaned my head back and fell asleep, feeling safe and protected enough to know that Wade wasn't going to let something happen to me while I slept.

Wade woke me up when we got to the hospital back in Boston. He took me to the reception desk and got me all signed in. I had insurance from WWE for everything so this was covered. I still had to wait because there were people coming off ambulances, making the emergency room crowded. Hell, there was a guy sitting next to me with a gunshot wound in his arm who was bleeding and holding his wound. The nurse called him first. Then 30 minutes later, "Finally" Wade said, feeling impatient. We got and went to see the doctor who gave me stitches on my arm. He looked at my neck and saw bruises. He told me to put ice on it for 30 minutes every 3 hours.

Then he looked at Wade and then at me. "Aren't you guys WWE superstars?" he asked. "Yeah", Wade told him, smiling. He must love being famous. "What happened? Really?" the doctor asked. Wade and I looked at him, wondering what he meant. "Did he do this to you?" he asked me, referring to Wade. Wade got angry and butted in. "No! I didn't", Wade told him and sighed. The doc didn't look convinced. "He didn't", I told him, smiling. The doctor nodded and left the room. The nurse came in and gave me my release papers and we left.

I asked Wade to drive me to an ATM so I could get gas money for my car since I spent most of my money on that rental car earlier. I was going to go to the police station after that so that I could report the guys who tried to kill me. I was still very shakin' up by tonight's events. I found a 24-hour ATM and typed in my pin. I tried to get money out of my checking account and it said 'Invalid'. I scratched my head thinking that there was something wrong with the machine. I tried again. Same thing. I tried again only this time trying to get money out of my savings account. Still it said, 'Invalid'. I checked the balance inquiry and both accounts said $0.00.

"What the hell?" I yelled. "What?" Wade asked worried. "It says that there's no money on the card". I quickly got my phone to call Regions bank at their 24-hour office about my checking. The call wouldn't go out because it was 'blocked'. Same thing happened when I tried to call 5/3 so Wade let me use his phone to call. The lady said, "It says that your funds were transferred to illegal account, but we can't trace it so what I suggest…" "What do you mean you can't trace it? You mean my money is gone?" I asked with anger. I had more money, lots more, but the fact that someone stole from me is what gets under my skin. "Probably. But what you can do is get the police involved and they can do an investigation". "Thanks", I said dully and hung up. "_I won't be banking there again_", I thought.

Then I called 5/3. A guy answered, "It says that your funds were transferred to…" I interrupted, "An illegal account?" I slapped my hand against my forehead. Why was all this shit happening to me today? First Randy's 'friend' goes to jail, then I lose The Rumble, then I run out of gas and my phone doesn't work, then I almost get killed, now someone's stealing from me. "Yes", he answered. "Shit!" I yelled. "There was over $5o0,000 in that account. Maybe more. How does bank as big as you guys lose that much of someone's money?" "Well, you can have a police investigation done and they can-" I immediately hung up. Somebody stole from both my accounts so I don't have money already available.

"_I'm just going to have to get new accounts at different banks_", I thought. That's the reason why my accounts were at different banks. I may be a millionaire, but I'm very cautious about money. If someone knew about and stole from one of my accounts, they wouldn't be able to steal from the other. I've got money in different places so that I can be safe. I sat on the curb and told Wade what they both said. "So you don't have any money", he asked me. I smiled wickedly, "Oh, I've got some left. A lot more left might I add". Wade looked at me confused.

I got up. "Can you drive me to Switzer Homeland Bank on Maverick Street?" I asked him. "Sure", he told me. I was smart enough to get a swiss bank account. The bank I go to is open 24/7 so that's why I chose it; for situations like this. When we arrived, we both got out, but I asked Wade to stay by the car because I'll be in and out. He agreed and stood by the car.

I got inside and saw a few tellers. It was 2 am in the morning and they all looked groggy. I walked up to a female teller and gave her my number, which happened to be '8675309-1980'. I asked for $2000. She looked at her computer then at me and smiled. I smiled back. Then she went in the back to talk to an old guy who was probably her manager. Then they both came up and looked at her computer together. As if the night couldn't get any worse, I saw utter confusion on his face, which gave me a look of worry. "I'm sorry, sir" these words made me begin to panic, "Your funds are insufficient…" "No the hell way!" I screamed. They all had shock on their faces. My voice cracked as tears streamed down my face, "There was fuckin' $57 million the last time I checked. 57 million! And now you're telling me I have insufficient funds. What the hell did you do with my money?" I was shaking again. The manager tried to act calm, "Sir, it says that there's no money in your account at all. Are you put it in the right account or that you put money in at all? It could be the wrong number".

I got angry. How could he suggest that I had the wrong? I grabbed the manager by his collar, which made the teller girl cower. I said through clenched teeth, "Let me read it to you then. My number is 8-6-7-5-3-0-9 dash 1-9-8-0. Got it". This made the teller guy in the other booth snicker 'cuz he got the song reference. The security stood up, ready to restrain me if needed. The manager checked again, "It says you made 3 separate transactions today, each $19 million". "I wasn't in the city for most of the day or the state for that matter", I told him. "We'll check the cameras", he assured me.

They went in the back for a while and came out. "Come back here with us, please", I was asked. I followed them into a room. They showed me footage of when the transactions were done. I couldn't believe my eyes. 3 of the guys who attacked me earlier were getting money out my account. "Didn't you question why someone would take so much money out at a time and in cash?" I asked them. "We don't question why someone would need a swiss bank account anyway so we don't question why they need so much money at a time in cash, but a police investigation can be-" I stormed out the room and went outside.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I saw John come out and stand outside the bank. He was looking done at the ground, mouth hung open not moving. I left the car and walked over to him. "John, is everything alright?" Out of nowhere, he starts laughing hysterically. I looked at him, confused. Then out of nowhere, his laughter turned into hysterical crying. He drops to knees and covers his face, "They took everything, Wade. Everything I worked for". I was still confused. "Those guys from earlier took my money. I had $57 mil in a swiss account and now it's gone. They took it from me. Everything I worked for is gone".

My mouth hung open. Why would someone want to hurt John so badly? What were these guys' deal? I patted his back and lifted him up. "We're going to catch these guys, but we'll need some help. We have to get the police involved". I took him to the police station and we made a report. John told them everything while trying not to cry; he told them about the guys who attacked him about them taking his money. I was there for support. I was so angry that I could kill those guys…if I knew who they were.

I decided to drive John home. I would have given him money for gas for his car, but I didn't want in to drive in the state he was in. I thought about how I could make him feel better, but didn't know how. He was…how do Americans say it? ...broke. He told me that he only had a few dollars on him. I felt so bad for him. He had so much money and he lost it all in one day. I kind of understood how he felt. I mean, going from rich to poor, I've been there. It didn't happen as fast, but I can still sort of relate. It happened when my father left. My mom didn't have a job and couldn't really get one. Dad had always beaten her so much that she could only use her left arm. Her right arm had nerve damage. She could move the fingers a little bit, but employers don't think that she would be able to work fast enough for them so they never hire her.

John was a different story. Someone had stolen his fortune from him. I mean, $57 million. You know how much that is in pound? "You haven't lost everything", I told him, breaking the silence. He looked at me with tear-filled, red, puffy eyes. "How do you figure?" he asked me. "Well", I began. "You still have your family, your friends, and you still have a job as the poster boy of the company you love. You still have a lot". "Yeah", he said, in a squeaky voice.

I couldn't stand seeing him like this anymore. I had to cheer him up. I…love him, but I can't tell him that yet, especially since he probably still loves his boyfriend, Randy. I want John to be mine, but how? Why am I thinking about this now when John is in trouble? "Vince could probably give you some money if you told him what happened". "I've got a photoshoot in two days. I can get money from that" then he broke down crying, "I can't believe one of my only options is to ask for money. I haven't asked anyone for money in years". Then through anger and tears, he said, "I'm going to kill those guys when I find them". I smirked.

John whipped his face with his hands. I love John so much, but he doesn't see that. I want him to see it just by looking at me. I want to show him that I'm different from those other guys he's been with, including…Randy. That would give him reason to want to be with me.

Just then, we passed a lake or pond; it was too dark to tell; and this gave me an idea. I couldn't cheer John up and show that I'm different from everyone else.

I pulled over by the pond/lake. I got out and said to John, "Come on". He gave me a confused look, but followed me anyway. When we got over by the pond, John finally found his tongue and asked, "Why did we stop? Why are we here by this lake?" I answered, "First of all, it's a pond…I think…second, we here to go for a swim. He was still confused, "Why?" he asked me. "Because", I began "you need to relax. You've been through so much today. A nice swim is just what you need to help calm your nerves".

John and **Wade P.O.V.:**

**I started taking off my clothes. When I got down to my boxers, I thought "**_**What the heck?**_**" and took them off too.**

Wade started taking his clothes off. I thought he was going to keep his boxers on, but to my astonishment, they came off too. I turned my head to the side so I wouldn't see his British birthday suit, but curiosity got the best of me and I turned my head a little (but not all the way) and looked at him through the corners of my eyes, making my eyes widen. Wade's dick was at least 10 inches. "_Man, I wish I had that in me_", I thought, before shaking that image out of my head. I have a boyfriend. I shouldn't be thinking about sleeping other men, especially one that's an enemy of your boyfriend…whose also suppose to be your own enemy after certain events.

**I got into the water and started swimming. I started kicking and laughing. "See, John. It's fun and the water is very cool. Come on in".**

I looked at the water and cringed. I was kind of afraid because I didn't know how deep it was. "I don't want to get my boxers wet".

**I looked at him like he was stupid. Then I seductively told him, "Well then…take 'em off".**

I rose my eyebrows at that comment. There was no way I was going to get naked in front of him. I only get naked in front of Randy…and the other superstars in the locker room. I guess maybe I can…

"**Come on, Cena. Take 'em off. We're both guys. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm your friend, remember?" I tried to get him to come out of his shell. "John, I know you have to maintain this image of what the American man is suppose to be, but you have to keep it up all the time. Sometimes you just have to let go. Have some fun. Be spontaneous". Then I added, "I won't tell".**

He was right. I needed to stop being John Cena character sometimes and do what I feel like doing. I decided to take off all my clothes. I was going to tell him to turn around, but didn't see a reason to. He's probably seen many dicks in his life and mine is no different. We're both guys. We have the same things. Plus, I wanted him know that I looked good. Probably even better than him or any man he'd seen in his life. The water might feel better on me if I was naked.

When I was naked, I heard a whistle. I looked toward Barrett and saw that he had whistled at how great my body looked and he gave me to thumbs up. I smirked and got into the water. Wade was right. The water was nice and cool. It made me relax a little on impact.

**John and I splashed around for a while. We were kicking and swimming and having swim contest. Then out of nowhere, I went under the water. John called for me. He kept calling for me a few times, wondering where I was. I sneakily came up behind him. I was so close that I swear my dick was touching his butt. **

I felt something rub against my ass. When I turned around, Wade splashed me with a lot of water. "Oh, I'm going to get you", I yelled. We splashed each other for a few minutes before stopping to catch our breaths. That's when we noticed that we were very close to each other, facing each other.

**I felt something brush up against my dick. "What's that?" I asked as I reached down to see what it was. When I grabbed the thing, I realized…it was John's dick…and I was touching it. **

Both our eyes widened. Our dicks touched and Wade had his hand on it. What really got me was the fact that I wanted him to keep touching it. Wade about to let go me, but I said, "Don't stop. Jerk me".

**My eyes widened and I look of confusion spread across my face. "But wouldn't Randy be…"**

I interrupted him, "I don't want to hear it. I'm not cheating on Randy. We're not having sex. I'm just asking for a handjob".

**He was right. It wasn't sex, but I was still a little unsure so he grabbed my hand and helped me jerk him off. Eventually, I started moving my hand by myself and he let go of my hand before using his own to jerk me off. We both moaned. I could tell by the look on his face that he really enjoyed my handiwork. I massaged the head before moving my hand up and down the shaft. He followed my movements making me groan.**

I looked at Wade's face. I was making him feel good. I didn't want him to give me pleasure while he gets nothing. I'm not selfish. Or am I? I'm trying not to think about how this will make Randy feel. He'll be jealous and pissed. Plus, I shouldn't be doing this even if it isn't sex.

I decided to pushed Randy from my mind and enjoy myself. "Oooohhh!" I said, before I came. Wade was a little thicker so he didn't come as fast as me. I had to squeeze him a little harder as I went up and down his thick, long shaft. "Aaaahhhh!" he screamed so loud, I swear it scared the birds out of the trees. Then I realized that there were no birds flying away. I turned around to see that someone was watching us.

**That person was near my car. When they saw us looking, they ran away. "Hey!" I yelled to them, but they still kept running. I tried to get out of the water, but remembered that I was still naked. "Damn! We were caught!" I screamed.**

"If it was a fan, then they will probably tell the press. They may need proof, but they may already have it. They could have snapped photos and…" I thought about Randy "he'll leave me. Randy will leave me". I almost started to cry, but Wade put his arms me and said, "We're on different brands now, but if he does leave you, you will always have me". I smiled, showing my teeth.

I realized that I like Wade more than a friend. He was a lot kinder than my own boyfriend. Wade did a lot of things to me last year, but he was showing me that he is a better, kinder person than what my boyfriend was supposed to be as of late. That's saying a lot. "I really like you, Wade…I mean, Stu". I smirked when I saw his eyes widen. I walked a little closer to him. Our lips were just less than an inches apart. I was so close to kissing him before he turned his head, making me kiss his cheek.

"**I really like you too, John. Let me take you home", I said, hating myself for not letting him kiss me on the lips. He nodded and we put our clothes on before getting into the car. I drove him home to West Cambury to his mansion. It was so beautiful from the outside, even in the dark. "Wow, you're house looks nice".**

"Thank you", I replied, getting out of the car. "See you…well, later". I walked up the steps before I turned around and called back to Wade, "Would you like to come in?" I asked him.

**My mouth hung open when he asked me that. I waited a few seconds before I answered with, "Sure".**

**John and Wade finally did something. It was sex, but it was finally something. I was trying to think of what to do next. I need more inspiration…and internet 24/7. **

**Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wuz' up. Chapter 18 is here and John and Wade are still queer (well at least in my story). In the last chapter, John and Wade **_**didn't**_** have sex, but they did touch each other. Plus, I made a mistake in the last chapters. John Cena lives in West **_**Newbury**_**, not West **_**Cambury**_**. Thanks Bourne 2 Fly, cenarko1986, and Prima-Donna2002. R&R:**

Converting my actions

Chapter 18

**Wade and **John **P.O.V.:**

**John lived on 5 Kimball Road in a house that wasn't quite a mansion, but close. When I got out of the car, from what I could see in the dark, it was probably blue. It had 3 garage doors and it was at least 2 stories. While driving up to the house, I swore I saw a little house in back, just a few feet from the house. It had a fence around it and I decided to ask John about it later.**

After I invited Wade in, he got out the car, looked around and came inside. I let him walk in front of me as he examined the place.

**When I got inside I looked around. I noticed that each entry leading into a room, had pillars on the side. Each room had wooden floors, but some were darker than others. The walls were a very light yellow; so light that they almost looked white. In the hallway leading to the stairs, there was a chandelier. We decided to go into the kitchen. The countertop in the middle was marble chrome while the ones surrounding the kitchen were white. His microwave was above his stove. The kitchen lead to two small rooms, one being a bathroom and the other room lead to the backyard. Through the few windows, I could see that it was still dark out. "Want anything to drink?" he asked, almost like he was reading my mind.**

"Sure", he said. "What do you have?" I pulled out a bottle of '3 Olives Vodka'. The flavor was called 'Dude' because it tastes like Mountain Dew. I was lucky to have it because it was English-made vodka that was only sold in the U.S. I took out 2 shots glasses. "Why don't we drink in the living room, huh?" He nodded his head and I lead him to my living room.

**We sat on his sofa. He poured us both a shot, which we gulped down quickly. We both started talking about The Rumble. We both laughed at the fact that John was eliminated before me. He told me about what happened earlier with Randy's friend. I frowned when he told me that 'Dougie' had said that he wasn't going to let them take Randy away from him. Wouldn't he rather be worried about going back to war than whether or not he sees Randy? It sounded like something shady was going on. Then he told me that Randy had been distant lately, mostly because of his movie and that Randy always accused him of cheating.**

"I want him to stop accusing me of cheating. I mean, I don't accuse him of cheating even though I suspect that's what he's doing when he's away from me. Even right now, I have a feeling that he's at some dirty motel, knee-deep in some guys' ass right now". I sighed. We were both silent for a few moments before I said, "Sorry I didn't talk to you much at the party. I wasn't talking to Randy much either especially after that thing with Dougie. I think might have been Dougie's boyfriend at one point in time".

**I waved my hand, "It's okay. Say no more. I didn't think much of you not talking to me at the party, but I think you're pretty right about Dougie and Randy. It's pretty fucked up". From all that John was telling me, Randy was being a shitty boyfriend. **

**John and I kept pouring shots. When the bottle was empty we got another of the same vodka only this was root beer flavored. I looked around the place. It was really big and I wondered how much it cost. "How much a place like this cost?"**

"Almost 1.4 mil", I told him. His mouth hung open.

"**There are places where you could get more for that amount. You probably could have this place cheaper", I told him. He scoffed. I guess he got a bad deal or something. Then leaned into couch. A few seconds later, he shot up. "Oh my God", he whispered, then shouted. "What? What!" I asked. **

I had just come to a big realization. "My mortgage is due in 2 days and I don't have any money to give them".

**He walked around the room like a ghost. "It's okay, John. By next month you should have it. They can't take your home because you miss one payment". "They can this time", he told me. "I got this place back in 2005. A few months after I got this place, I was on the road for 3 months and forgot to make payments and the bank forgave me for that. But then it happened again back in 2008, for 4 months that time and the bank told me that if it happens again, that if I miss another payment, they will immediately take my house!" John started shaking again. **

I could stop shaking. All this, I'm losing everything in one time. Someone has it in for me. Wade put his hands around my shoulder to help me stand up since I was on my knees. "The bank lost your money. They can't throw you out when it's their fault you can't pay them", Wade told me. "This isn't the same bank", I told him. "This bank doesn't play about their money. They _yelled_ at me the last time I forgot to pay them and I knew they were serious". Wade sat me on the couch. If I lose everything, Randy might leave me…

That thought didn't scare me as much as I thought it would. I know Randy might not want to be with a guy with no money, but do I really want him? I looked at Wade and our eyes met. It like our bodies were melting from the heat we felt just looking at each other. Then he turned his gaze and spoke, "Hold on". He reached into his pocket and took out some money. "How much is your mortgage? How much do you need?" My mouth hung open. That was so sweet of him. "No, I can't do that. I can't take your money. It wouldn't be right". I had to get my money back myself. "When they catch those guys, then they will get my money back".

"**For now, take this money. How much do you need this month?" I asked. I look up and see the unsure look still plastered on his face. "Think of it as my way of making up for last year".**

I shouldn't take his money. I shouldn't talk to him especially after what I did with him tonight. Now he's in my house, drinking with me, and offering me money. Then again, I don't want to ask Randy or my friends for money. I know he's my boyfriend and they are my friends, but it would look pathetic if John Cena, the star of the show, the poster child, WWEs bottom bitch was asking for money. "Okay, but you have to let me pay you back. I don't want to be a charity case".

"**Okay. Deal. How much?" I asked. "$8,500", he told me. I gave him $10,000 since I figured that he will need extra money. "Thanks", he said. "Yeah. Don't mention it", I told him. Then I paused, "Listen about tonight…about what we did…"**

"Look, I was in the moment. I thought it wouldn't matter 'cuz it wasn't sex, but it still feels like I cheated on Randy and if he found out then he would most likely consider it cheating and I don't want to prove Randy's accusation to be true". "John", he began. "I don't want you to cheat on Randy either. I don't want to have sex with you while you're with him. I'm not the type of guy to steal another man's man".

**I was being truthful. I don't want to make John into a cheater. I wouldn't want to be with a cheater. Plus, I'm a gentleman. I don't want to be a man-stealer. I'm trying to change my old ways, which means to never sleep with married men or men who are with someone. For now, I'll offer my heart and let John decided if he wants to take my heart. It's not man-stealing if he leaves Randy because we love each other. You can't stop what the heart chooses. If he doesn't choose me then I don't want to be with anyone else. My heart knows who it wants. "Also, if word about us gets out…I mean, someone saw us and they might talk…"**

I interrupted, "It was probably some dude who doesn't even know what wrestling is. I wouldn't worry about it".

"**But we're in your home state, in your hometown. There's a bigger chance that they recognize you". He slapped his forehead. "Shit! You're right". He looked down with his back and arms slumped. Then he looked up at me and said…**

"I've always wanted to come out, but I never wanted it to be like this. If that person does tell then I have to be ready", I paused "We both do".

**John was right. We were both caught so that means we both would have to pay the consequences, which mean ridicule from fans, friends, and co-workers alike. Some of my family members already know I'm gay, but still there are others that I know will have a fit if they found out. "I'll be there for you if word does get out. I know Vince is powerful and that there are people who will back him up if he fires us, but there are a lot of other people who will support us so I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you".**

What Wade said made me feel a lot better. It made me feel like I had a real friend. Sure those other guys like Jomo, Ted Dibiase, or Edge say they're my friends, but will they be there _if_ they found out I was gay. Wade was different. He _knows _that I'm gay and is gay himself so I won't have to worry about him finding out about me and having different feeling about me. Plus, I don't know if Randy will stand by me if word gets out about my sexuality and he's my man.

"**It's late. I should go", I said and walked to the door. "Wait!" I heard John yell. **

"It's dark. You could spend the night", I told him. He raised his eyebrows then smiled. "Are you sure? Don't you want to be alone tonight?" he asked. "Honestly, after all that's happened tonight, I don't think I need to be alone", I assured him.

"**Okay. I'll stay", I said. "Come on. Let's go upstairs", he said and grabbed my hand. As soon as he grabbed my hand, I swear I felt electricity flow through me and by the look on his face he felt it too. We looked at each others' hands then at each other. I saw a look of innocence mixed with desire flow through his eyes.**

We stared at each other for what felt like centuries before I broke the stare, let go of his hand and said, "It's right this way". I led him to a guest bedroom a few doors down from my room. The house has four bedrooms so we wouldn't have to share like we would at a hotel with no more rooms let. We stopped in front of the bedroom door. "Well…goodnight", I said, then walked to my bedroom. "Wait, John", I heard him say.

**He turned around to look at me. "Do you know why I asked you to skinny-dip in the pond tonight?" I asked. He looked at me, waiting for an answer. "Because I wanted you to let go". His eyes widened. "I noticed that you always do what society tells you to do. You never do what you want. Society tells you to be a loyal worker and you do, which is why you always listen to Vince whenever he tells you to do something like an interview or photoshoot, maybe even a commercial. You feel like you can't say no to that. You always feel like you have to be the John Cena character that everyone sees on tv, but I felt like a part of you wants to be someone else for at least a day. I wanted to help you let that other person out, that rebel inside you. I wanted to help you let loose for once. You deserve at least that".**

My mouth hung open. All that stuff he said…he was right. I was trying always trying to be my wrestling character in and out of the ring. I was always to be a hero to kids. People and their children expected that of me even though deep down inside, I didn't always want to play a hero. John Cena, before all the fame, didn't follow every driving law or every law in general if he could get away with it. I always act as if being watched, even in towns with a population of 3. It was cool of him to think of me as John Cena the regular person and not John Cena the wrestler. "Thanks", I simply stated and went to my room.

**John P.O.V.: **

Laying on my bed, I thought about all the horrible things that happened tonight. Tears streamed down my face when I thought about all the money I worked for being stolen. It not only angered me, I felt embarrassed that a rich man like me has to borrow money. I couldn't tell my friends or family about it. The angry expression on my face changed when I thought about Wade. He saved me tonight. Knowing that I'm alive because of him brings more joy to my heart than the money I had ever did. Plus, he gave me a better hand job than Randy or any man has ever given me. I guess I can let that almost rape thing go and forgive him.

Then, I thought about that feeling I got by touching his hand. I liked it…really, really liked it. I've been getting this tingly feeling everytime I'm around him and wondered if it was fear of him after what he did, but I think it might be that I like him, maybe even love him. I shook my head, "_I love Randy_", I thought. "_Right?_" Our relationship has been feeling dull lately. I mean, it feels like I'm with a roommate/fuck buddy when I'm with Randy and not with my boyfriend. With Wade, I feel closeness and specialness. I felt warm just being near him. But Randy did stop Wade from raping me. If Wade had raped me, I probably would never, ever forgive him or want to see him. I feel like I owe Randy something for him saving me that night even though I felt like our relationship was boring before that night. We've been dating a year. It should still feel new.

Then there's that thing with Dougie that I have yet to talk to Randy about. Were Randy and Dougie just friends? Was Randy cheating? A lot of times when people accuse their lover of cheating, they're the ones cheating. Randy must have realized that our relationship was dragging and he thought it would cause me to wander.

Whatever. It's 4 a.m. I need rest. I have to fly to Providence tomorrow.

**Wade P.O.V.:**

I should tell John all my feelings for him. I want to tell him about everything. I want him to know about my family and more about what happened to me when I was ten. I want him to know how he made me feel when I first saw him and how I feel today about him. How I really feel. For now, I need sleep so I can gather my thoughts.

A few hours later at 11 that morning, I went downstairs after a shower. My insomnia allowed me to sleep a few hours. I don't take pills for it because I don't want to be dependent on them (man, I sound like CM Punk, that jerk). I smelled breakfast as I walked downstairs. "What's that magnificent smell?" I asked when I got downstairs. John turned from the stove and smiled at me, "Sausages, hash browns, toast with jelly, and eggs with onions, cheese, and country gravy. It's like a British breakfast since almost everything is fried in grease". We both laughed. It was so true.

When breakfast was ready we sat down and ate. "This is delicious John", I complimented him. He thanked me and finished eating. "You know, I haven't showed you the whole house. I mean, there's also a stable out back". "Great", I told him. When we were finished eating, John offered me something to drink. Like John, I like to wait to drink something after I eat so that I would be full longer.

He pulls out some liquor, "I know it's still morning time, but I after last night, I could use some more liquor". I look closely and see that it's a bottle of 40oz Olde English 800 malt liquor; the same thing I drank the night I tried to rape John. "Want some?" he asked. I looked at the bottle with my eyes wide. "Wade, you look like the bottle is a ghost". I looked at John and smiled, "No, I don't want any. You go on ahead". "Suit yourself", he told me and drank ¼ of the bottle before putting it away. "Let's go", he said.

John showed more of the downstairs and upstairs. He showed me the attic and then he showed the balcony upstairs. From there we could see a barn and barnlot out back, but it had no animals. "Why do you have a barn and lot, but no animals?" I asked. He answered, "I brought this house because it had a barn. I love animals and I was planning to have horses, chickens, and maybe even pigs out back and have someone take care of them while I was away, but…" he stopped. "What?" I asked. "Randy told me it was a stupid idea. Maybe he was joking, but I took what he said seriously". I was shocked. How could Randy ever tell John that something he dreamed of doing was stupid?

"Why don't you show me the barn?" I asked him. His eyes lit up. "Sure", he said. He took me to the barn and showed me what he had planned to do with it; where he planned to put the horses, where the chickens would go, and the pigs. He had hay all around the barn because he was going to feed the horses with it. I was very interested and enthralled with everything he had to say. "This is great, John. You have a great imagination that what makes you a good person. You are really special".

He looked at me with innocent eyes. "No one has ever told me that I was special". I looked at him with shock. No one has told John Cena, the poster child of the WWE that he was special. I can't believe that. He must have understood the look on my face because then he said, "It's true. People have told me that I'm a great wrestler and kids call me a hero, but I've never been told I was special. Not even from my own parents".

Something inside me changed after he said that. The same thing seemed to happen to him too.

John and **Wade P.O.V.:**

My heart started pounding. I started to get a tickly feeling inside me. Then I realized that it was in my pants. I look down and saw that there was a big bulge in my pants. Wade saw it too. I started breathing really hard. I was felt heat within me.

**I couldn't think of anything other than John and the bulge below his waist. I wanted to grab it, hold it, lick it…suck it. I wanted to do everything to him. I stepped closer. I was so close that I could feel the bulge in his pants on my thigh.**

I could feel Wades' bulge on my thigh just like I'm sure he could feel mine on his thigh. I reached into his pants and touched it. He moaned at the feeling of my hands and tilted his head back. Then he tilted his head back down looked at me and crashed his lips into mine; holding both side of my head. I held his head while reciprocating my burning kiss.

**He pushed me into the hay and tore open my blouse. He caressed my chest while kissing me. He licked the outside of my crooked nose, making me even harder. I pulled his shirt off and continued kissing him. He started kissing me down my neck, then down my chest, scratching me with his nails. I loved the feeling of the pain it brought me since I'm a masochist in the bedroom, but I don't want to tell John that yet. Then he got down to my pants and unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. He pulled out my bulge. My 10 inches proudly stood tall.**

I was ready to suck the skin off his dick. I didn't think of anything else. It was like the character John Cena immediately left my body and became someone who was a little more selfish; someone who _needed_ to think of his own feelings for once. I was about to pull my tongue out when I heard, "John! John! Where are you? Are you hear?" It was Randy. He was a few feet away from the barn.

"Damn!" I silently yelled, disappointed.

**Nobody's P.O.V.:**

_Meanwhile…_

"I'm so glad Wade doesn't know that it was us. He would kick us out of The Corre. Him and John would throw us in jail. Plus, why would Wade be there anyway. I can't believe John called him", Justin told Heath as they walked around their hotel room. Heath was sitting on the bed, thinking. "What?" Justin asked Heath. Heath looks up and says, "I don't think this is just to get back at John for what he did to Nexus" Heath stands up "This is because you're jealous of him because Wade wants him and not you".

Justin's mouth hung open, "Uh…Uh", he stuttered. "Uh what, Justin? Am I right?" Justin hung his head down. "Maybe", he answered. Then Justin quickly looked up, "But I figured it would be a way to get back at him for the trouble he caused Nexus too". Heath sighed. "But you're still in love with him, even though he loves someone else more. Why are you with me?" Justin answered truthfully, "I want to get over Wade, but it's so hard. I mean, he dumped me for another man. I want John to feel like he doesn't deserve Wade and for him to tell Wade that he's not going to be with him so that it will hurt Wade. I want him to feel how I felt that not he broke up with me. I want him to feel like nothing".

Justin was telling the truth. After last night, he felt like he could let go of Wade. He went to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Heath alone with his thoughts; one being that he didn't believe a word out of Justin mouth. He felt like he had to do something to make Justin not want to be with Wade anymore so that Justin runs to Heath and begins to actually him.

Heath thought about how it would make Justin love him. A light bulb went off in his head. He would have to bring John and Wade together so that Justin would see that and come to Heath. But the problem was that Randy was in the way. He was still with John. "If the only way to keep Justin is to get to Randy, then the Viper will have to be skinned".

**I don't know if anyone skins a snake or a viper, but I'm tired. Plus, I'm planning to make a sequel to this story. I don't know yet how many more chapters there are, but keeping reading. Sorry about teasing you guys, but I don't want to make John a cheater so wait for the sex. Good thing happen to those who wait.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
